As the World Falls Down
by Th3xS0L0iST
Summary: Story based on the relationship of Kristen & Dakota. DakotaStew Fanfiction. This is my first story so be easy on me. If you could review and leave feedback that would be amazing! Ideas I'd love to hear. Thanks! and Enjoy! *By the way this is not Twilight*
1. The Beginning

**A/N: this is my first story so please don't hurt me lol. its a little short and i will update soon as possible**. **Reviews please :)**

*Beeep….Beeeeep…Beeep..*

"Fuck me" I say in a mumbled tone as I rolled over in my tiny trailer bed, the alarm ringing in my ear. I don't want to open my eyes knowing that the sun will just blind me anyway when I walk out of the trailer into the hot blazing sun of California. Maybe I should be use to the hotness by now knowing that I have lived here most of my life anyways. When I finally get enough strength to move, I reach my hand out and feel around the dresser hoping the next thing I touch will be the snooze button on the alarm but instead I hit everything else...my cigarettes, my cell phone, and the empty bottle of vodka from last night all of which fall on the floor. When I finally get to the alarm clock after what feels like agonizing minutes of that loud god damn obnoxious beeping…I sit up and look around the trailer my eyes still half way shut.

"Shit…" I say as I see is clothes piled everywhere except for my 70's costumes all lined up perfectly in the closet. I finally realize, shit today is the last day of shooting The Runaways. I go over in my mind what I can kind of remember of what scenes I have to shoot today and its all just a blank to me…Probably from the vodka with Scout.

As soon as I get out of bed I hear banging on my trailer door. _What the fuck _I think as I back look towards my alarm seeing that it's only 8 a.m. _What time was I suppose to be out there…_

"KNOCK KNOCK! Come on Kristen were all waiting what the fuck you doing in there!" I hear Joan say. I trip over all my clothes just to get to the door. When I finally get there… Joan's standing there in blue jeans and her Blackhearts tank top…her original choice of clothing.

"Yeah Joanie I'm up" I say to her, half way blind from the sun that's blearing in my eyes and still half way dazed from sleep. She looked at me funny and blushed.

"You know you're only wearing boyshorts right?" Joan said as I looked down at myself to realize I went to bed topless. "Shit! Sorry!" I said to her as I grabbed the nearest thing next to the door and covered myself with it. Joan just laughed her ass off.

"Rough night?" Joan asked as she walked into my trailer and shut the door behind her. I looked around the floor trying to find something to cover up in when Joan picked up a tank top and handed it to me. I grabbed the tank top from her quickly put it on. I probably would have been twice as embarrassed if it was anyone but Joan. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Kinda I guess...I mean I went drinking with Scout and I honestly just don't remember even coming back in here." I laughed. She stopped and looked around the trailer and started kicking clothes around.

"Sorry about the mess." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and tried to find my cigarettes in the pile of clothes on the floor. Joan just smiled and slumped down on the tiny couch. "You know this is the last day of shooting right?" Joan said to me as I picked up my pack of cigs and put one in my mouth.

"Yeah I know." I said as I lit the cigarette and filled the intoxicating smoke into my lungs. Joan just looked at me with a different expression on her face. Different from when she first came into my trailer. "What's wrong?" I asked. She continued to look at me and didn't say a word. I knew what that look on her face meant. I knew Joan Jett well enough, so well in fact that in the past year and a half she could just look at me and I would knew exactly how she felt and what she was thinking even if she didn't say a word. "You don't want it to end do you?" I asked her. She smiled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for doing this movie; you don't know how grateful I am that you and Dakota did this movie about me and Cherie. Words cannot thank you enough kid."

I smiled and hugged her back. "It's no problem Joanie." She let go of me and took the pack of cigarettes out of my hand and put one in her mouth. I pulled out my lighter and lit the cigarette for her. She inhaled deeply and gave me a playful punch in the arm. "You ready to finish up a masterpiece today?" she laughed as she walked towards the trailer door. "Yeah lets make this day count." I said as I put my hands through my hair and finished my cig and put it out in the ash tray. She smiled, "Good, and remember to hurry up most of us are ready for you, Dakota is in make up and your suppose to be there with her. Ill see you out there K." I nodded as she shut the door. I took off all my clothes as I hoped in the shower and going over in my mind that I had to make this day count for something. When I was finally dressed in my red leather suit, I put on my sunglasses, ran my fingers through my black hair, put another cigarette in my mouth and walked out of my trailer.


	2. Nervousness

As the World Falls Down 2

Chapter 2:

I walked into the air conditioned studio to find Dakota sitting there eyes closed and all getting her make up put on by Marie. I took off my sunglasses and put my cig out and walked over to Dakota.

"Hey you." I said as she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Hey K!" she said as she got up and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a bigger hug back. I always thought of Dakota as one of my best friends and especially during the Runaways our friendship is just as close. It hasn't been like the Twilight movie at all where we had only one line or two. This movie I felt really gave us the chance to know each other a hell of a lot better.

"Are you excited about this being the last day of shooting?" I asked her. She let go of me and looked at me with those deep blue eyes. "No I'm actually kind of sad about the whole thing. I was talking to Cherie earlier and she seemed a little sad to."

"Yeah same with Joan, but she is happy that we did this movie." I said back to her.

I didn't want to talk about the movie ending. Honestly I had nothing lined up and I really don't like expressing emotion to well. It's not me.

Dakota nodded as she sat back in her chair and leaned back. Marie continued to do her make up while I looked in the mirror and played with my hair starting to see the black was fading a bit. When Rosie my make up artist finally arrived I was lead back to my chair and got ready to put on make up for the next scene. I honestly hated putting on all this girly stuff. I wasn't really a girly girl like Dakota and I kind of thought about it, thinking…_I don't think I ever could be._

While Dakota and I got were getting ready it was all silence. I still was tired and kind of hung over from the night before so I didn't feel like talking. Rosie and Marie talked for a while until they did the finishing touches.

When make up was finally over I started to realize that I didn't check the schedule of what was being filmed today.

"Hey D?" I said to Dakota as she looked down at me. Those platform heels always made her taller than she actually was.

"Yeah?"

"Did you check the shooting schedule today? I know our last performance is Cherry Bomb but isn't there something else that we had to prepare for?" I asked her while taking a cigarette out of my red leather jump suit and lighting it.

She shrugged her shoulders at me. "No I didn't check I figured you would, lets go look. " She took my hand and walked over to the bulletin board in one of the studios. We both looked down the list and saw the words

_Roller Rink Scene/Cherry Bomb Performance 12pm Studio E_

"Oh." I said as I looked at her to see what kind of expression was on her face. I had totally forgotten about the kissing scene between me and Dakota. Not that it was a big deal or anything…

She looked back at me and smiled. "Well this should be fun; kinda…lets just get this out of the way right K?"

I smiled back at her and ran my fingers through my hair…still puffing away on my cig.

"Yeah but you know everyone will make a big deal about it." I said.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Well we should get going, its almost 12.

We walked all the way to Studio E, paparazzi popping up here and there. God how I fucking hated them and wondered if they had a life at all. I ignored them which I was accustomed to and during that whole time I was actually kind of nervous about this scene. I mean I had never kissed a girl before and I was sure as hell Dakota had never kissed one ether. I kinda wondered what she was thinking about walking all the way to the studio. I knew she was calmer and more collect than I would ever be. I mean have you seen me in interviews? Always shy and nervous, but not Dakota…she was always like a rock. She had it.

When we finally arrived everyone was running around the set like crazy. I looked at Dakota and she looked back at me and laughed. While walking through the crowd of people we saw our director Floria who motioned us to come to her. When we finally got through the crowd of screaming people we were face to face with her.

"Hey ladies!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Dakota and I said together. I took another glance around the room at all the screaming people. Jesus it was loud as fuck in here…

Floria looked at us and said almost screaming at us as she talked

"Well today is the last day of shooting, obviously this is why it's a mad house and the first scene were gonna shoot is this kiss between you two just to get it out of the way. We don't really have time for anything else because the Cherry Bomb performance is the biggest scene, so do you guys have any questions or concerns before we get started?"

I looked at Dakota obviously wanting her to say something before I did and of course as always she answered first. The rock.

"Nope no problem here." She said as she smiled at me.

"What about you Kristen?" Floria asked.

I looked at her and just took a deep breath…of course I was nervous but I didn't want to say that.

"Nope" I told her.

"Good then come with me" Floria said as she led us over to the wall that was connected to the roller rink. She sat us down and explained how the scene was going to go. Dakota and I both nodded as we listened to her tell us what to do and exactly how to do it. I don't know why I thought this but when Floria said I would be blowing smoke into D's mouth that I thought would be kinda hot. I shook the thought from my head quickly wondering why I even crossed my mind to begin with. What the fuck.

After Floria finished explaining to us, she said that she would be right back. She walked over to the camera guys ,Joan and Cherie and talked to them. I kind of wondered how they were thinking of this.

I looked back at Dakota and smiled at her and pinched her thigh. "You nervous?" I asked her and laughed. She giggled and she laughed with me. "NO!" she said as she slapped my hand lightly.

Floria came up quickly towards us. "Okay ladies you ready to do this?"

I nodded and Dakota smiled and said yes.

Next thing we knew all cameras were on us.

"Que on music" Floria said and the next thing we heard was I Wanna Be Your Dog by The Stooges playing in the background. I took a deep breath and lit my cigarette and inhaled smoke. "And ACTION" Floria said.

_Stop being nervous Kristen…_ I told myself and inhaled again. There was Dakota laying there rolling her feet against the wall with her roller skates. A boy was touching me to get my attention and same with the other boy on the side of Dakota. As planned in the script. Dakota laid out her arms and then I knew that it was my que. I took a deep breath quietly and put the cigarette in my mouth and leaned down over her. Her blue eyes looking at me at full attention and I just looked back at her. My heart was beating a million times per minute. Why was I so nervous? I took the cigarette out of my mouth and leaned down to her our lips less than an inch apart. I then blew smoke into her mouth and she inhaled it while our heads moved in one sink motion upwards. After she inhaled all the smoke and leaned her head back down and blew out the smoke. I just sat and watched her so wrapped up in her and the scene it didn't even feel like I was being watched by millions of people including Joan and Cherie. I just looked her up and down and then the next thing you know I leaned down and kissed her lips.


	3. What's Wrong With Me?

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter so please review and give me some ideas. I'm trying to get at least 3 reviews before the next update to see how im doing. Thanks**

I couldn't even explain how I felt the moment I kissed her lips. Our soft lips moving together in one made chills go up my spine and the taste of her mouth was amazing. I didn't want to stop and for some reason this felt so right. Her lips were in one with mine. So in sync that I just didn't want it to end. But eventually it had to. I heard "cut" from Floria. It was like a automatic reaction. I stopped. I felt like I was in a daze. I felt different.

I was still standing over Dakota, her worried eyes looking back at me. I looked back at her. I felt like I was just staring at her eyes for eternity and I didn't want to stop.

But yet again that broke to. Floria was standing over the two of us a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Are you okay Kristen?" Floria said to me as I will still leaning over Dakota.

"Umm..oh ah yeah I'm fine" I said as I got off of Dakota. Dakota sat up and just looked at me. I was worried at what she might be thinking.

"You sure?" I heard Joan say as she was walking up to me and Dakota.

I shook my head yes and ran my fingers through my hair while Dakota was still looking at me. She made my heartbeat fast...i wondered why I was feeling this way. What is wrong with me? I let out a deep breath while Floria, Joan and Cherie looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm just gonna go to my trailer and smoke for a bit ill be ah right back…" I said as I got up and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the floor. I still felt like everyone was staring at me so as I walked away. I didn't dare look back.

When I finally reached my trailer I opened the door and shut it. I made sure it was locked because really at this point didn't want anyone to barge in on me. I threw off the costume not caring about how my make up at this point already knew I was going to have to get a touch up anyways. What happened back there? What is wrong with me? I tried to go over it in my head till I got to the point where I kissed Dakota. I liked it. I liked kissing her so much that I was tempted to just go back to the studio and kiss her again. But why the fuck was I feeling like this?

_Jesus Kristen she is your best friend _I thought.

I took out another cigarette and lit it. I inhaled the smoke deeply and turned around to the mirror.

I looked carefully at myself. Maybe I was sick and that is why I acted like that today with Dakota. I noticed myself inch by inch…maybe I was doing this because I was bored or maybe to distract my mind…

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The knock on my door broke my trans as I looked back. I didn't bother even dressing I just threw on my tank top.

I opened the door and there was Dakota standing there. I looked at her after realizing what happened earlier. Then all the emotion started flowing back. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. I quickly looked away. What is wrong with me?

"Hey Dakota." I said in a small voice trying not to look directly at her.

She just looked at me still with that worried look on her face from before. "Hey can I come in for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah sure come on in. Don't mind the mess." I said to her as I moved out of the way. She walked inside and sat down on my bed. Why is she sitting there?

"What's up?" I said to her still inhaling deeply on the almost gone cig.

She looked around then finally looked at me. "What was up with you today during that scene…you acted so I don't know different."

I got nervous way to quick. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Uh well…I was just feeling sick that's all. Nothing to be concerned about D." I lied.

"Your lying…I know you" she said. She got up walked closer to me. I could feel the sweat start to form. Why was I acting like this towards her?

"No…" I said as I looked out towards the window.

She put her hand on my thigh and sighed.

"What's wrong K seriously?"

I looked at her hand and took a deep breath. Then I looked her eyes. I was about to tell her until Cherie came barging in. Dakota removed her hand quick.

"Hey you guys! We really got to get going on shooting on this next scene!" she said. "Hey Kristen you feeling better?"

"Oh uh yeah..." I said, lying again.

"Okay great. Ill meet you guys out there" she said to us as she walked out the door.

I watched her walk away then looked at Dakota.

"Will you talk to me about it later?" she asked. I could see the sadness in her eyes. Honestly if I could tell her what I was feeling I would but I didn't even know at this point.

"Yeah sure" I said to her.

She then did something I didn't expect her to.


	4. The Surprise

**A/N: well i did some last minute changes. I hope you like it. Reviews please. I just would like to know how im doing. **:)

She leaned towards me and put her forehead against mine.

"You can't lie to me Kristen" she whispered to me. Her face was so close to mine that I could feel her hot breath blowing against my face. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. What the hell was happening to me?

"Just tell me…" she whispered.

I was leaning in closer to her…so close to kissing her one more time. I went to put my lips against hers hoping she wouldn't react in such a bad way. Then I kissed her full force and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her into me and let my tongue caress her bottom lip.

"I think I am falling for you." I said to her as I let our lips part.

Then it all came crashing.

I felt somebody shaking me. What the fuck?

"KRISTEN WAKE UPP MAN!" I heard a voice yelling at me.

"Ugh what the fuck?" I said. Damn I must have fallen asleep. I opened my eyes slowly to see Scout sitting there trying to wake me up.

"Man what the fuck happened to you, you said you were going back to your trailer to smoke and next thing you know its like two fucking hours later and you're here sleeping!" Scout yelled.

I sat up stilled dazed. I realized that everything that happened was just a dream. Weird.

"Oh sorry man I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, Where is everyone?" I asked still half asleep.

"Their all waiting for you. We just did rehearsal on Cherry Bomb and everyone was wondering where you were so they sent my ass down here to find you. So GET UP!" she said as she pulled my arm up and pulled me out of bed. She looked me up and down and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked in my annoyed voice.

"Dude you're a fucking mess." She said. "Now get your costume on and fix your hair we got shit to do."

"Okay okay" I said as I looked in the mirror and tried to fix my hair as best I could. I'm surprised my make up was still in tact.

As soon as Scout walked out the door I thought about my dream. I was falling for her? Of course if that was true I couldn't tell Dakota. She would think I'm crazy.

As soon as I was ready to go I walked out the door. The air was still hot and sticky and this leather was killing me.

I walked back into the Studio E afraid to see how everyone would react hoping it wouldn't be bad and of course it was. Everyone was just staring at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I needed a cigarette. I felt around my tight leather pants and realized they were back in my trailer. Fuck.

I looked up where Dakota, Stella, and Scout were standing. They were deep in conversation and I didn't dare look directly at Dakota. I knew that if I did I would probably act weirder than before.

"Hey guys" I said to them keeping my eyes away from her.

"Hey K what happened to you? I heard you passed out back at the trailer." Stella laughed and hit me in the arm playfully.

I chuckled a little and ran my fingers nervously though my hair. "Ha yeah."

I looked over at Dakota. She was just staring at me. I sighed at looked back at her right into her eyes. I couldn't help but not ignore her. This was the moment that signified what I truly felt for her. I felt my heart was melting and I was loosing my breath. We continued to look at each other until Joan and Cherie come over to us.

"Are we ready to finish this scene?" Joan said looking right at me. I didn't look away from Dakota.

"Yeah" I said still looking at Dakota then eventually breaking away from her stare and looking at Joan.

Joan nodded and Cherie smiled. "Lets go then".

_A few scene retakes of Cherry Bomb later…._

After the few hours of all working together we finally had finished the movie. It was kind of sad but I managed to hold in the emotion that I was feeling. I was still thinking about Dakota and I had to figure out what was going on with that first.

Joan eventually pulled me aside to talk to me.

"What's going on with you Kristen? Every time you look at her you get all flushed and flustered." She had asked me. Clearly talking about Dakota.

"Everything is fine don't worry Joanie." I had told her. I hated lying to Joan.

I had a feeling from the moment she walked away from me she knew what was going on.

She later told me that we would be going out to dinner me, her, Cherie and Dakota; a kind of early dinner celebration.

I went back to my trailer after talking to Joan to get ready. I was definitely planning on drinking tonight. I didn't really give a shit that I was only 20. As I was about to get into the shower I heard a knock at the door. Jesus who was it now.

I walked up to the door and opened it. There was Dakota standing there looking at me with her calm blue eyes. She took me by surprise.

"Oh...ah...Hey Dakota." I said.

"Hey. I know you're getting ready for dinner tonight but do you mind if we talk for a minute?" she asked. Still calm.

"Uh yeah sure." I said as I stepped out of her way and let her inside. She sat down on my couch and crossed her legs and looked up at me.

It was silent for a few minutes until she sighed loud enough for me to look at her.

"So I know everyone has been asking you this today but are you okay? I would have asked sooner its just I was a little nervous about the Cherry Bomb performance and I needed to focus on that."

It took me back when she said this. Dakota Fanning nervous?

"Oh yeah everythings cool" I lied.

"That was a lie" she said bluntly. I was kinda taken back again.

"Ah…no." I said. Another lie.

"Kristen, I know when you're lying. We have worked so close this last year and half I think I know you better than you know yourself."

She was right about that, she did know me better than I knew myself. I sighed and sat down next to her.

"I want to tell you something…but don't freak out okay?"

"Alright spill it." She said. I looked into her eyes making sure there was at least some amount of trust there and of course there was.

I took a deep breath and figured I should just get this over with before I decided to drive myself crazy over it.

"Well you remember after we kissed right?"

"Yeah" she said with the same expression on her face.

"Well I.."

I was interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone. Shit.

"Hold on." I said.

She nodded and continued to watch me. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Kris whats up?" Rob said on the other end.

"Oh hey you whats going on?"

"Nothing just thinking about you, what about you? What are you up to?"

I looked at Dakota.

"Nothing getting ready to go out to dinner with Cherie, Joan and Dakota. How is the movie coming along?" I asked.

"Its good still a lot more to cover, but were going to hang out when I get back right, Of course after all your interviews and stuff for The Runaways." Rob said. He had the greatest voice.

"Yeah definitely, but I have to get going. I have to get ready." I said.

"Alright, love you." He said.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Love you too".

I hung up the phone and looked back at Dakota.

"Sorry about that. Rob you know."

"Yeah I know" she said in a whisper. "I'm gonna go let you get ready"

I looked at her wondering what she was thinking.

"Alright D. Well talk later?"

She nodded and walked out of my trailer.


	5. Dinner Time

**A/N: I felt in the mood for writing two chapters today. My update probably won't be for a while so enjoy, review and peace :)**

We arrived at dinner late. The place was packed and I was feeling like all eyes were on me. I hated that feeling. Paparazzi were all over the place and kept asking me questions like "How are you and Rob doing?" "Have you talked to any of the Twilight cast?" "Where is your bong?" blah fucking blah.

The question I hated most out of that was the Rob question. Rob and I have been keeping our relationship under wraps for a while ever since the second twilight movie. Our publicists said "You two are to keep your relationship a secret until the Twilight movies are over and I mean over!" I just rolled my eyes. Like I wanted people to know about us. I would have got bombarded with questions. Like I really wanted that.

But now something else was happening. Dakota.

She was something new in my life; something about our relationship was changing from being more than friends…best friends to be exact. I wanted her.

"KRISTEN!" I heard Joan yell from across the room. I snapped out of my moment of daydreaming and looked at her. "You coming to eat or you just gonna stand there and look at the window all night?"

"No sorry I'm coming" I said as I walked over to them. Then is when I noticed the extra person with us. It was Garrett, Dakota's friend from school. Dakota and I had talked about him back when we first started shooting The Runaways. She had told me she had a crush on him. What the hell was he doing here though?

I walked up to Joan and whispered to her "What is he doing here?"

Joan looked at me and talked back quietly "She invited him. It was kind of last minute thing, sorry we didn't tell you. "

I was shocked to hear this. What the fuck! How could she? Wait…why was I getting mad? She was just a friend. I mean nothing even was happening between us. Still though...what the fuck.

When we finally arrived to our table we all sat down. I had tried to sit as far away from Dakota as possible. Cherie looked at me weird and leaned over to Joan to ask what was wrong. I knew they were talking about me. I looked away until Joan put her hand on my thigh.

"We need to talk later okay Kris?" she said to me but not loud enough for Dakota to hear.

I just nodded. I was so pissed.

The waitress came over to our table and asked us what we would like to drink. I was the first to answer.

"Vodka and rum on the rocks."

Everyone looked at me again. Joan just nodded to the waitress saying that it was okay if I had a drink. I loved Joanie. She was like a big sister to me.

"Ill have a beer and same with her." Joan said as she pointed at Cherie.

"What about you two?" the waitress said to Dakota and Garrett.

"Ill just have a Coca-Cola." Dakota said.

"Yeah same with me" Garrett said as he faced Dakota and smiled.

Ugh how I fucking hated this kid right now. I didn't even know why I was jealous.

The waitress nodded and walked away from the table. To me after she left the table was awkward at least for me. I tried my best not to look at Dakota and Garrett but sometimes I caught a site of them. They were holding hands and he kissed her cheek a couple times. He would compliment her on how cute she was. Fuck my life.

Joan and Cherie were busy talking to even notice what was going on. The waitress came back with our drinks. I took a huge gulp of mine and slammed it on the table. Everyone looked at me and I just didn't say a word. I felt at this moment no one understood me. I needed to call Rob but what could I tell him. That I was jealous of Dakota's friend Garrett? That I couldn't stand the site of them being together? Yeah that would go over well. When it came down to it I didn't even know how I was feeling about her but all I knew was I didn't want Garrett to be with her.

The waitress came over and took our food orders and gave me another drink.

Again I gulped that down to.

Finally Joan started a conversation with me in it. I wasn't mad at Joan just mad at the situation.

"Okay Dakota, Kris?" she said looking at me to make sure I was paying attention. At this point I was kind of buzzed.

Dakota looked at Joan; I noticed she was holding Garrett's hand. Fucking sick.

"Cherie and I have been talking and we know you guys have been sitting in those nasty trailers for the past year and half so we have decided that when were on tour promoting The Runaways you guys are gonna get to pick and chose what hotels you guys can stay in."

I actually smiled at that point. I was happy that the fact that I would be in a nice warm hotel bed with room. No more tiny ass beds with tiny ass couches. Fucking room service too.

"Awesome" Dakota said. I actually knew she was happy. She complained about those trailers as much as I did.

"Speaking of that when do we start promoting this movie?" I asked.

"Well in about one month. So until then you guys can spend time with family and friends until we start. Our first promoting is set in LA obviously were the premiere is, so that shouldn't be that shitty of a travel." Cherie said.

I smiled at that too, family and Rob.

Our food arrived and I ate it all. Garrett and Dakota still being lovey. Uck.

When are meals and my four drinks of vodka and rum were finished we walked out to the car. Dakota and Garrett walked hand in hand out the door. Cherie said goodbye to us and walked to her car. Dakota said goodbye to Garrett and that just set me over the top tonight. He kissed her lips. My face turned red and my fists balled up. I was about to walk over to him and punch him but Joan noticed it and grabbed my arm. "Stop" she whispered.

They kissed for a whole minute. I counted the seconds down. My fist balled tighter. I was going to kill someone. Joan pulled me over to the side.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kris?" she said. Her face looked like she was pissed.

"Nothing" I said bluntly, looking away from her towards the brick wall.

"Stop lying what is going with you and Dakota? You're getting to a boiling point K I can see it on your face and so can Cherie. Everyone can!"

"Ssshhh" I said putting my finger to my lips. "Not so loud"

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on then"

I took a deep breath. She was right I had to tell her.

"I think I might be falling for her…" I said in almost a whisper.

She let go of my arm and looked at me like I was telling her I was dying.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath "It was when we kissed. It just felt so right. I felt like my whole world made since and everything in it. I can't explain it Joan". I looked down while telling her this. This was the most I had ever told anyone how I was truly feeling.

She put her arms around me and hugged me.

She whispered in my ear. "It's the same way I feel about Cherie. I know how you feel."

I pulled away from her a bit shocked at her words. "You and Cherie?"

She smiled. "Well yeah, I mean we were friends but between you and me. We have a thing. Its hard to explain. Like how your feeling about Dakota. Its hard to explain right?"

I nodded. She put her arm around me.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me just remember, I'm here for you."

I smiled. "Thanks Joanie."

She kissed my cheek and walked back to where Dakota was standing.

"Where is Garrett?" Joan asked her.

"He had to go. He has got school tomorrow." She smiled.

"Aw alright. So what is going on with you two?"

I took a quick shot a Joan. She just shrugged her shoulders at me as if to say 'sorry'.

"Well were a couple as of tonight." She had a big grin on her face.

After hearing that I felt like my whole world came crashing down.

I took a pack of my cigarettes out. "I'm going to smoke over there" I said as the tension in my voice was rising. "Ill see you later Joan."

I wasn't going to even bother to notice Dakota. I was so mad at her.

Joan nodded and I heard her say goodbye to Dakota.

I sat down on the curb and lit my cigarette under the city street lamp. I inhaled the toxins deep into my lungs and let the smoke hit the cool air. What was going on with me? I was dating Rob and Dakota was dating Garrett. I shouldn't have ever fallen for her. I don't even know why I did.

I felt the presence of someone next to me. I looked over to find Dakota sitting there. I quickly looked away.

"Why are you ignoring me Kris?" she asked in the smallest voice. I puffed the cigarette and continued to look at the on coming cars. There were no stars in this part of town.

"I'm not." I said.

"Honestly Kristen you expect to believe that. You haven't talked to me all night and then you wouldn't even say goodbye to me."

I looked down at the cement.

"I'm sorry...I'm just going through some shit right now. I just need a break from everyone and need to spend sometime with Rob and my family."

She sighed.

"Oh." She said.

"Yeah…"

The silence was heavy and so was the tension. I hated feeling like this. I decided that I was right. I needed a month to get my head on straight. Maybe this was just a phase I was going through.

"Well…" she said breaking the tension. "I'm going to head back home. Ill see you in a month. Okay?" I could hear the sadness in her voice. I heard her heels hit the pavement as she started to walk away.

It was a fast reaction. I got up and grabbed her arm and pulled her into me while wrapping my arms tight around her. I felt the warmth on her body as her arms wrapped around me back. I took in her scent and the feel of her body. I closed my eyes and took in this moment as if it were my last. I thought of saying 'I love you' but I stopped myself.

I whispered to her while still holding her. "Ill see you at the premiere D." I wanted to still hold her in my arms and enjoy everything I was feeling but I had to let go.

She smiled back at me. "Ill see you there"

She turned away from me and it felt like this was the last time I would see her.

"One month Dakota" I whispered. "One month."


	6. Two Sides to Every Story

**A/N: this is for all the Robsten fans out there. There is a point to this so don't hate me if you are here just for Dakotastew. This is my failed attempt at writing a sex scene and just imagine it went longer than it was written ha-ha. Enjoy.  
**

"Jesus mom I don't know where it is!" I yelled at my mom from down the hall.

I was searching through my clothes trying to find her necklace that she gave me to wear at some family function a week ago. My room was always a mess. Piles of shit every where, made me feel like I was a thirteen year old girl all over again.

Four weeks had gone by agonizingly slow since the dinner party I had with Cherie, Joan and Dakota…and oh yeah Garrett. I tried my best not to think about her and spend almost all the time I had here in LA with my family. It was good to finally see all of them since I had been in all different areas of the country shooting The Runaways.

Rob had come back from shooting Remember Me and we spent most of our free time together. Of course we couldn't go out together in person knowing that the paparazzi would have a fucking field day.

I hated how time took this long.

Joan had called me several times to talk about The Runaways movie, and how all the editing and stuff was mostly finished. We never did talk about that night though. Always pretended like it never happened and I was kind of glad we were doing that.

My mom came in my room and looked around.

"Jesus Kristen you know you could clean your room once and a while" she said and folded her arms.

I rolled my eyes. Typical mother thing to say.

"Yeah I know mom." I said as I found the necklace she had given me in a pile of shirts.

"Here" I handed the necklace to her.

She smiled as she took it from me.

"Oh by the way Rob is here."

"Okay just send him up." I said as a big smirk came across my face.

"Are you sure?" my mom said "You might wanna clean you…"

"MOM!" I said laughing.

"Alright, Alright ill send him up" she said as she walked out of my door.

I ran to my mirror to fix my hair. I still looked a mess but I knew he wouldn't care.

As I was fixing my hair I felt his arms wrap around me and I his reflection come into the mirror. I turned around so I was holding him back.

"Hey" he said in his husky British accent.

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He kissed me back and smiled down at me.

"I missed you" I told him

"I missed you too" he said as he kissed me again. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I see that you haven't even gotten dressed yet K"

I laughed. "Nope, I was waiting for you."

He pointed at himself "Me?"

I nodded as I kissed him longer this time and with more feeling. He kissed me twice as hard and the next thing I knew we were on my bed making out. I took off his shirt and continued to kiss him harder and with more passion. He ran his hands up my shirt and took it off. I wasn't wearing a bra which I was thankful for at the moment. I moaned when he touched me and he moved his lips down to my neck and started to suck. I ran my fingers up and down his back and he groaned in my neck.

He moved his head down and started to lick my breasts. I moaned even louder and gripped his back. I moved my hands down to his belt and removed that.

"I want it" I moaned to him. He smiled as licked down my stomach. My breath quickly became heavier and my heartbeat was fast as it ever could be.

He looked at me while pulling down my shorts and kissed me down there. I moaned and grabbed his hair. He continued to work his tongue. Jesus this felt fucking good.

I moaned.

"Robb" I said as my breath quickened and my grip on his hair tightened. I could felt my insides becoming like a rapid fire in my body. I pulled him up by his hair. He looked at me confused.

"Just do me" I said in a moan.

An even bigger smile went across his face and he pulled off his pants. I smiled when I looked down to see how hard he was.

He licked his way up my body and I shivered and let out a deep breath.

He continued to kiss me and then he placed himself inside of me. I loved this connection we were having. I moaned.

"Damn" I whispered.

He worked me so good and ran his hands all over me. I moaned under his touch and gripped his back.

"Harder" I moaned.

Of course he went harder. He always did everything I told him to. I loved that advantage. He hit all the spots I wanted him to. He knew my body so well and I loved it.

I could feel my body becoming even hotter with the friction and I felt my insides were about to explode. We were like this for a while. Rubbing against each other, him working me so good I wish it never ended. I loved him.

Soon enough I came as did he.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was still was sweating and breathing heavy. He kissed my lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I said back. I closed my eyes as I later fell asleep in his arms.

Dakota POV.

I threw my pen down on the desk and crumpled up the piece of paper I had been writing on. I hated homework. I loved school and everything but this was too much.

I looked down at the assignment sheet.

"_Write a full 8 to 9 page report on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and describe the conflicts in the story." _

I shook my head as I got up from my desk.

"I'm not doing this" I said out loud to myself and grabbed my cell phone.

I searched through the contacts to find someone to talk to. Garrett my boyfriend was coming over later so I didn't want to bug him. We had been together for two weeks and it felt amazing. I really was starting to like him.

I was still going through my contacts until I stopped at a name….Kristen.

'_Hmm' _I thought.

I haven't talked to Kristen since the night we had dinner with my boyfriend, Cherie, and Joan. She acted so weird. I didn't understand. She had got so mad for no reason. It was all whatever I guess.

I decided that I wasn't going to text her. I would see her in a week or so, so I would talk to her then.

I heard my doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I yelled. I already knew who it was.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door.

I smiled as I saw Garrett. His short brown hair, white creamy skin, brown eyes, perfect teeth…he was just perfect overall, he looked like a model to me with, his nice blue t-shirt, aviators and a pair of shorts. I loved his look he was soooo cute.

I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back.

"Hi" I said to him blushing.

"Hey cutie" he said as he kissed me again. "You ready to go?"

"Yep let me just tell my mom" I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen.

My mom was sitting there will Elle drawing.

"Hey mom I'm going to go to the movies with Garrett ill be back later."

My mom smiled "Okay hunny call me when you're on your way back."

My mom liked Garrett and he was my first real boyfriend after all.

"See you later Mrs. Fanning." He said. "Bye Elle"

Elle didn't acknowledge him just kept drawing.

We walked out of the kitchen hand in hand to his car. He was 17 which I was thankful for so he could drive us places.

I kissed him on the lips and made it last. I loved the feel of his soft lips.

"Love you" I said. It was a natural thing for me to say that.

"Love you too" he smiled as he kissed my lips again and we drove off.

Kristen POV

I finally had gotten out of bed with Rob and had taken a shower…with Rob.

I was tired and lazy and didn't feel like doing much of anything.

Rob's arm was around me while we were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"There's nothing on." I told him as I yawned.

He laughed and kissed me.

"Yeah your right, do you want to go do something?" He asked me.

I sighed. "We can't go out they'll eat us alive out there."

"That's true" he said. "But it might be worth a shot"

I thought about it. I hadn't been out of the house in a while.

"Ugh fine I guess" I said as I started to get up to get my keys. "But you know our agents are gonna kill us."

He laughed as he got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess it's worth it, we've been in this damn house all day."

"Yeah I guess so too…What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm maybe dinner, or movies?"

I thought about it.

"How about the movies? I mean I don't know what's playing but there might be something worth going to see" I told him. "And plus no one will see us"

"That's true" he said as he kissed my lips again. I kissed him back and walked over to the counter to get my keys.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Ready as ill ever be" he said as he smiled and kissed me again and we walked out the door.


	7. Just You and Me

**A/N i didnt like how this chapter turned out. so it might be edited a little.**

We arrived at the movie theater and surprisingly there was no paparazzi today just a few fans with cameras. That was a relief. I didn't mind the fans.

Rob and I walked into movie. I had no idea what movie we were seeing all I was excited about was having time with him. We sat down in the back and I looked at him. His perfect face and beautiful eyes, who could go wrong? I leaned over and kissed him. We made out for a while till he asked me if I wanted something from the snack bar.

"Yes please, I don't care what." I responded.

"Alright ill be right back." He said as he bent down and kissed my lips and walked out.

I leaned down in the chair and smiled. He was so perfect. I was daydreaming again about Rob until a voice broke the silence around me.

"Kristen?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to find Dakota standing there. I felt a wave of emotions take me over. I was at a loss of words and I felt I was choking on air.

"Da..Dakota" I stuttered and I ran my fingers through my hair and got up out of my seat.

She smiled and put her arms around me. I was still shocked. She looked even better from when the last time I saw her…her eyes still as amazing as ever.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. It was a quick hug, as she let me go and looked at me.

"Who are you here with?" she asked, a curious look took over her facial expression.

"Rob, what about you?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Garrett." She said.

"Oh you guys are still together." I said trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah were doing well to" she said.

It was kind of silent for a minute until I decide to something risky.

"You want to sit with us?" I asked hearing myself talk.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure you don't mind?"

Her smile melted me. "Nope I don't mind, were sitting here" I said as I pointed to the row of seats on the side of me.

"Okay ill just wait for Garrett and ill meet you guys here."

"Alright" I said as she walked towards the front of the theater doors to wait for him.

I sat down in my seat and put my hand up to my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I saw her. She looked amazing. Damn.

I heard Rob come over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he said. I heard the worry in his voice.

I looked up at him and saw the concern all over his face.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He nodded and put his hand under my chin and looked in my eyes. He bent down and kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

"By the way Dakota and Garrett are sitting with us." I said.

"Dakota?" he said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah I saw her here so I invited her and her…ah boyfriend to sit with us." I had to choke out the words boyfriend.

"Oh okay that's cool. She's got a boyfriend now?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I grumbled.

"Oh well that's good for her." He said.

Yeah right good…

I leaned my head on Rob's shoulder until Dakota and Garrett came over…hand in hand.

All the feelings from that dinner came back to me full force. Anger.

"Hey Rob" Dakota said. "This is Garrett my boyfriend."

Rob stuck out his hand and shook Garrett's hand. "Nice to meet you man."

"Same here" he said.

I didn't respond just looked at the screen and watched the commercials go by.

Dakota and Garrett snuck into the seats next to us. Dakota sat next to me while Garrett sat next to her on the other side. I was kind of happy she was sitting next to me.

"So is this movie is supposed to be scary?" I asked but to no one in particular.

"Yeah I guess so" Dakota said.

"Great." I said.

Rob grabbed my hand, but I honestly wished it was Dakota holding my hand.

The movie eventually started.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. I kept looking over at Dakota. I was tempted to kiss her but I knew I couldn't explain myself if I did that.

About 45 minutes into the movie Garrette got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom ill be right back" he whispered to her.

I could hear the sadness in her voice even though I could not see her face in the dark.

"But it's a scary part babe" she said to him.

"You'll be fine ill be right back." He said as he ran out of the theater. I thought about what an assholeish thing that was to do. I would have stayed with her if that was me. I did something as if it was just automatic. I grabbed her hand. She looked over at me.

"I'm here for you" I whispered to her.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Thanks K." she said as she held my hand tighter.

I wouldn't let this moment go if I could. Rob was to into the movie to know what was going on over here so I decided to extend what I was doing by entwining my fingers in hers. She didn't complain or say a word just went with it. She then shocked me by doing something I never thought she would do. She placed her head on my shoulder. I was kind of taken back but my heart was beating faster than it had been and it wasn't from the movie. I put my hood on my head and leaned my head against hers.

I couldn't explain what was going on I just knew that this felt right and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Garrett eventually had come back but what was funny to me is that Dakota never let go of my hand. She still had her fingers entwined with mine. I freaking loved it.

The movie ended and I eventually had to let go of her hand. Then the sadness washed over me again.

We all walked out together. I kept looking at Dakota she was so pretty.

"Hey Kristen" Dakota Said.

I was still looking at her. "Yeah what's up?"

"Lets you and me go do something." She said.

A big smile went across my face I couldn't help it and I couldn't hide it.

"Yeah totally." I looked at Rob.

"Is that okay?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah baby that's fine, I want to go out with some of my family anyways." He said.

I kissed him and thanked him. He said goodbye to Dakota and Garrett and walked to his car.

Dakota told Garrett she was going out with me and that she would call him later.

He got mad but eventually agreed. I thought it was stupid how he got mad at her. Asshole.

Eventually it was just me and her walking down Hollywood Blvd talking about everything we have done in the past four weeks. It seems like it has been forever.

"Are you excited about the premiere?" I asked her

"Hell yeah" she said. "What about you?"

"Yeah I am but you know me in front of cameras and just people in general." I said as I pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She smiled.

"Why do you smoke?" she asked.

That kind of surprised me and I didn't know how to answer it.

"Well I don't know I guess it kind of relaxes me." I told her. "Why would you rather me not smoke in front of you?"

"No I don't mind, I mean I'm use to you smoking." She said.

"Oh alright." I said

There was silence for a minute.

"So…" she said.

I looked her and stared right in her eyes.

"You look like you want to say something so say it." I told her.

"Yeah actually I do but I don't know how to put it."

"Go ahead. Just say it"

She took a deep breath and stopped. She turned and faced me. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I try something?" she asked.

I nodded at her.

She leaned into me and my eyes stayed on her.

She came in closer and kissed my lips softly.

I melted. As soon as her lips touched mine my whole heart just connected with hers.

I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and held her close to me. I pushed my tongue up to her mouth to ask for entrance. She accepted. Our tongues rubbing against each other just made me want her more. I stopped because I realized we were in public and looked at her.

She looked at me guilty ridden. "I'm so sorry"

"No no don't be, its just we were in public and you know" I said to her.

She looked around. "Oh" she said blushing.

I took her hand in mine.

"Let's go somewhere private." I said as I took her by the hand and walked her back to my house.

When we finally got back to my house I took her up to my room. I just needed to talk to her and figure out what was going on with us.

She sat down on my bed and looked at me. I shut the door and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I just want to know what your thinking." I asked her as I moved myself closer to her.

She put her hand on my thigh. I sighed.

"If you're asking me why I kissed you, I don't know." She said. "Its just after I kissed you on the set I just I have felt different I don't know how to explain it."

I smiled.

"Ive been trying to put it off for a while..my feelings for you I mean...thinking they were nothing but I guess there not." she said.

"I know how you feel." I said looking directly at her. I wanted to make sure she knew I was serious and not just saying it for the hell of it. It was hard for me to express myself in front of people.

She looked right back at me. "I know you have had feelings for me ever since that day to. I didn't put it together until today at the movies."

I was actually feeling kind of relieved that she knew. That meant I didn't have to say all the words I wanted to say...not just yet at least.. I put my forehead up to hers and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her as close as she could get next to me.

I heard her breathing get heavier and she sighed.

"I want to be with you" I said in a whisper.

I could feel her looking at me deep into my soul. She leaned down and kissed me. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

I kissed her back twice as hard. We started to make out. I loved every moment of this. But then everything stopped and I was hit with reality.

My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the name..

'_Rob'_

"Shit" I said out loud. I looked up at Dakota. Her eyes looked sad. I looked down at my phone and threw it on the floor.

She looked at the phone then back at me.

"I don't want to talk to him" I said as I looked at her and cupped her face in my hands.

She smiled. I leaned in and kissed her lips and continued to kiss. We eventually fell asleep. She was lying in my arms and we didn't even once talking about what was going to happen between her and Garrett. Or even worse me and Rob.


	8. Love Affair

**A/N well i decided that i should do some updating before I go to college that's why I am updating so much. I know how much is sucks waiting for people to update stories. So enjoy. **

I woke up to my bed empty. I looked around the room to find that Dakota wasn't there. Maybe this whole thing was a dream again. Fucking great.

I got up and realized I was still sleeping in my jeans and t-shirt from last night. I decided that maybe I should go take a shower and actually get ready.

I unzipped my jeans and shirt off and threw them on the floor along with the rest of my clothes. I took another close look around. Shit my room was messy, maybe my mom was right I needed to get cleaning.

I walked into the bathroom and screamed at the sight of Dakota standing in my bathroom.

She jumped.

"You fucking scared me!" I screamed.

She laughed as she put her hands through her hair.

"Sorry about that." She said still smiling at me.

"Damn it's cool." I said as I started to realize she was only in a towel. I couldn't help but look her up and down.

"What?" she said as she started to blush a little.

"You look..umm..good" I said as I felt my face start to turn hot.

She blushed more. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Like really damn good" I whispered to her.

She giggled and put her hand on my face.

I closed my eyes and felt her touch. I couldn't believe this was happening.

She leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and bit her bottom lip.

She laughed when I did that and pushed me playfully off her.

"Stoppp" she said as she turned around to face the mirror, I saw her secretly smiling.

"Hmm" I said as I walked closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What if I don't want to stop?"

I leaned my head down and kissed her neck. I heard her sigh and put her hands on top of mine.

"Stop" she whispered.

"Mmm make me" I responded back and kissed her neck again leaving my lips a little longer. I liked how I made her act.

Her hands gripped mine a little tighter. I licked her neck and kissed it again. I couldn't help myself. I didn't know what was coming over me but liked it. I heard her take a deep breath and moan a bit.

"I don't want to make you stop K" she whispered.

I smiled at this point and continued to kiss her neck and eventually I started to suck a little. She moaned quietly.

I loved that I was making her feel this way. I never wanted it to end. But with my luck it did. I heard a bang on the bathroom door and I looked up.

"Fuck" I whispered.

She laughed a little and looked at me.

"Well that made you stop" she said as she kissed my lips.

I kissed her back and walked towards the door.

I opened the door a little to find Rob standing there. Shit!

"Hey" I said through the crack in the door. I saw from the corner of my eye Dakota look at me.

"Hey can I come in?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Uhh…" I looked quickly back at Dakota who I saw was naked. My face turned red and I felt myself get hot.

"Damn" I whispered under my breath and closed my eyes.

_Pull yourself together Kristen. _I told myself as I took a deep breath and gained composure.

"No…I mean ill meet you downstairs okay" I said.

He looked at me weird.

"I can't join you?" he said with a sad face.

"No please just wait downstairs" I told him.

"Fine" he said as he attempted to kiss me. I kissed his cheek and shut the door.

"Thanks" I told him through the door.

I turned around and put my back against the door and slid down so I was sitting on the floor. Dakota was in her bra and panties. She looked down at me and laughed a little

"Who was that?"

"Rob" I said under my breath. Her eyes got wide and she started cracking up.

"Why is that funny" I asked her. She walked over to me and sat down next to me with her back against the door and turned her head to look at me.

"It's funny because you freaked out and I was naked in your bathroom" she said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically as I kissed her lips.

She smiled.

"Well that's what you get for teasing me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Teasing is hardly what I was doing." I said as I took her hand and entwined my fingers in hers.

She looked down at my hand and smiled.

"Can I ask you something D?" I said in a small whisper.

"Yeah sure anything"

I was afraid to ask but I knew I had to.

"What are we? I mean are we a couple or something?"

She took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"I don't know honestly. I mean you are dating Rob and I'm dating Garrett."

"Yeah…" I said as I felt my voice start to trail off.

"But you want to be with me right?" she asked.

I looked up at her.

"Hell yeah I want to be with you." I told her.

"What about you? Do you want to be with me?"

I was afraid of the answer to that but I just had to know.

She thought for a few minutes and smiled at me.

"Yeah I do." She said as she kissed my lips.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"But you don't want to break up with Garrett do you?" I asked.

"No, and you don't want to break up with Rob do you?"

I thought for a minute about what she asked me. Did I really wanna be with Rob? I mean I love him but I couldn't walk out of the house without people mobbing us.

"I do want to be with him yes." I said while my eyes looked at the floor.

"Okay then lets just keep me and you on the down low for a while till we figure out what we both want. Is that fair enough?"

I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah that sounds good" I said as I put my fingers through my hair. "Sort of like a love affair am I right?"

She nodded and laughed.

"Yeah a love affair."

I laughed.

"But are we a couple?" I asked still pressing the subject.

"I want to be. This is just all new for me you know I've never been with a girl before especially my best friend."

"Same here" I told her.

It was silent for a few minutes but a good silent. Dakota leaned her head on my shoulder and I placed my head on hers. Our fingers still locked. I was falling for her and I was falling fast. I wondered how she felt about me.

"Kristen?"

I lifted my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

She leaned in and kissed me passionately. We continued to kiss…rubbing our tongues together as I ended our kiss with biting her lip. I noticed she was wearing Pina Colada lip gloss.

"Mmm" she said.

I licked my lips and smiled.

"What?"

"You're a good kisser." She said as she kissed my lips again.

I kissed her back and bit her lip again.

"Damn stop" she said as she pushed me again playfully.

I laughed and got off the floor and held out my hand to her. She put her hand in mine as I lifted her off the floor.

"I have to take a shower." I told her as I walked and grabbed a towel.

She pouted her lips.

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing I should get going before your boyfriend comes up here and decides last minute he wants to shower with you. If he sees me in here he is going to notice something." She laughed.

"Alright then…ill see you later?" I asked as I dropped the towel and pulled her into me.

She nodded and just looked at me. I stared into her eyes. They were so perfect.

"I love your eyes" I told her.

"Thanks" she said as she blushed.

I leaned and kissed her lips passionately.

"Ill see you later beautiful" I told her. She blushed even more.

"Bye" she said as she kissed my lips again and walked out the door.


	9. Texts

I walked out of the shower feeling refreshed and of course smiling all over the place about Dakota. I knew having a secret relationship isn't what I wanted but at least I was with her and she wanted me back.

I got dressed and walked down stairs to meet Rob. He was sitting there talking with my brother about some new baseball game that he had gotten on his PS3.

"Jesus" I said out loud as they both looked up at me. "All you ever talk about is baseball games."

"I know I know "my brother said.

I laughed and walked towards Rob and sat down next to him on the couch. He put his arm around me.

Then the guilt started to kick in. This is what I was afraid of.

He looked down at me and kissed me. Guilt that's all I felt.

I hardly kissed him back.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing I just don't feel good is all."

"Oh I'm sorry" he said in an apologetic voice. "Is that why you didn't answer my call last night?"

Shit I had forgotten about that.

"Uh…yeah" I said and looked away from him.

I was missing Dakota. I wished she was here even though it had only been 20 minutes or less since I had seen her last. I figured if I was going to keep our relationship under wraps I better do a damn good job at hiding it better. I needed to swallow the guilt I was feeling. I felt my phone go off and looked at the text. It was from Dakota.

"_Hey I miss you…we should totally hang out again tonight xo3 D."_

I smiled wide at that text. Rob looked at me.

"Who's the text from?" he asked.

I gulped silently.

"From Dakota…she wants to hang out again tonight." I told him.

"Oh" he said. "Well I thought we were going to do something together tonight, and didn't you hang out with her last night?"

I tried not to be nervous.

"Yeah we did but not for very long. She had to go home early." I told him. I hated lying to people especially Rob.

"Oh" he said with disappointment.

I felt bad.

"Well we could go out to dinner and then I could with D." I told him.

A smile came back on his face.

"Oh okay that's cool." He said as he kissed me again. Fucking guilt.

I started to text back.

"_Well I'm going to go out with Rob for dinner but after that baby I'm all yours ;)" _

Damn I love this girl.

I waited like a school girl who was waiting for her crush to call her back but this was so much more than a crush.

She texted me back.

"_Okay K sounds good, let's go clubbing. How about the Roxy?" _

Clubbing? Jesus it was bad enough I didn't know how to dance. I thought about it and decided. Why not I could just sit there and drink.

"_Sure babe that's cool. Ill pick you up around 9ish. Love you"_

I knew our relationship was not even one day old but I wanted to tell her.

I got a text back and was kind of nervous to open it.

"_I love you more :)" _

I smiled big and blushed. I couldn't help it.

"What are you smiling about Kris?" Rob asked me.

I wiped the smile off my face fast.

"Nothing is it wrong to smile" I teased him.

He smiled and laughed

"Nope. Nothing wrong with that." He pulled me closer.

I smiled. This day nothing could go wrong.

When it came time to dinner I had dressed up casual. I did not want to wear a dress knowing that I would be going clubbing but I wore one anyways since Rob didn't know I would be going out to a club with Dakota. He had always tried to get me to go to places like that with him…my excuse

'_I can't even do an interview do you think I can dance in front of a group of strangers?'_

'_Well I thought it would be fun Kristen come on you should go'_

'_No Rob I refuse to go'_

That is always how these conversations would go but I guess Dakota was an exception.

I told Rob that I would drive myself and brought a bag of clothes so I could change out of what I was wearing. I wore a black little dress and about a few inches high of heels.

I was feeling as guilty as it is keeping the relationship of Dakota and me behind his back but I felt as if I had no other option. I wanted to be with Dakota but then again I didn't want to hurt Rob. I was being selfish and I knew it.

My cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me Garrett"

That surprised me…of course what didn't surprise me these days.

"Oh ah hey what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Dakota."

I automatically became nervous. Jesus Dakota couldn't keep a secret and I thought I was doing badly.

"Um…what about her?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"Well I want to ask her to go steady with me you know what I mean? I just want to be with her and no other girl. I know it is really soon for all this but you're her best friend so I figure I would ask you for some advice."

I let out a sigh of relief. I was so thankful that it wasn't something about me and her but I still wasn't happy that he wanted to go steady with her. Fucker.

"Well…I guess you should just tell her you want to go steady and see what she says." I told him grinding my teeth to keep from screaming at him.

"That's it?" he said.

"Yep that's it but I really got to go I have to meet someone."

"Oh alright" he said. "Talk to you later?"

"Yep" I said as I hung up the phone quickly.

I looked at the time on my phone. Shit I was late.

I ran out the door with my bag in my hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other.

…

It was an hour before I arrived at the restaurant. I hated the traffic in L.A. As soon as I stepped out of the car there was nothing but paparazzi, another thing I didn't miss about L.A ether.

I walked through the crowd of people while trying to get to the restaurant. I finally made it and looked around. I saw Rob sitting in the corner and walked to him.

"I see you found us a table." I said as I smiled at him.

He looked up and got up from the table. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my forehead. We weren't allowed to make our love public. Another thing I hated about this relationship even though I never had the guts to say it.

We sat down and ordered drinks and food. We talked about the movie and mostly us a couple. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy looking at my phone to see what time it is. Just counting the moments when I could be with Dakota. Unfortunately Rob noticed this.

"What's wrong Kris? Your all fidgety like your in a hurry or something." He said with worry in his eyes.

"No I'm fine I'm just uh tired that's all." I said. Lying was just becoming a part of me.

"Oh well if you want I can just pay the bill and we can go."

I liked that idea.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea if you don't mind. I just haven't been feeling well."

"Its okay" he said as he motioned the waiter to bring the check. "We can just go back to your house and sleep".

Crap.

"Rob" I said touching my hand to his lightly "I think it might be best if I just go home alone tonight"

He stared at me. I could tell that I hurt him a bit by what I said but I had no choice.

"If that's what you want Kris" he said in a small voice.

"Don't take it like that okay babe? Its just I want to be alone for a bit. That's all its not you" I told him.

That kind of cheered him up a bit.

"Okay then, so ill see you later than?" he asked.

"Yes, ill call you tomorrow"

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said back and got up and kissed his cheek.

I opened up my phone as I was farther away from the table and texted Dakota.

"_I'm on my way to pick you up. Be there is about 30. Love you"_

I got in my car paparazzi and all and backed out of the parking lot. The funny thing was I didn't feel half as bad as I thought I would about leaving Rob at that restaurant. All I knew was I was going to see her and that would be better than any old dinner.

**A/N well lets see how my updating is for the next week or so. Enjoy and Review :)**


	10. Teasing

**A/N: well i decided to put a little twist on this. Let me know what you think. Thanks and Enjoy! **

**P.S Thank you to all the people who read this story and reviewed. Thanks for adding this story to your favorites also. It means a lot :)  
**

I pulled up into her driveway with a huge smile on my face. I wasn't excited about the whole dancing thing but seeing Dakota made it all much better.

I grabbed my bag, got out of the car.

When I got to the door I ran my fingers through my hair and rang the doorbell anxiously waiting to see her. I couldn't describe how happy I was at this moment.

Again that obviously came crashing to. Garrett opened the door.

"Wow you look good Kristen; I've never seen you dressed up before."

"Thanks…" I mumbled. What the fuck is he doing here? "Where's Dakota?"

"She is upstairs taking a shower" he said. I was kind of thankful he wasn't with her.

"Alright well I have to get changed." I said holding up the bag. "So I'm going to go upstairs and change in her mom's room."

"Whatever" he said walking to the living room.

I looked back to make sure he wasn't planning on walking upstairs. When I was certain he wasn't coming I ran upstairs and into Dakota's room.

I walked into her room and shut the door behind me. I looked around at her much cleaner room. There were pictures hanging on the walls of her and her family.

As I was going to open my bag to get ready I looked towards her dresser and saw a picture of me and her at the premiere of Twilight New Moon. I picked it up and smiled. This girl was amazing.

"You like that picture?"

I turned around to see her standing there….Again nothing but a towel and wet hair.

"Yeah I do. I didn't know you had it." I said as I put it back down on the dresser.

I leaned against the dresser and folded my arms…looking her up and down.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"You like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

"I'd like it more if it was off" I said as I laughed.

She walked up to me and kissed my lips.

I kissed her back rubbing my tongue along her bottom lip and pressed my tongue up to her lips. She allowed me to enter her mouth. Our tongues wrestled with each other and when we were finished I bit her bottom lip like always but this time I pulled a little with my teeth.

She giggled.

"Mmmm I have to get ready" I told her as I kissed her lips again.

She looked me up and down.

"You look good, why are you wearing a dress?"

"Well I don't know I figured I would dress nice" I said which was partly the truth. "But I'm changing trust me"

"Mhm?" she said as she folded her arms to try to pretend she was mad. I laughed a little and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into me.

"Sssh no need to get mad" I whispered as I kissed her lips.

She put her hand through my hair and looked into my eyes.

"I hated when you cut your hair" she whispered.

"I know you did" I said as I rubbed my hand down to her lower back.

She leaned in and kissed my lips again. God her lips were so soft.

I kissed her back and pulled her closer to me.

"I really have to change" I told her as she kissed my lips again and licked my neck.

"No you don't" she said as she licked my neck again.

I sighed and pulled her right almost on top of me. We couldnt get any closer to each other.

"Stop" I said. I could feel the curves of her body through the towel.

"Make me" she smiled and she kissed my neck again and ran her hands down my back.

"Fuck you" I moaned as she kissed my neck again and licked down to my collarbone. I could feel the heat rising off my body.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Right now?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"We have to stop" I whispered.

"No we don't." she said as she kissed a spot right above my boobs.

"Fuck" I whispered. I knew I had to stop or this could get way out of hand. Plus I was pretty sure she was a virgin.

"Your boyfriend is right down stairs" I said fast.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that" I told while trying not to laugh.

She smiled.

"I'm not mad…just craving you." She said as she took off her towel.

I stared at her body. It felt as though a rush of fire went through me. She wasn't as innocent as everybody claimed her to be. I knew from first hand experience.

"I need to get in my dresser." She said with a smile on her face. I felt myself start to get wet.

"Damn…I mean ah okay" I said as I moved out of her way and laid down on the bed.

I continued to stare at her body. I really needed her.

She was looking for clothes and started throwing them on the bed.

"Get over here." I said.

She turned around and looked at me. She smiled pleased with herself.

"No" she said simply as she turned back around and grabbed a couple other pieces of clothing.

I crawled across the bed and grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed with me.

She laughed as I put her on the bed and got on top of her.

"I told you to come over here" I said as I smiled at her.

She laughed as she pushed me off of her.

"You need to learn control baby" she said as she kissed me and got off the bed.

Damn her. I just looked at her and watched her get dressed.

When she was finished she looked at me as if I was horrible science experiment that just wasn't quite right.

"You're wearing a dress clubbing?"

I got off the bed and looked at her.

"Nope" I said teasingly.

It was my turn. I took off the dress slowly and looked at her never breaking eye contact.

She stared at me and licked her lips.

I wasn't wearing a bra so it was even better.

I saw her face go from white to crimson red in a matter of seconds.

"Are you blushing?" I asked her as I bent down and grabbed my bag and slowly started to look for clothes to get dressed in.

"No…"she said as she looked away quickly.

I smirked a little as I started to put some clothes on, the shirt being last.

"You know your not so innocent when it comes down to stuff like this." I told her.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's only with you, I mean I'm different around you. I would never be like this with anyone else. I guess I'm just comfortable around you."

I finished getting dress and wrapped my arms around her waist

I leaned into her and kissed her lips.

"We have to stop teasing each other like this" she said.

I nodded and just kissed her again. I kissed her lips over and over again in a repeat motion until we started to make out again but this time more passionately. I backed her slowly onto the bed while I continued to rub my tongue against hers. She ran her hands down my back as we landed on the bed and I got on top of her.

I kissed her lips once more and then kissed down her neck as I ran my hands down the side of her body. She was so soft.

She moaned as I touched her.

I ran my hands up her shirt and cupped her breasts.

"Kristen" she moaned as she kissed my lips.

Then everything got fucked over. Again.

I heard a knock on the door as we both looked up.

"UGH!" I said as I rolled off of her and got off the bed. I was clearly pissed as she looked up at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back down with her so I was laying next to her.

"Be right there" she said towards the person on the other side of the door. She then looked back at me and placed her hand on the side of my face.

"Stop" she whispered. "Just stop"

I closed my eyes. I was so pissed and it wasn't just at the fact that we interrupted again but everything else in my life was just as fucked up.

"Seriously fuck my life" I yelled.

"Sshhh." She said as she kissed my lips.

"You need to calm down okay" she told me in the sweetest voice. I knew she was right. I took a deep breath.

"Kiss me" I whispered to her.

She leaned in and kissed me and ran her tongue along my bottom lip.

"I love you" I said as I kissed her lips again.

She looked into my eyes.

"I love you more" she said as she kissed my lips back.

The knock on the door came again but this time louder.

"We should probably go get that." I said as I continued to kiss her.

She sighed and nodded and got off the bed. I watched her walk to the door and open it. I stayed on her bed there was no point of getting up.

I looked at the door to see it was, not a surprise it was Garrett.

"Hey babe" he said to Dakota as he kissed her lips.

She turned around and looked at me. She knew I was pissed.

Dakota POV

Garrett came in and kissed me. I knew Kristen was mad it was written all over her face.

I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't with my boyfriend here.

He put his hand on my waist and looked over at Kristen.

"You ok?" he asked. "You look kind like killing someone."

She looked at me and Garrett.

"Yup never been better" she said as she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm going outside for a smoke. Ill meet you out there when you're ready." She said as she looked at me. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes as she walked out my door.

"Wait you didn't tell me you were going out" Garrett said to me as soon as Kristen walked out.

"I didn't?" I said as I tried to play it off like I didn't know what he was talking about. "It was kind of a last minute thing sorry."

He looked at me and he looked pissed.

"Fuck that Dakota. You're staying here" he said to me.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staying with me." he said firmly and grabbed my arm hard enough to put bruises in it.

I hated fighting like this with him and he was hurting me. I would have to do something to try to get out of it without it escalating.

"Listen I'm sorry" I apologized. "I just want to go out with Kristen that's all….its not like I'm going out with a guy its her."

He looked at me and grabbed my arm tighter. Shit that hurt.

"You better not be going out with another guy…your mine." he said firmly as he threw my arm away from him almost breaking it.

"Get out of here." He said as he walked to my computer and started playing a game. "And don't let me find you fucking someone. That's mine to"

I grabbed my purse and sneakers and walked out the door. The fighting had gotten worse since I decided I wanted to go steady with him. I hated him but I couldn't escape.


	11. Our Song

**A/N to be honest I didn't really like this chapter. So sorry if its not all that great. The song by the way I used in here is not mine and is by Katy Perry. It's called Teenage Dream. :) Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed. Please tell other readers about this since I heard my story isn't searchable. Thanks and as always enjoy!**

Kristen POV

So here I was sitting on top of my car waiting for my secret girlfriend who was in there with another guy. It couldn't get more perfect than that.

I looked out towards the scenery outside of Dakota's house and was the only thing that pretty much calmed me down. It was so peaceful. The L.A lights, and nothing but the sound of crickets in the woods. I took another inhale of my cigarette and blew it out into the crispy cold air.

I heard the sound of footsteps crunching in the dirt. I didn't bother to turn around because I knew who it was.

"Hey…" she said as her voice trailed off and she sat down on my car.

"Hi." I said as I took another hit of the cigarette.

She leaned her head against my shoulder. I took a deep breath and kissed the top of her forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked in the tiniest voice.

"Nothing I'm okay" I said as I finished off the cigarette and threw it in the dirt.

She turned my face towards hers with her hand and looked me in my eyes.

"I love you Kristen" she said looking right at me.

I smiled slightly "I love you too Dakota"

She leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and then looked out over the L.A strip.

"You know I have lived here all my life…" I started to say.

She looked at me even though I wasn't looking at her.

"and I don't miss the noise. Being up here with you and the quiet is amazing. I promise I'm gonna take you somewhere so nice. I don't know where but it's just gonna be you and me." I finished as I put my arm around her waist.

She smiled at me and kissed my lips again.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

I nodded as I got off the car and held out my hand to help her. She took my hand didn't let go… she just entwined her fingers with mine. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Lets go" I said as we got in the car and drived off.

A few hours in traffic we arrived at the Roxy with a bunch of paparazzi and shit. Another amazing story of my life.

I walked out of the car with Dakota next to me and after an hour of pestering from media we finally got into the club.

"I'm going to the bar you want something?" I asked over the loud music. She nodded and walked out to the dance floor.

I sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for vodka and rum and something non virgin for Dakota. As I waited I looked out at Dakota on the dance floor. She looked in tune with the music. I had no idea what was playing but she looked good. When the song was over I had moved to a small booth in the back of the club and I had finally got our drinks. Dakota came over to me and sat on my lap.

"Heyy this seat is for more than one person you know" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is that a problem?" she said as she backed her ass up on me.

"Nope" I groaned and kissed the side of her neck. She got off my lap and sat down next to me in the booth.

"Let's go dance" she said as David Bowie came on.

I laughed. "You have to be kidding babe"

She looked right at me, kissed me and ran her tongue along my lip. There were so many people in here that no one was paying attention to us. They were ether on the dance floor, in the bathroom, or at the bar.

"Is that your way of trying to get me to dance with you?" I asked her as I kissed her lips again and tasted her cherry lip gloss. God she was so sexy.

She nodded her head and smiled as she kissed my lips again and ran her hand up my thigh.

I placed my hand on her lower back and pushed her towards me closer.

I looked into her sky blue eyes. Those eyes always got to me.

"Ill make you a deal." I said to her and kissed her lips.

She smiled "What's that?"

"If tonight it's just me and you no one else, no interruptions, or anything then I will go dance."

She looked at me and thought for a minute.

"How about you dance with me alllll nightttt, not just one dance while were here and then tonight I promise just you and me"

I sighed. "Fine fine" She always knew how to get me do what she wanted. I need to think about changing that.

She kissed my lips and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go babbyyyy"

"Ugh" I said as she pulled me up and on to the dance floor with her. I felt so socially awkward. I hated being a group of people especially this crowd. They all knew the music they were dancing to, I didn't. Dakota started dancing and pulling me up to her…I dragged my feet.

"Come on let's go you promised." She said pulling me up to her. I ended up moving up behind her.

"You dance, ill watch." I told her as I folded my arms.

"Bullshit K, you promised." She said as she backed up on me and rubbed her ass on me.

"No your not gonna get me to do what you want this time." I said holding my ground.

She leaned her back against me and wrapped her arms around my neck and started to grind on me.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You want to do this in front of everyone?" I whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "If it makes you dance with me yes and plus its dark in here no one knows it's us so put your hands on me and dance."

I sighed and wrapped my hands around her so my hands were on her lower abdomen.

She started to grind on me. She was so into the music and she ran her fingers through her hair and had her eyes closed. If you compared her and me you could definitely tell she was a better dancer than I was. Maybe that was because she was a cheerleader but still.

She slowly got me to get into the music with her. I danced a little a spot I called my "square" while she was all on top of me. I was enjoying every moment of it and I was glad she didn't care who was watching.

Dakota changed her style when one song came on. She looked right at me and smiled. I had no idea what it was but she told me it was our song.

"What song is this? You know me I don't listen to the radio." I said to her.

"It's called Teenage Dream by Katy Perry, I want this to be our song"

I sat there and listened to the words…

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

I liked the song. I mean it wasn't really the kind of music I was into but I figured if Dakota liked it; it would be perfect for us.

"I like it" I told her as I leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled big at me and we danced to the song. I knew I was hooked to her.

After dancing to a few fast songs a slow song came on. She looked at me and smiled.

"I bet you don't want to dance to this do you?" she asked me.

I pulled her into me and rested my hands on her lower back. I started to slow dance with her.

"Of course I do" I told her as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Someone is going out of their comfort zone" she smiled.

"I am but do you see how many people are dancing. Plus were in the middle of the dance floor so nothing to worry about. Oh yeah and the most important thing…I love you"

She laughed "I love you to, more than you'll ever know"

I leaned down and kissed her. She would never realize how much I loved her and she was no longer a rock she was my rock. The one that kept me afloat. I knew that if I were to ever drown from all the emotions that I was going through that she would be there for me. I loved her, and I was now starting to realize I don't want to be with anyone else…not even Rob.

I loved Rob, but every moment I spent with Dakota I fell more in love with her and more out of love with Rob.

We finished up our slow dance and danced to a few more songs, as I promised. Eventually I looked at my cell phone and it was 1 in the morning.

I looked at Dakota who was cuddled up next to me drinking her virgin Strawberry Daiquiri.

"Do you want to go back; I mean its 1 in the morning." I laughed.

"Yeah let's go." She said as she got up out of the booth and set down her drink. I put my hood over my head and grabbed her hand not even thinking about the people around me. We walked outside to my car and got in. Paparazzi surrounding us as usual.

Eventually we ended up on the highway about half way to Dakota's house. She looked at me and frowned realizing where we were going.

"I don't want to go back to my house"

I looked at her than back at the road.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"I just don't…" she said looking out the window.

"What are you not telling me?"

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Nothing I just want to go back to your place tonight."

I sat their in silence for a minute trying to figure out why she didn't want to go back. Eventually I gave up and let her have what she wanted. I didn't want to argue with her.

"Alright D, but you have no clothes at my house or a toothbrush or anything, at least I brought a bag of that stuff."

She touched my leg and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine I just want to go to your house. I'll manage."

"Okay that's fine" I said. I wondered what was going on with her.

I sat there kind of pissed. Why couldn't she talk to me about stuff like this?

She leaned over to me. I looked over at her than back at the road.

"Kiss me please" she pleaded.

I kissed her lips as she put her hand on my cheek.

I looked back at the road and drove in the silence of the car for the rest of the ride to my house.


	12. First Time Means Everything

We pulled up to my house around 2 in the morning. I hated long drives and I was tired as hell.

I parked the car and laid my head back in my seat.

"You tired?" Dakota asked me as she placed her hand on my leg. I could feel her looking at me.

"Mhm" I said lazily as I closed my eyes. I didn't feel like getting up but I knew I had to.

"I'm gonna head inside, you coming?" she said as she leaned over to my seat and kissed my lips gently.

I nodded as I sluggishly got out of the car and walked up to my room with Dakota.

When we got in the room I jumped on my bed and groaned. I heard Dakota laugh at me as she laid down next to me on the bed.

"Did I wear you out?" she smiled.

I laid on my side to face her. "Yeah you did actually, I'm exhausted."

"Well I guess that means I don't have to fulfill my promise." She laughed as she turned her back towards me.

"Oh hell no, I did all that dancing with you and you know me that took a lot." I complained

I could hear her laughing silently.

She rolled back over and kissed my lips and pressed her tongue against mine. Our tongues moved in sync with one another, it was so passionate.

I got on top of her and started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. I could feel her breathing start to quicken.

I took off her shirt and went back to kissing her body. I ran my hands slowly down the sides of her.

"Kristen" she moaned. "Stopp"

I stopped with a confused look on my face as I looked up at her.

"You promised no interruptions" I said annoyed.

"I have an idea" she said and smiled.

"What's that?"

She turned me over so she was on top and straddled me.

"How about a strip tease?"

I sat up fast. I didn't think I heard her correctly.

"A…a…what?" I stuttered.

She got off me and stood at the edge of the bed.

"You know a strip tease" she said as she slowly started to unbutton her pants and danced a little.

I was surprised she even knew what a strip tease was or that she even knew how to do one.

I just stared at her and watched.

She slowly started to undress in front of me. I couldn't help but get hot over it; she just made me want her more.

She slid down her pants and threw them across my room. She was just in her bra and panties now. Exactly how I wanted her.

"Mmmm stop" I said as I bit my lip and slid to the edge of the bed.

I grabbed her waist and scanned my eyes across her body. "I want to do the rest"

She smiled and jumped on top of me while she straddled me. I put my hands on her lower back and squeezed her ass.

She giggled.

"What about your clothes?"…she asked as she started to take off my shirt and lifted it over my head. She then started to undo my pants. She then bit my neck and winked at me.

I slid my hands up her back and started to suck on her neck. She ran her fingers through my hair and moaned.

I kissed from her neck to her collarbone all the way down to her breasts as I undid her bra and threw it on the floor. I could feel her breathing start to get heavy as she grabbed me closer to her.

I kissed her left breast and started to suck on her nipple. She pulled my hair and moaned louder.

"Fuckkk Kristen" she moaned as she grabbed my hair harder.

I licked her nipple and bit and then went to the other boob and started sucking on that to. I wanted to make sure she felt the best pleasure since I was pretty sure this was her first time.

That stopped me. Her first time…

She looked at me with concern on her face and placed her hand on the side of my face.

"What's wrong why did you stop?"

I looked at her in silence.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she persisted.

"This is your first time…" I told her and moved my head to look away from her.

She looked at me and moved my head towards her so I was looking at her.

"Yes it is, but I want it to be with you."

I sighed.

"Are you sure, I mean this is a big deal."

She kissed my lips. "I'm sure, I trust you"

I kissed her back and laid down on the bed with her. I got on top of her while continuing to kiss her. I didn't part our lips once except to breathe.

I ran my hands all over her body feeling every inch of her. She moaned at my touch.

She ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed down her neck and licked all the way down to her stomach. My clothes were off by now and she was completely naked to.

I looked at her as I started to lick her pussy. She grabbed my hair and moaned loud I was sure the neighbors could hear.

I continued to lick her down there and right in between her folds. She moaned and screamed my name. I ran my hands down her thighs and inserted my tongue inside of her.

"Oh my god Kristenn damnnn" she screamed.

I continued to eat her out and hit all her sensitive spots. I was learning what turned her on and what didn't. I loved everything I was doing to her and she was too.

I made her cum as I licked up all of it. She was breathing so heavy.

I slid up on top of her so we were facing each other and started to rub my body up against hers while rubbing her pussy with my hand

She started breathing heavier and sweating. The heat was so intense inside of me I could hardly control it. The more we rubbed against each other and ran our hands on each other the more the heat rose.

I kissed her body and bit, licked, and sucked every single part of her. She was moaning and screaming my name so loud and it was just turning me on so much more.

I eventually slid my hand inside of her wetness.

She moaned so loud I had to kiss her lips from waking up the people in my house.

"Ssssh" I whispered in her ear. "Your gonna wake up my family"

I worked my fingers in and out of her slow at first. I could feel her wetness all over my hand and I could feel her tighten around my fingers.

"I…I…mmmm…can't" she tried to mouth out. "It just….mm…feels so good"

I slipped another finger inside of her and went as deep as I could.

She dug her nails into my back and screamed my name.

"Fuck your wet" I whispered in her ear.

"For you" she moaned and pulled on my hair.

I continued to work my fingers in and out of her till she came on them.

"Damn" she said as she let out of a sigh of relief.

I rolled off of her and laid down next to her, both of us sweaty.

I was breathing a little heavy myself but not as much as she was.

"Was it good?" I asked curiously.

She leaned on her side and wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered in my ear.

"Fuck yes"

I smiled and positioned my self to cuddle with her.

"You're all sweaty" I laughed as I kissed her lips.

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why"

"I know it's cause it's hot in here" I said sarcastically and laughed.

She pushed me off of her acting like she was mad. I smirked at her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me, our sweaty bodies touching again.

I felt her sigh when I touched her.

"Your not mad at me babe" I said as I kissed the side of her neck. She took a deep breath.

"No I'm not" she said as she turned her head back and kissed me and cuddled up against me. She placed her hands on top of mine and closed her eyes.

"I love you" she whispered.

I held her as close as I could.

"I love you too, always and forever."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my heart and soul in my arms.

**A/N: I didn't really like this chapter ether but not as much as chapter 11. Let me know what you think. It's another failed attempt at writing sex. I hope you enjoyed it though and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing again. Your what makes me want to write more :)  
**


	13. Lessons in Pleasure

**A/N: again hating this chapter! lol ill try and do better. please enjoy. **

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. Jesus I can't get any sleep around here.

Dakota groaned as she put her head under the pillow.

"Turn that shit off" she mumbled.

I felt around for the phone and looked at it. It was Rob, what the hell.

"Hello" I said sleepily.

"Heyy I know it's early but I was wondering if we could talk real quick."

I rolled over and looked at the time.

"It's 6 in the morning Rob" I said. I must have sounded really annoyed because he switched up his tone.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that Garrett called me last night and he was really worried about Dakota. He tried her cell phone but she didn't answer, I was wondering if you knew where she was."

I sighed and looked over at Dakota sleeping naked on my bed. I actually kind of smiled.

"She slept over my house." I said.

"Oh…" he said as his voice trailed off.

We were silent for a while.

"Anything else?" I asked annoyed.

"Well yeah actually I was wondering if we could go out tonight, just you and me"

"Sure" I said not taking in half of what he said; I was too tired to deal with this.

"Okay" he said. I could hear the perkiness in his voice. "I'll let you go back to sleep, love you and call you later."

"Mhm, love you too" I said as I hung up the phone and went back to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up to Dakota in bathroom brushing her teeth. I got up and ran my fingers through my hair realizing I was still naked.

I bent down and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt. I stood up and slid them on and walked towards the bathroom. I leaned in the door way and looked at her.

She finished brushing her teeth and looked up at the mirror and saw me.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey you" I said while walking towards her. I kissed her lips and sat down on the bathroom counter.

I pulled out my cigarette and lit it. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Why are you smoking?" she asked. I could here the annoyed tone in her voice.

I shrugged my shoulders and inhaled the smoke.

She stuck her hand out.

"Give it to me." she asked looking right at me.

I looked down at the cigarette and then back at her.

"I just did last night" I smiled and laughed.

I could see the smile start to form on her face as she was blushing, but she wiped it off fast.

"Seriously"

I took one big hit of it and handed to her.

She rolled her eyes again and turned on the faucet to put it out.

"So…" I said as I slid over to her.

She looked at me then back at the mirror. I knew she was pretending to be mad at me. It was actually kind of cute.

"Well…I guess if you're not going to talk to me I'm going to go take a shower" I said as I hopped off the counter and started to undress.

She looked at me in the mirror and smiled but quickly changed her face again.

I turned on the shower and placed my hand in to check the temperature; just right.

I took off all my clothes and got in the shower.

I slid the door shut and stood under the water and let it hit my face. I ran my fingers through my wet hair.

"You know you can join me if you want." I yelled over the shower to her.

I saw her looking in the mirror at me her eyes wide. I opened the shower door a little and poked my head out.

"Come on" I said to her. "I know you want to"

She smiled and started to undress. She seemed more comfortable.

She eventually stepped in the shower and looked at me.

"You know I'm still mad at you" she said trying not look at my body.

I grabbed her and pulled her under the water with me.

"No your not" I whispered to her.

She kissed my lips and slid her tongue in my mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we continued to make out. I stopped and looked at her. She was obviously hornier than I was.

"I really do have to take a shower though" I said as I ran my hands down her wet body.

She moaned and kissed my lips again.

"I can help." She smiled.

I looked at her and laughed.

"One night of sex and now you're horny all the time."

She rolled her eyes and pushed me playfully.

"But you weren't pleasured as much as I was. Last night was for me, I want right now to be for you"

I laughed and shrugged.

"Which ever you prefer."

She kissed my lips again and ran her tongue down my neck. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked back at her.

She grabbed my body wash and put some in her hand.

"You act like you've done this before" I said as I ran my hands down to her lower back.

"I haven't but I'm pretty sure I know how to wash you."

I laughed at little. She rubbed the body wash in her hands and started to rub my stomach. I moaned a little at her touch but just watched her. She ran her hands up my stomach to my boobs and started to wash them.

"Fuck" I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"You like this" she smiled and she grabbed my boobs and started rubbing them.

"Mmmhmmm" I tired to say. I couldn't control my breathing.

She continued to rub on my boobs and slid her hands all over my body. I felt the fire burn up again inside of me. I tried to control it by closing my eyes, but every time she ran her hands over me she just made it come back twice as strong. I knew she knew this to by the way I was reacted to her.

She slid her hands down my stomach to my pussy and started to rub slowly. I almost fell from the weakness in my legs. The pleasure she was giving me was way too much to handle that I almost came right there.

She giggled a little as she saw my reaction.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You think this is funny?" I asked out of breath.

"Actually I think I'm enjoying making you feeling like this" she said as she started to rub faster.

I closed my eyes. "You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this" I managed to say.

She leaned in and kissed my lips as she made me cum.

A couple more minutes had passed when we finally got out of the shower and cleaned up.

I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Dakota had just thrown on a robe since she didn't have any clothes here.

We laid down on my bed and she curled up next to me. I turned on the television and we sat there watching TV for a few mintues till she turned around and looked at me.

"I need to ask you something"

I looked at her.

"What's up?"

"It's embarrassing" she said.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"No just say it."

She was silent for a few minutes and then she finally spoke.

"Well…how do you…what you did to me last night?"

I sat there going through my head what I did.

"You mean fingering?"

She nodded and blushed.

I just had to laugh. She looked at me and started to look sad.

"Don't be embarrassed. Give me your hand." I said as I held my hand towards her.

I slid her hand down my pants and placed it on my pussy, and then I took my hand and placed it on hers.

She sighed as I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Okay I'm not really good at explaining stuff like this so just bear with me."

She nodded.

"You start with one finger like this." I said as I placed one finger inside her. She moaned.

"Now you do it."

She took one of her fingers and placed it slowly inside of me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to control myself the best I could.

"Now just work your finger slowly in and out like this."

I started to slowly work my finger in and out of her. I could feel her start to get wet. She moaned quietly.

"Do it" I whispered in her ear.

She slowly started to move her finger in and out of me. The heat was rising inside of me again. This felt so good. I closed my eyes and sighed. I needed to keep focus.

"Mmm...Okay so add a second finger." I said as I slipped another one inside of her. Her free hand gripped the sheets a bit as she moaned.

She slid another finger inside me and started to move them inside and out of me.

"Now who is wet?" she giggled a bit.

"Shut up" I said and stuck my fingers deeper inside of her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. I was planning on taking this situation over.

I slid another finger inside of her and continued working my fingers in and out of her really fast and deep she could hardly do anything to me.

"Stopp.." she moaned. I just sat there and smiled at her.

She just kept moaning and biting her lip. She then grabbed my hair with her free hand really hard.

"Ouchh damnnn" I said as she pulled my head towards her with my hair.

"Stop" she moaned out.

I didn't stop though I just kept moving faster in and out of her till she eventually came.

When she came I slid my fingers out of her and laughed. I looked at her to see her eyes closed and her face all sweaty.

"You know I hate you" she whispered.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

"No you don't you fucking love me"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me. I smiled and went to kiss her lips but she turned away.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?" she said with an annoyed tone and kept looking away from me.

"Don't be mad at me." I pulled her face towards me.

I could see the smile form on her face.

"I'm not mad at you" she said as she kissed my lips.

We continued to kiss until her phone started to ring.

She went to go grab it but I pulled her back.

"Noo your staying with me." I laughed as I kissed her neck.

She pushed me playfully a little. "I have to take this"

"Fine" I said as I kissed down her neck and ran my hands down to her waist.


	14. Bad News

**A/N okay so the last chapter wasnt to great but hopefully this makes up for it. :) enjoy and please let your friends know about this story thanksss **

Dakota POV

I picked up the phone while Kristen was distracting me, of course.

I didn't think twice about who it was until I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said as Kristen started sucking on my neck. I tried not to do anything but I elbowed her.

"Stop" I mouthed at her but she just smiled and kept rubbing her hands on me..

"Where the hell have you been?" the angry voice on the other end said.

I thought my heart stopped, literally but I couldn't react…I didn't want to let Kristen know what was going on.

"Ive been at Kristen's like I told you" I said quietly.

"Yeah fucking right, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night. You're a liar." Garrett said…he was more pissed than before.

"No really I'm here, stop being mad…you can even talk to her, I can prove it."

"You better not be fucking lying. Give her the phone now before I lose my temper." He spat.

I turned over to Kristen who had a worried look on her face.

I handed the phone to her…I was so nervous I was about to cry but I held my ground.

She looked at me and took the phone.

"Who is it?" she asked me. I think she could tell I was about to cry but didn't ask.

"It's Garrett…" I said as my voice trailed off.

She looked at the phone then back at me. I felt like I was going to die.

Kristen's POV

When Dakota handed the phone to me I was kind of nervous I didn't know what to expect.

Why did he want to talk to me?

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Garrett. Sorry to bother you but I just wanted to let you know that Dakota's mom is freaking out wanting to know where she is and I just wanted to make sure she wasn't dead or something." He said in a sweet tone. I almost felt bad for me being with his girlfriend but then again not so much.

"Oh, alright well yeah she is with me no need to worry." I said and looked back at her. There was no emotion on her face.

"Well I guess her mom wants her home. So I guess I could come pick her up, just so you don't have to go out and drive anywhere. If you want?"

I thought about it for a minute. She should go home she hasn't seen her mom in a few days. I was guessing that would be for the best even though I would miss the hell out of her.

"Yeah that's fine I guess. When?"

"Ill pick her up in a hour." He said…his tone never changing.

"Alright, bye." I said hanging up the phone and handing it to Dakota.

She took and put it on the floor.

"Your mom I guess is worried about you. So he is gonna pick you up and bring you home."

Her facial expression stayed the same.

"Oh…" she said as she turned her back to me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her into my arms.

"What's wrong" I whispered to her.

"Nothing…don't worry." She said quietly.

I turned her head to look at me.

"There is something your not telling me, I can see it in your eyes."

She was just silent.

"Tell me" I said as I put my forehead against hers.

She just closed her eyes.

"I should get ready" she whispered.

I sighed and took my forehead off of hers.

I didn't want to start an argument before she left but I was going to get it out of her…whatever was going on.

"You need clothes?" I asked as I got off the bed.

"Yeah" she said as she laid there on the bed just looking at me.

I turned around and looked for clothes for her.

"I don't have anything girly" I laughed a bit. I got some clothes and turned around to see her standing right in front of me. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I felt as if I could feel her pain through just the contact.

She parted our lips and looked at me.

"I love you so much" she said never parting our eyes.

"I love you too." I said putting my hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and sighed, she then looked at me.

"I need to get ready"

I kissed her lips. "I know"

I kissed her lips again.

"I really have to get ready" she said as I kissed her lips again.

"Okay "I said as I smiled and kissed her lips again for the fourth time.

She grabbed the clothes from me and smiled.

I loved this girl and I didn't want her to go.

While she was getting dressed I laid down on my bed and turned on my iPod and placed the headphones in my ears to drown out the outside noise.

I pressed play and drowned out the rest of the world.

I watched her dress and get ready. I enjoyed looking at her but not in a stalkerish way of course. She knew I was watching her and she didn't mind.

I eventually fell asleep and woke up a few minutes later to hear my phone ring.

I groaned and felt for my phone. I took my ear bud out and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Heyy Kris how have you been?" the voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked confused.

"This is Joan…you can't say you've forgot me after like what a week."

I laughed.

"Oh shit sorry I was sleeping" I said stretching. I looked around and saw Dakota wasn't there. I peaked in the bathroom she wasn't there ether.

"You know the premiere is in two days right?" Joan asked me.

"Shit I forgot about that." I said still distracted from finding Dakota.

"Well just make sure your ready. Have you talked to Dakota?"

I gave up finding her. I guess I was sleeping longer than I expected.

"Yeah I just saw her this morning." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh hell well that's good you two are hanging out."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah it is"

We talked a little about the premiere and the run down of what was going down. When we finally hung up the phone I actually took the time to get dressed. I had no idea where Dakota went but it was weird that she didn't even write a note or say goodbye to me.

I started to text her when my phone rang. Jesus why the hell was I so popular lately.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me Rob, you need to come to the hospital right now!"

I stopped.

"What, what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Dakota she is in the hospital"

I felt my heart fall out of my chest as everything around me went black.


	15. Hospital Visit

I woke up with Rob, my mom, and my brother hanging over the top if me.

"Jesus you scared me Kristen" I heard my mom say as she dabbed the wash cloth over my head.

I felt weird. I went to sit up but almost fell over. Rob caught me in his arms.

"Easy" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"I called you to tell you Dakota was in the hospital, I heard the phone drop…" Rob said.

"And I walked upstairs to see what you were doing because I heard a bang and I saw you on the floor passed out." my mom said as she ran her hand along my hair.

I was starting to remember as they told me. Then it hit me again…Dakota was in the hospital.

"What happened to Dakota" I asked fast.

Rob looked at me and held my hand.

"She went home with Garrett, and I guess when they got home they went upstairs and started watching a movie. Dakota said she wanted to go get a drink or something and tripped and fell down the stairs."

I sat there I couldn't believe it. I had only seen her a few hours ago.

"Is she okay" I said almost crying.

"She is in critical condition but she will be fine."

"No take me to the hospital…now" I said as I stood up.

"You need to rest Kris…" my mom said.

"No" I yelled. I looked at Rob. "Take me to the hospital now"

He looked at me and nodded.

We got in the car and drove to the hospital. He pulled up to the front entrance. I literally jumped out of the car before it stopped and ran to the front desk.

"I need to know what room Hannah Fanning is now!" I yelled to the nurse at the front desk.

She looked at me shocked.

"Are you family or..."

"I'm her girlfriend now tell me where the hell she is now!" I yelled. At this point I didn't care.

She rummaged through papers and picked up a folder.

"She is in room 432 on the fifth floor."

I didn't even say thank you just ran to the nearest elevator and pressed the button.

I was shaking all the way up to the fifth floor. Critical condition was something that did not suit well with me.

I arrived on the fifth floor and checked all the room numbers.

It seemed like it dragged on forever

_429…430…431…_

_432_, Finally…

I peaked inside the room. I saw Dakota there hooked up to tubes of all sorts. I felt my heart was ripped out of my chest I couldn't stand to see her like this.

I walked up to her and sat down on the bed. I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers.

"What happened to you" I whispered to her.

She had a bandaged wrapped around her head and black around her eye. There were gashes covered with bandages around her arms.

Jesus she was fucked up pretty bad.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up to see Joan standing over me. I let go of Dakota's hand and wrapped my arms around Joan…yeah I was crying.

She rubbed her hand on my back, and grabbed a tissue from the windowsill. She handed it to me as I wiped the tears from my eyes. I hated having a moment of weakness and I was kind of glad Rob and Dakota weren't here looking at me.

"How is she K?" she asked in a low tone.

"I don't know…Rob told me critical condition..." I looked over at Dakota in the hospital bed. "I don't understand how falling down a flight of stairs could have done this to her." I said sadly.

Joan nodded.

"Where's Cherie?" I asked Joan who was looking at Dakota in the same way I just was earlier.

"She's downstairs getting something at the gift shop for Dakota."

"Oh." I said as I sat back down on the bed with Dakota.

Joan sat across from me in the seat next to Dakota's bed.

"Tell me what's going on with you and her."

I looked over at her.

"Nothing…" I said still looking at Dakota's roughed up face.

"Kristen." She said as she folded her arms. "Tell me"

I sighed. I knew I should tell Joan.

I turned to her.

"This is between you and me, you can't tell anyone. Even Cherie." I said looking down at the ground, deciding it would be best not to make eye contact.

"Okay" she said. I could feel her staring at me.

"Dakota and I are a couple…like a secret couple I guess."

There was silence for a few moments.

"So Rob and Garrett don't know about you two?" she asked.

I looked up at her and shrugged.

"No I guess not."

Joan was about to say something until Garrett walked in.

Garrett had a sad look on his face as he walked up to me and motioned his arms out for a hug.

I hugged him back slightly. For some reason I had this deep hatred for him not being there to prevent this.

I let go of him and examined him. I didn't trust him.

"Garrett I'm so sorry about this but do you mind if we talk out in the hallway for a minute." I asked him never breaking the eye contact or the ground I was holding.

"Yeah sure" he said as he walked out towards the hallway. I saw Joan give me a look like '_what the fuck are you doing?'_ I brushed it off.

I walked out in the hallway with him and folded my arms still keeping my ground. I didn't know what I was doing.

"What's up" he asked.

I took a deep breath.

"What happened to Dakota?" I asked bluntly.

"You want the truth?" Garrett asked.

I nodded.

"Well I didn't tell Rob the full story cause I was trying to get her to the hospital but here it is…"

He never broke eye contact with me.

"Dakota and I went up to her room and started watching a movie. We lets say "got close" and well ill just tell you. I took her virginity." He said with a smile on his face. "And she went downstairs afterwards to go get us a drink and fell down the stairs. When she didn't come back I went to go check on her and she was on the floor. So I called the ambulance."

I just stared at him. I felt my fists ball up. I was going to kill him.

Cherie came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She is hanging in there." I said in a low voice. I was so angry at this point I was going to kill someone.

"Great" she said in reassurance. "Is Joan in there?" she pointed towards to Dakota's room.

I nodded once as she walked in.

I looked at Garrett. He had a smile on his face I wanted to wipe off with my fist. I walked back into the room before I decided to kill him and saw that Dakota was awake. Cherie was standing there chatting away.

Joan looked at me and immediately could tell I was pissed. I sat down on the seat next to Dakota. She smiled at me. I smiled back but it quickly went away when Garrett walked in the room and kissed her.

It was then that I noticed. Her facial expression wasn't happy when he walked in. It was almost like she was scared. When he went to touch her arm I saw her flinch a little.

I observed them a little closer. After seeing both of them react with each other at the hospital I came to a conclusion.

She was scared of him like a child. I looked at Joan and looked at her. She knew exactly what I was thinking and walked out into the hallway.

"Ill be right back" I told Dakota as I secretly winked at her. I saw her smile in the corner of my eye.

I walked out into the hallway and Joan was standing there arms folded and everything.

"What is going on?"

I looked at the room then back at Joan.

"Do you see the way Dakota reacts when Garrett is around? It's not like it was when she was first dating him…something…something is different."

She thought about it I could tell by the look on her face.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that because your in love with Dakota?" she eyed me.

"No, I'm serious about this….something is different about their relationship."

She nodded.

"I know your not one to lie Kristen, just talk to Dakota about it."

I nodded.

I saw Rob walking down the hallway about to come up to me. I had totally forgotten about him.

He looked at me, and he looked sad.

"What's wrong? Where have you been?" I asked him.

"We need to talk" he said.

Joan looked at me and back at Rob.

"Ill see you inside K" she said as she walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"I know what's going on with you and Dakota. I heard what you said to the nurse…."

I took a step back. Did he just say what I think he just said? He knows…

I felt my world start to spin as my heart fell out of my chest…again.


	16. Truth Behind the Lies

**A/N: thanks to all who reviewed. it means a lot to me :). Hope you enjoy this next chapter. My schedule will drastically change next week between school and work so ill try to update ASAP. Thanks again and Enjoy**

"What do you mean you know what's going on?" I asked trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"You called her your girlfriend." He said in a low voice.

'_Think cover it up_' I said to myself.

I sat there for a moment.

"Yeah girlfriend as meaning…a girl...who is a friend Rob." I looked right at him. I had to lie.

He shook his head.

"You have never heard that expression before?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Well I have but I mean…"

"No Rob seriously you think I'm cheating on you with my best friend…who happens to be a girl for that matter." I asked him pretending to be mad.

I walked away but he grabbed my arm.

"No listen I'm sorry, it's just the way that you said it sounded like it meant more than just friends."

I looked at him. I felt bad for lying to him and hurting him but I had no choice.

"Well your just crazy then." I said moving my arm away from him and walking into Dakota's room.

Rob followed after me. I knew what I said had hurt him, but as I said what choice did I have? If I told him the truth he would just get hurt and everything between Dakota and Garrett and me and Rob would be ruined.

I loved Rob and I couldn't do that to him.

I sat down on the chair next to Joan who was sitting next to Cherie.

Dakota was still talking to Cherie about god knows what and Joan was sitting there, her hardcore image as usual not giving a fuck.

Garrett on the other hand was sitting on the bed with Dakota. I continued to observe him with her. She still flinched every time he had touched her.

The doctor came in and said hi to everyone and looked at Dakota checking her machines and such.

"When will I be out?" Dakota asked.

The doctor looked at her and smiled.

"We are going to keep you overnight just in case and if everything looks good you can go home tomorrow and take it easy."

She nodded then looked back at Cherie, Joan and me and looked back at the doctor.

"Wait what about the premiere?" she asked.

All three of us looked at each other than back at the doctor. I had forgotten all about the premiere.

"You should be able to go if all is going well with the concussion."

Cherie smiled and put her hand on Dakota's shoulder. I was so tempted to kiss her at that moment but I decided not to.

Rob looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to head home, are we still hanging out later?"

I forgot that I agreed to hang out with him.

"Sure" I said back. "Ill text you"

He nodded and kissed me on the lips. I looked over at Dakota. She didn't see it thank god.

He walked away and Joan scooted over by me.

"Cherie and I are gonna leave soon so you'll have a chance to talk to Dakota." She said in a low tone.

"Alright…oh and by the way what is going on with you and Cherie?" I said with a smile on my face.

She laughed and patted my leg.

"Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Bullshit Joanie"

Cherie came up to us.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked Joan.

Joan got up and smiled at me.

"Well see you later Kris." Joan said as she was walking towards Dakota.

Joan hugged her and wished her good luck in the hospital overnight.

When they both left it was just Dakota, me and Garrett. How awkward.

I looked at Dakota. I knew by the look on her face she just wanted it to be and her. I was wishing the same thing.

She looked at Garrett and smiled.

"Hey do you mind getting me some food I'm starving"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back."

I saw him look at me in the corner of his eye and started making out with Dakota. He knew I hated him being with her and he knew that I was at least somewhat jealous of the relationship. I mean who couldn't tell. He was just rubbing it in my face.

When he stopped kissing her he walked out the door.

I sat there and looked at her. She smiled.

"Are you going to come over here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

I shrugged and walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek.

I heard her sigh as she closed her eyes.

I bent down and kissed her lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

When we finished our kiss I put my forehead up against hers lightly just so I wouldn't hurt her.

"What happened to you honestly?" I asked her in a whisper.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I could tell whatever had happened wasn't a accident just from looking at her.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked the edge clear in my voice.

I picked up my head and looked at her waiting for an answer.

"No…" she said in a small child like voice. "I tripped over something at the top of the stairs, it was me being careless."

I didn't believe her.

"Bullshit" I said plain and simple.

"Why don't you believe me?" she asked worriedly.

"I can see the difference of how you react around him babe. You flinch every time he touches you…you get nervous when he puts even a hand on your shoulder. Your relationship with him is different then it was in the beginning and it's not because of us."

She sat their silent for a moment.

"Are you going to honestly tell me what's wrong or just keep lying to me?"

She looked away and sighed.

The silence was thick in the air and the tension was growing; that much I could feel. She looked away from me.

"He hits me…"

I stared at her speechless. I felt the anger boil up inside me.

"What?" I said in a low tone as I moved her head to face me and our eyes to meet.

"He never use to but when I said I would go steady with him he got so…I don't know…protective. He wouldn't let me go out…even with you…"

I tried to keep my cool but the anger just kept getting stronger. I felt my fists ball up so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"Then what happened today?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Well we went back to my house obviously…we were lying on my bed and he wanted to….ah…..have sex with me. I refused to but eventually…I gave in because I didn't want him to get mad."

I took a deep breath and kept listening to her.

"So we had sex, and then we finished, but he wanted to do it one more time but I refused. He kept edging me on but I kept refusing. I thought he was cool about it when I said no for the fourth time because he said "okay, can you go get me something to drink". So I walked out of the room to go get him something and next thing I know he was in my face blowing up about everything. He pushed me down the stairs…."

I just stared at her. I never expected her to say this. I wished that it was an accident at this point.

"What about your eye?" I asked touching the black mark around it.

"Don't worry he didn't punch me in the eye I hit that with my fist on the way down"

I looked at her to make sure she wasn't lying. I was glad she wasn't.

We stood in silence for a minute till I finally spoke.

"We have to report him" is all I said to her.

"NO!" she grabbed my hand. "You can't do that…this is between you and me and no one else, you can't even tell Joan"

I just looked at her.

"Your getting hurt Dakota, what do you expect me to do stand by and watch you get hurt!" I raised my voice.

"Please….if you love me, you won't tell anyone."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know I love you, with all my fucking heart but seriously Dakota."

She kissed my lips hard and placed her tongue up to my lips. I gave in and allowed her tongue to enter my mouth. We made out for a bit letting all the emotions spill out. I knew she was trying to get me to give into her.

When we finally finished kissing, she looked at me.

"Please don't say a word." She said in a low whisper.

I just stared at her.

"Fine" I mumbled as I looked away from her.

"Don't be mad at me" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't look at her. I couldn't.

"You don't understand that you could have died today….it could have been worse than a concussion and some bruises."

She let go of my neck and leaned back in her bed. I could tell her I made think about what I said.

Garrett walked in the room.

"I got your food" he said to Dakota as he set down on the table next to the bed.

It took all my strength to not blow up in his face. She touched my thigh and I looked at her.

She shook her head no.

I looked at him then back at her and got off the bed.

"I'm going" I told no one in particular.

I leaned in and gave Dakota a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Hannah Dakota Fanning"

I let go of her and walked out the door staring at Garrett.

I wanted to kill him, and I wanted him to suffer for what he did to her and would still be continuing to do to her physically and emotionally...


	17. Thinking of You

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I have been busy with college and stuff. Sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the other ones..i have my plans thats why i didnt leave a twist at the end this time. Please enjoy and thanks to all who read and review :)**

When I came back from the hospital I laid down in my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I still couldn't get it through my head that Garrett was not only verbally abusing my best friend and girlfriend but also physically hurting her. Not only that but I couldn't even tell anyone. This was bullshit.

I shouldn't have even left her alone with him in that hospital, I should have killed him.

I threw my pillow across the room into my mirror. I was so pissed at myself for not doing anything about it.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I had to get out of this house. I heard my phone vibrate. It was Rob.

"Hello?" I said annoyed.

"You're still mad at me?" he said.

"No sorry. " I said apologetically.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing I'm fine. What time are you picking me up?"

"I was thinking I could just come over your house and we could hang out a bit"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Fine come over whenever." I said.

"How about now?" he asked with a pleased tone in his voice.

I eased up a bit. "Sure why not"

"Okay ill see you in a bit"

"Bye" I said as I hung up the phone and laid back down in bed.

I started to realize I haven't seen Rob in a while besides today of course and we haven't had sex in a long time ether.

I heard the door bell ring and got out of bed. My family was gone for the day so I guess it was just me and Rob. I was kind of nervous about that.

I got downstairs and opened the door. Rob was standing there smiling at me. I smiled back at he walked in the door and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

He bent down and kissed my lips. I felt guilty for kissing him.

"How is Dakota?" he asked me as we walked upstairs to my room.

I tried not to get mad. "She's doing better…"

"That's good I'm glad she is okay" he said as we got up to my room and he sat on my bed.

"Me too" I said sitting down on the bed with him.

We turned on the TV and watched the news for a while.

He eventually wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"You know what we haven't done in a while baby" he said with a smirk on his face and kissed my neck again. I knew this was coming.

"What" I whispered.

He slid his hand up my leg. My heart kept screaming at me for me not to do this but my mind just wanted the pleasure. But I knew he would be suspicious if I stopped. I had never given up the opportunity to have sex with him before.

He got on top of me and started kissing my neck and started unbuttoning my pants.

'You have to go along with it' I told myself. My heart just kept yelling at me to stop, but I knew I had to keep going.

I would do everything but kiss him on the lips. I kissed his neck and started sucking on it. He pulled down my pants and underwear and started rubbing on my pussy. I instantly thought of Dakota. That made me smile. I imagine her doing this to me instead of Rob. That made the pleasure twice as much.

I moaned louder. He smiled.

He slid his fingers inside me…again I imagined Dakota doing this to me.

"Oh god" I moaned "That feels sooo good Da.." I stopped myself and looked at him. He didn't look at weird so I knew he didn't hear me almost say Dakota's name.

He kept fingering me and still all I could do is think of her doing this me. I moaned louder thinking of her.

He took his fingers out of me and took of my shirt and bra. He kissed my boobs and ran his hands down my body and then licked his way down my stomach and started licking my pussy.

I bit my lip. Thinking of her while he was giving me pleasure made it better. I moaned loud.

When he was done.. I took off his shirt and ran my hands up his back.

Eventually all of our clothes were off and he was inside of me.

He moved himself in and out of me. I almost said Dakota's name at least 5 times. It was bad. I had to bit my lip from saying anything that would let him know I wasn't thinking of him during this. I didn't even look at him while he was fucking me, I just kept my eyes closed imagining Dakota doing everything he was doing to my body but better.

We both came and I faked my orgasm with Rob because it was really for Dakota. It may sound fucked up but I actually thought it was funny he thought I was getting off for him. I laughed out loud.

He rolled off top of me and looked at me funny.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he laid down next to me.

I cleared my throat.

"Nothing, just thinking about something….don't worry not anything serious though." I lied.

"No tell me what it is" he smiled.

"Just shut up" I said laughing.

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So you were really enjoying yourself this time…I don't think I've ever heard you moan that loud before."

I tried not to burst out into laughter and kept my cool.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know..I guess it's just been a while." i said while getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sad voice.

"I have to get ready for the premiere tomorrow. I haven't done anything to get ready."

He sighed. I looked back at him.

"What are you sighing about?"

"I want to have some more me and you time and it always seems like your trying to get away from me anyway you can" he said with sadness in his eyes.

I grabbed a robe and took a deep breath.

I sat down on the bed next to him and ran my hand through his hair.

"It's just been a rough couple months that's all…with Dakota in the hospital and then this movie and everything else."

He nodded.

"I know what you mean Kris."

I sighed.

"Listen when all this is over I promise there will be more you and me time"

I never said what kind of me and him time. I was hoping it was just a friend thing in the next couple weeks.

"You promise?"

"Yes"

I kissed the top of his forehead.

"Now I have to run out and do some things. Clearly you can't go with me because the damn paparazzi will have a field day but I will call you later."

"Okay" he said as he got up and started to get dressed. I felt bad for kicking him out but I honestly had so much to do and I wanted to go see Dakota one more time.

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket.

"Hey Kris it's me Dakota, could you pick me up tomorrow morning?"

"Sure what time do you need me to pick you up?"

"Probably around 8 a.m."

"Are you fucking insane? You want me to wake up at that time (:"

"Shut up, i miss you."

I smiled when I read that.

"I miss you to, and I will pick you up around then :)"

"Okay, I love you"

Another big smile came across my face.

"I love you so much more, I'm stopping by after i'm done shopping for the premiere. Love you :D"

I shut my phone with a smile that just wouldn't go away.

Rob looked at me with a weird facial expression.

"Why do you always smile?"

I laughed at him.

"Is it wrong to smile?"

He smiled at me.

"No, it's not wrong it's just every time you look at your phone you smile."

I shrugged. I didn't know what to say.

"I just love my phone so much thats all" I said with a smirk on my face.

He just laughed and got up off the bed. He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. Guilt again.

"I love you Kristen" he said as he kissed my lips.

Ugh.

I choked out the words I didn't to say.

"Love you to." I said fast. I can't believe I couldn't say it anymore.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" he said with hope in his eyes.

"I need you to" I said as I started to get dressed and grabbed my car keys.

I heard him sigh.

"Fine, fine" he said as he kissed my forehead and walked out the door.

"Ill call you later" I yelled at him as I ran my fingers through my hair and took a cigarette out of the box. I put it in my mouth and lit it. I inhaled and took a deep breath of the smoke. This was about the only thing that could relax me, besides Dakota.

'Il be quick with the shopping at then go see her' I thought to myself.

I walked downstairs with the lit cigarette still in my mouth and got in the car.

After a few hours of shopping and all that I drove back down to the hospital. It's funny how I couldn't even go a few hours without seeing her. It was killing my heart not even being next to her right now. What was coming over me? She had me hooked, and I was hoping she didn't notice that if she ever left me she could break my heart into a million pieces.

I drove up to the hospital and walked in. The nurse I yelled at early that day was still there flipping through papers. I decided I wouldn't scare her for a second time today so I walked to the elevator and took it up to the fifth floor.

When I finally got there it didn't take me long to find her room. I peaked inside and there she was sitting there eating a hospital meal. I was thankful I didn't see Garrett around.

"Hey" I said as I walked in the room and smiled at her.

Her face got bright as she extended her arms for a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"Kiss me" she whispered in my hair. I unlocked from the hug and looked at her. It was crazy how only a few hours had gone by and I felt like I haven't seen her in years.

I bent down and kissed her lips. I missed her touch desperately.

She put her tongue up against my lips and I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth. I ran my tongue along hers as she slid hers back against mine. If we weren't in a hospital and she wasn't all bruised up I probably would have taken her right then and there.

When we finished I bit her bottom and lip. She pushed me as she always did...playfully.

"Why must you always push me" I said kissing her lips one more time and sitting down on the chair next to her.

She laughed and shrugged.

"Because it's fun to rough house with you I guess"

I nodded and smiled. I took her hand and entwined my fingers with hers.

"I missed you like crazy" I blurted out.

She giggled.

"I missed you more"

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit"

She leaned over to me and looked in my eyes.

"No bullshit." She said as she put her hand on my cheek and kissed my lips.

I couldn't help but smile.

She leaned back in her bed still holding my hand.

"How's the food here?" I said laughing.

She shrugged her shoulders and shoved the food away from her.

"Amazing" she said sarcastically.

I laughed and leaned back in my chair.

We sat in silence for a few minutes watching the small TV connected to the wall.

She looked at me.

"Kristen, I need to talk to you."

I looked at her. I hated hearing those words.

"Okay, what's up?" I said leaning back in my chair.

She took a deep breath and let go of my hand. This wasn't going to be good I could tell. I felt a little piece of me break off as the touch was gone.

"Well,…" she said as she looked away then looked back at me.

"How are you and Rob doing together?" she asked in a small voice.

I was kinda surprised at what she was asking me.

"Umm…" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair remembering what we had done only hours ago.

"We've been better, he is starting to suspect something but iv'e kept it on the down low don't worry" I smiled at her.

She never smiled back she just played with her fingers and didn't make eye contact with me.

"Why do you ask?"

She looked at me then looked back down.

"Have you two done it?"

She asked avoiding my question.

I was hesitant but I managed to tell her. She was the one person I knew I couldn't lie to and if I did I knew she would find out anyway.

"Yes" I said looking away from her.

I could feel her looking down at me.

"When" she asked. I could hear her voice becoming angry.

I cleared my throat and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Earlier" I mumbled.

"What?" she said raising her voice.

"Earlier" I spoke up.

She stop and a look of sadness came over her face.

"Listen Dakota," I said putting my hand on her thigh. "I thought of you the whole time, I even almost said your name like five times no shit"

She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean you thought of me?"

I got embarrassed a little but decided to tell her.

"Well, see he was ah...doing me...and I was just thinking of you the whole time doing those things to me but better and I almost said your name but I had to bite my lip from saying it"

She was silent for a minute and started to laugh.

"Well thats a plus"

I nodded and smiled.

She was silent for a minuted and then eventually leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

She sighed and smiled.

"I love you too"

She laid back in the bed and yawned.

"I'm tired babe" she said to me as she pulled the covers close to her.

I smiled.

"Me too"

She yawned again but this time longer.

"Are you going home?" she asked tiredly.

"I'll stay with you tonight" I said.

She nodded to tired to say anything else, and she fell asleep.

I wished I could lay down with her but I decided I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I did.

I leaned back in the hospital chair next to the bed and put my hood on. I dozed off thinking of Dakota. The love of my life.


	18. The Choice

I woke up with a sore as hell back and cramps. My neck hurt like crazy as I stretched and felt my bones crack underneath my skin.

"Fuck" I moaned.

Dakota was wide awake and looking at me with a smile on her face. Her bandages were off and there was just a small bruise on her head.

"What happened to your bandages?" I asked surprised.

"The doctor came in and took them off. He said I'm all set to go home whenever your ready to take me." she smiled at me.

I laughed a little.

"Jesus how long was I asleep for?" I said as I stretched more and took my hood off my head to expose my messed up hair.

She giggled.

"Maybe a few hours more than I did."

I laughed and fixed my hair with my hand.

"Okay well if your ready go get dressed and ill sign your paperwork."

She got out of the bed and walked over to me.

"Can I have a kiss first?" she asked as she pouted her lips.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her into me and smiled.

"Hell yeah you can" I said as I kissed her lips. I felt her lips curl up in a smile under mine.

I kissed her lips one more time quickly and looked at her.

"Now go get dressed so we can get the hell out of here and get ready for the premiere today"

She squealed and jumped up.

"YAY!" she said as she wrapped her arms my neck and kissed my lips. I smiled at her reaction. I knew she loved going to premiere's...one of the few things we didn't have in common. I hated them.

"Go" I said to her as she still had her arms around my neck.

"Fine" she said as she sneaked in another kiss and started walking away. I smacked her ass while she walked away.

She pushed me with her hand and giggled.

"Don't do that till later" she said while grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom

I started to walk out of the door and winked at her. "OH I plan on it"

She giggled and shut the bathroom door.

When I finally got all the paperwork done I walked back into her hospital room.

She was all dressed in her clothes I saw her in the other day.

"Wow you really need to change" I said while laughing.

"Shut up I know" she said as she took my hand and walked me out the door.

"Are we in a hurry" I said as she pulled me down the hallway.

"I want to make sure 'he' isn't there" she said as we got in the elevator.

"Oh" I said as I felt the anger start to build up inside me.

She could tell I got angry and wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my lips.

"Stop okay" she said in the sweetest voice.

I let out a deep breath.

"Okay" I said feeling a little better.

We got out of the elevator and got into the car. Thank god the paparazzi wasn't there.

After what seemed like hours on the high way we finally arrived at her house.

She went to go out of the car but I stopped her by putting my hand on her thigh.

"I'm going in with you" I said seriously never breaking the eye contact she had formed with me.

She nodded as we both got out of the car and walked up to her house. Her mom, dad and sister weren't home due to the trip that Dakota gave them for her mom's birthday.

Only her grandmother was there and she was just to old to even notice half of the stuff going on in the house.

We walked in the door and looked around. We didn't see Garrett...yet.

I looked at the stairs. I just imagined him pushing her down the stairs. I felt the anger rise in me again. I could kill...no I would kill him if I saw him waiting for her.

She went to go walk up the stairs but I grabbed her hand.

"Let me go up there. Just tell me what clothes you want and ill go get them for you."

She just looked right in my eyes. I knew she could tell my emotion and I felt as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. It was like she could see right through me.

All she did was nod. She told me what clothes to get and some extra things that she needed.

I leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I love you, don't worry...I'll be right back."

She kissed me back and walked into the living room.

I turned back towards the stairs and walked up them. Every step I walked up I was wishing he was up there so I could kill him.

When I got up to her room I didn't see him. I was kind of disappointed but I ignored the burning anger feeling an went to get her things. As I was walking and getting her stuff I heard footsteps come out of the bathroom.

I looked up and there was Garrett standing there looking at me.

I put her stuff on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked with the anger coming out of his words.

I looked back at him. Thinking quickly of any excuse I could make.

"She ah wanted me to get some things for her at the hospital. She was sick of smelling the same as she did the other day and all that." I attempted to laugh. My anger grew rose but I remembered that Dakota was downstairs and I didn't want him knowing that.

He nodded and walked towards me. Every move he made me want to grab him and punch him the face.

He sat down on the bed and pulled out a cigarette. I didn't even knew he smoked.

"Want one?" he said holding one out to me. I shook my head no.

He put the cigarette between his lips and lit it. Not even Dakota liked me smoking in her room. What the fuck made him so special?

"I know you know what's going on between me and Dakota." He said looking directly at me never breaking his eye contact.

I just stared at him.

"I know what she told you"

I didn't think I just ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar on his shirt. My anger got the best of me.

"Don't you ever touch her again you sick motherfucker or I will make sure you never can use your hands again" I spat at him.

He didn't say a word just smiled. I realized then this guy was sick in the head.

"I won't hurt her again I promise." He said calmly.

I gave him a weird look. I didn't expect it to go that easy. I was right it didn't.

"I won't touch her ever again if you don't ever see her again." he finished. I let go of his collar and looked at him. I could feel the heat of anger radiating off my body.

"What the fuck do you mean never see her again?" I almost yelled at him. I realized Dakota was downstairs again.

"Ill make you a deal" he said never getting rid of the calm expression on his face.

Again I stared at him.

"After the premiere and the promoting tour that you do for the movie together I don't want you seeing her ever again. That means no talking or anything. If you do that then I won't ever lay a hand on her again and I'll be a little prince."

I couldn't believe he was saying this.

"And what if I decide I don't?" I said angrily.

He clasped his hands together and looked up and me. He then took another hit of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. I imagined taking it from him and putting it out on his face.

"Then her life will be in your hands, meaning if you decide that you see her after the promoting. I will beat her senseless and kill her." he said coldly.

I was speechless at that moment. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

"So what your saying is if I don't see her again then you won't hurt her ever again?"

He nodded.

"And if you do" he said angrily. "I will beat her every day until she is emotionally and possibly psychically dead."

I almost cried when he said that. I bit my lip to stop the tears.

"You have a choice Kristen, it's up to you how her life turns out."

This basterd had no soul. I was so emotional. I had to chose between leaving the one person I knew I was truly in love with just to save her life or if I chose to stay with her I would be living with the fact that any day she would be killed by this monster.

I didn't say a word, I just grabbed a bag and threw Dakota's things in it. I began to walk out the door when I heard him speak to me.

"Kristen" he said no emotion at all.

I stopped not bothering to turn around.

"You have till the end of the premiere to decide what you want to do." Garrett said coldly never leaving his eyes off me as I walked out the door.

**A/n: ill admit this chapter was a little fucked up. Kind of dark in a sense. I bet you all hate Garrett even more now. Well that was the goal lol. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. thankss :) and i promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	19. Ending Mistake

**A/N: Sorry it took long to update, i'm usually good with the updating. This chapter is okay. Not what I was planning but enjoy.**

**Thanks to all to who have been reviewing and reading. Your feedback and support is appreciated :)**

We only left the house hours ago and we were still in traffic. I was sitting there bouncing my leg up and down already getting nervous at the fact I had to be in front of thousands of screaming fans, half of them only watching me in this movie because of Twilight. I loved my fans though.

Dakota placed her hand on my thigh to keep stop it from moving. I relaxed a little but still my leg kept going. I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I'm okay" I whispered to her in the dimly lit limo.

She leaned in and I could tell she wanted me to kiss her.

"You want a kiss don't you?" I asked nervously.

I didn't tell Dakota what happened at her house even though that was pretty much the only thing on my mind at this point. I tried really hard not to think of it and what decisions I had to be making. Even the fact of leaving Dakota hurt.

She smiled at me and put her face closer to mine.

"I'm not gonna be able to kiss you, or touch you all night. So yes I want one. A passionate one. One that can last the whole night."

I couldn't help but smile at her.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me so her face was only inches from mine.

"Close your eyes" I whispered to her.

She kept the smile on her face and closed her eyes. I lent into her and put my lips against hers. I tasted her cherry lipgloss, one that she wore often.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and put my tongue against her soft lips.

She opened her mouth and I ran my tongue against hers. I bit her lips a few times during our kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair as our tongues continued to rub against each other. I loved the way her lips felt against mine.

We must have been into our kiss because we heard banging on the window. I looked around and saw that we had stopped and our limo driver was motioning us to hurry up.

She looked at me and kissed my lips.

"I love you Kris"

I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek. I don't know why I felt like I was hurt when she said that she loved me.

"I love you more"

I kissed her lips one more time as we walked out into the ridiculous crowd.

Tons of fans screamed our name as we walked out onto the red carpet.

I couldn't even hear myself think which I was kind of glad about at the time.

We met up with Joan, and Cherie and took a few to many pictures with them. I was excited about seeing the finished movie. It was the first time I would actually see what other people would be seeing and not two hundred different versions of it.

I signed a few autographs and got nervous when I did the interviews. I was missing Dakota.

I got to my last interview of the night. He asked me all kinds of questions like how did I like working with Joan one on one and was it a different experience from Twilight.

He got to his final question which kind of took me back when he said it.

"So my final question, Who was a better kisser, Rob, Taylor or Dakota?"

I sat there and thought about for a minute. I wanted to answer honestly.

I was hesitant for a minute.

"Ah Dakota" I said, not embarrassed at all.

"Really?" the reporter asked me as if it was the most surprising answer ever.

"Yeah defiantly" I said with a smile on my face.

When we were done with the paparazzi we sat in the crowd with thousands of fans behind us. Dakota leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my hand on her thigh. I was glad she didn't care who saw us.

All of us were sitting there waiting for the movie to start when Dakota leaned up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I really liked that kiss" she said as she slid her hand on my thigh.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Not right here" I whispered to her.

She giggled.

"No later" she said as she winked at me.

"Where doing hotels tonight right?" I said annoyed.

She nodded at me.

"Yep for the next two weeks or something like that."

"Plus the interviews" I added.

She laughed.

"I know how much you love them."

I leaned into her and whispered.

"You know me way to well babe"

She looked over towards me and smiled. Those blue eyes of hers sparkling. I loved it.

"I want you" I said to her looking right in her eyes.

"You already have me" she said as she winked at me.

The movie theater got dark so we all knew it was time to start. I leaned back in my chair and looked over at Cherie and Joanie. They were holding hands. I didn't know why I was so shocked when I saw it but I was. I looked at Dakota.

"Dakota" I whispered.

She looked over at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"Look at Joan and Cherie" I whispered.

She looked over me and her eyes widened.

"Are they dating?" she whispered with surprise in her voice.

I kind of laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know"

Dakota giggled and took my hand. She entwined my fingers with hers and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I know we are" she whispered.

God how I loved her.

We finally finished the movie and everyone applauded and cheered. Me being the nervous one obviously was hesitant standing up in front of everyone and thanking them, but Dakota made me. She was my solid ground.

When we finally got out of there we caught a limo with Cherie and Joan.

"Well, ladies what did you think?" Cherie asked as we sat across from them in the limo.

"I loved it!" Dakota yelled. I couldn't help but laugh.

They all looked at me.

"There were somethings I wish I could change about that movie, but other than that I loved it."

"I agree but you guys did a great job" Joan said as she high fived me

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

I looked around the limo while Dakota, Cherie and Joan were talking about the movie. I was looking for any kind of vodka.

I opened up the small refrigerator next to my seat and grabbed the tiny bottle. A smile came across my face. God how I needed this.

When I looked up everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Dakota smiled and Cherie and Joan just looked at me.

"Why are you drinking?" Dakota asked as she put her hand on my thigh.

I just looked down at her hand then back at her.

"Because I can damnit" I said as I took off the top of the bottle and took a swig of it.

She ran her hand up my thigh. I held in my moan. I just looked at her.

"Not here" I whispered to her looking back at Cherie and Joan then back at her.

She had a big smile on her face now.

She shrugged and slid her farther up my thigh. I was lucky it was dark in the limo so you couldn't really see what was going on. I could feel them looking at us.

I wanted to take her right here and now but it would be hard to explain what had just happened to the people staring right at us.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I want you now" she said seductively.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew exactly what she was trying to do.

I tried to ignore what she said and start a conversation with Joan.

When I opened my eyes I saw her eying me weirdly.

"So Joan" I said to her elbowing Dakota lightly.

Joan just stared at me with a weird look on her face. We felt the car come to a stop and I looked out the window. We were at Cherie's house.

I had never been to her house before, only Joan's...but her house was amazing. It was a huge white and blue Victorian mansion.

I grabbed the bottle of vodka and stepped out of the limo.

"You do know there is alcohol inside right?" Cherie said to me.

I looked at the bottle then back up at her. I shrugged.

"Oh well"

We all laughed and started walking toward the house.

Dakota grabbed my hand.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Someone is lovey today"

She smiled as we walked into Cherie's house. Cherie walked into the kitchen and Joan stood in the doorway.

I sat down on the couch and took off my heels and Dakota sat down with me.

"You guys hungry?" Joan asked.

"Yes," Dakota said and I just nodded.

"All right we'll go make something" Joan said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Ahhh" I said as I took another sip of vodka and felt the fiery sensation burn down my throat.

Dakota looked at me and ran her hand through my hair.

"I hate that you cut your hair" she said as she continued to play with my hair.

I just looked at her and smiled.

"I know you did"

She just played with my hair.

I eventually leaned in and kissed her lips.

She kissed me back and had a worried look on her face when I pulled away.

"What's wrong" I asked the worried look starting to come on my face as well.

"That's what I've been wondering about you…" she said as she looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

She was silent for a minute. She looked up at me and finally spoke never breaking eye contact.

"I was thinking in the limo, you know before that kiss."

I nodded.

"You were hesitant about kissing me."

I swallowed.

"How do you figure that?"

"The look on your face K, usually when I look at you the way I do you just kiss me, even then you would kiss me. But I saw the resistance in your eyes. Why?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't want to tell her that in the next couple weeks I might have to break up with her and break her heart.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my chest, over my heart.

"You feel that?" I asked her not breaking eye contact with her.

She closed her eyes and I could tell her focus was on the beat of my heart.

"Yeah"

"It beats for you and only you" I told her in the most sincere voice.

She still had her eyes closed and smiled a bit.

I leaned in and kissed her lips. I put my forehead against her's.

"Don't worry so much" I whispered to her. She put her hand on my face and kissed my lips. I kissed her back as she ran her tongue down my lip and then in my mouth. Our tongues ran back and forth on each other as we continued to deepen our kiss.

"AHEM" I heard Joan say as we both stopped and looked away from each other.

She walked in with food and a couple glasses of water.

She set it down on the table and eyed me weirdly.

Dakota was blushing and biting her bottom lip.

Joan sat down on the couch and looked back and forth at the two of us.

I didn't say a word as I grabbed a sandwich and ate it. I filled my mouth so I didn't have to answer any of Joan's nagging questions; but I knew she would ask later.

Cherie came in and sat next to Joan.

"What's wrong with you?" Cherie asked Joan as she was still staring at us.

"Oh nothing" she said as grabbed the glass of water and drank it.

I finished eating my sandwich and looked at Cherie and Joan. I had some questions for her too but I wasn't even gonna bother with what Joan would spit back at me.

"So…" I said as I leaned back in the sofa. Dakota not looking in anyone's direction in particular.

"What lovely hotel will we be staying in tonight?" I asked Joan and Cherie sarcastically.

They looked at me and Joan smiled.

"Well both of you are gonna stay in the in NY, so you'll be flying there tomorrow morning." Joan said still looking at me.

Dakota was silent. I could tell she was feeling extremely awkward from Joan seeing us.

"Your gonna be staying here tonight both of you and well meet Scout and Stella at the airport. Our flight leaves around 5 in the morning so get some sleep." Cherie said. She looked over at Dakota and placed her hand on her leg.

"What's wrong Dakota? Is something wrong?"

Dakota just looked nervous.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" she said in a small voice.

Cherie opened her mouth to ask another question but my phone went off. It was Rob.

"Hello?" I answered with a smile on my face. I actually missed him, in a weird way.

"Hey beautiful, where are you?"

"I'm at Cherie's house...we just got done with the premiere a few hours ago."

"Can I come over?"

I hesitated for a minute but I decided that I wanted to see him.

"Hold on lemme ask Cherie."

I turned over to look at Cherie who was still trying to ask Dakota what was wrong.

"Hey Cherie?"

She looked up at me.

"Could Rob come over? He wants to see me before I leave."

Dakota shot me a look. I didn't think about how she would react.

"Yeah that's fine." She said with a smile on her face and went back to trying to Dakota.

I went back to Rob on the phone.

"Yeah you can come over."

"Awesome I'll be right over."

"Sounds good" I said with a smile on my face.

"Love you" he said in his husky British voice.

I looked over at Dakota.

"Love you too" I said as I hung up the phone.

Dakota stared at me, her eyes burned into my heart. I realized by that look, that this night was going to be bad.


	20. Consequences

Chapter 20..Consequences

I tried not to make eye contact with Dakota. She didn't speak to me, even when Rob came over, she didn't even say hi to him. Just nodded when he acknowledged her.

We were now all sitting on the couch watching television. I felt so awkward. Rob sitting next to me holding my hand while Dakota was on the other side of me.

I looked over at Dakota, and she looked pissed. I was stupid for inviting him over but something in me felt bad for him and wanted him here.

What could I do? He was after all my boyfriend...

Dakota's POV

I hated that she invited him over. I couldn't even stand the fact that she was sitting there holding her hand in front of me. I should be cuddled up next to her right now, holding her hand and kissing her.

So much for me and her time tonight.

I wasn't even paying attention to the show that was playing on the television even though my body was looking like I was. I felt so betrayed by her.

I swallowed hard pushing the tiny flame of anger back down my throat. I didn't know why I was getting so emotional over something small.

I decided I was going to get something to drink, calm my nerves down. I got off the couch and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kristen asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She knew I was mad at her.

I just looked at her. I was thinking about just walking away and saying fuck her but I knew that would make it worse for me.

"Kitchen." I said no emotion in my voice at all. I walked out of the room. I hated this jealous feeling I was having.

I entered the kitchen and there was Joan sitting there smoking a cigarette and drinking her beer.

She looked up at me and my face got all hot. Still I felt embarrassed about the situation with Kristen earlier.

I walked to the refrigerator and opened it up.

I knew I wasn't hungry and the only drink I felt like having was something heavy. I knew the true reason why I was in here and it wasn't for a drink...i was just trying to get away from Rob and Kristen.

I must have been staring inside the refrigerator for a long time because Joan cleared her throat.

"Can you not find what you want?" she said, interrupting my thoughts.

I closed the door and sat down on the stool across from her.

I didn't say anything just shrugged.

"What's going on with you kid?" she asked taking a sip of her beer never breaking eye contact

"It's nothing really" I said looking down on the floor.

"Your a worse liar than Kristen" she laughed. I knew she was trying to make a joke but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Well, I know what's going on with you two, if that couch incident wasn't obvious enough."

I looked up at her.

"You mean you knew before seeing that kiss?" I said surprised.

She nodded and took another sip of her beer.

"Yeah I knew, Kristen told me about it."

I don't know why, but I was pissed that she told Joan. She said she wouldn't tell anyone.

I slammed my fist on the table.

Joan's face turned from calm to shock.

"She said she would't tell anyone...she promised." I said through gritted teeth.

Joan put her hand over my clenched fist.

"It wasn't like she told some random person, she told me. Plus it is kind of obvious that you two have a 'thing' anyway."

I took my hand away from hers and got off the stool.

"It doesn't matter if was you" I spat at her. "She just keeps fucking us over"

Joan stared at me. I knew she didn't understand why I was mad...in some way I didn't understand ether.

"She even invited Rob over here and was all goggly eyed over him when he called. She didn't even think of me when he asked to come over. Fuck it" I said the anger spilling out in my voice.

It was silent for a moment. I looked around then back at Joan. She was still staring at me.

"Forget it" I said as I walked out of the kitchen back into the living room.

As soon as I was in the living room I saw them making out. His hands were all over her...up her shirt and everything. She was enjoying it. It was written all over her face.

I knew they didn't know I was here. I felt my heart burst into flames. I was revved up. I clenched my fists. I wanted to go over there and start making a scene but I chose not to.

I walked out of the living room feeling the tears fall down my cheeks as I walked up the stairs.

Kristen's POV

One thing led to another as one minute we were watching TV and the next minute me and Rob were making out on the couch. My body was all of a sudden craving his touch.

I felt horrible. I didn't know what was coming over me. I loved Dakota, not Rob. I wanted Dakota's touch...not his.

His hands were all over me as we were kissing. My heart screamed stop but again like before my mind wanted it all.

I forced myself to stop. I pushed him off me.

"Stop" I said trying to keep my breathing normal. He looked at me weird.

"Stop?" he asked questioningly.

"Yeah please not here" I said as I got up and pulled my shirt back down. He sat upright on the couch and ran his hand through his hair.

I sat up with him and stood there in the silence.

"Why did you want to stop?" he said a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked at him.

"Well first of all, were in the middle of a living room, and second Joan and Cherie are right in the other room."

He nodded.

"Listen I'm going upstairs to change. Just stay here okay." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"I can't come with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, I just want some alone time okay" I said kissing his lips to reassure him. I walked out quickly so he didn't ask anymore questions.

When I got up the stairs I looked around for Dakota. I knew she was mad at me and she hadn't come back from the kitchen. So I was sensing she was up here.

I walked into one of the many rooms and looked inside. She wasn't there.

I kept looking in a few other rooms until I finally found light coming from one of the rooms. The door was slightly opened and I peaked inside.

There was Dakota laying on the bed, her face buried in her pillow.

I walked inside and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I wanted to reach out and touch her but I'm sure that wouldn't be a good idea.

She didn't say anything. She was dead silent except for the silent sobs I heard in the pillow.

It crushed my heart to hear her cry. I placed my hand on her back and she shifted and lifted her face the tears flowing freely. Her face was all red, she looked like she had been crying before.

"Don't fucking touch me." She whispered and turned away from me.

"Why are you crying, what's wrong?" I said almost crying myself but holding it back.

"Why do you care!" she yelled at me, standing up as she did.

I looked at her. She looked like a mess and she was so emotional.

"What do you mean, why do I care?" I asked her...my voice getting softer.

"You invite him here? Really? And your all gushy over him just like when you first met him!" she spat at me the tears running down her face and her knuckles clutched.

I looked down on the ground. She was making me feel like a child. I felt so guilty.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Listen" I said still speaking low. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking...I just felt bad."

"So you had to make out with him?" she said angrily.

I looked up at her still with my arms around her waist.

"I wasn't thinking as I said" I said. I didn't know doing this would totally break her heart. Honestly to me it wasn't that big of a deal. She had sex with Garrett without even telling me. I didn't even mention to her that I knew.

She looked down at me and unwrapped my arms from her waist.

"Then go be with him." she said as she turned her back towards me.

I stood up.

"What the fuck does that mean Dakota?" I said trying to hold in my anger.

"You don't want me so don't pretend to." she said. I could hear in her voice she was trying to hold back tears.

I walked up to her and turned her around to face me.

"Pretend like I want you?" I yelled at her. My anger always got the best of me. It was great of hiding the true emotion I felt which was right now complete hurt.

"How have I pretended like I wanted you?, by giving you everything...by giving up everything?" I said the anger flushing my face hot.

"I would do anything for you and you know that." I said in a low voice attempting to calm myself down...it wasn't working.

She just stared at me.

"We are fighting over nothing…" I said my voice trailing off as I let go of her.

She stared at me.

"Over nothing huh?" she said as she opened the door and stood by it.

"Get out" she said with the tears choking her voice.

I just looked at her. I couldn't believe she was kicking me out.

"Fuck it" I said as I stormed out of Dakota's room.

I heard the door close behind her as I took the nearest thing and threw it against the wall watching it smash into tiny pieces of glass.

"FUCKK!" I screamed.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and walked out of the house slamming the front door behind me. I got in my car and backed out of the drive way.

As I headed towards the high way...i didn't look back.


	21. Silence

**A/N: this chapter is really short, sorry i haven't had a lot of time to right..I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thanks again to all the readers and the feedback. Enjoy as always :)**

I didn't know how long I was driving or where I was driving to. All I knew was I didn't want to go back.

I kept my eyes fixed on the road, my hands death gripped to the steering wheel.

Everything I was feeling was hurt and anger. I looked back at the text message that Dakota had only sent me minutes ago.

"We need to talk...i don't think I can do this anymore, for now I can't be with you…"

I started to cry again, letting the tears fall slowly. I bit my bottom lip.

I was a mess, a horrible mess.

I finally got off of the highway and pulled out to the nearest exit. I didn't know where I was but I knew I couldn't drive anymore.

Every time I had passed a car on the highway, I thought of what would it be like to smash into the car so I wouldn't have to deal with the overwhelming drama anymore.

I saw a hotel and pulled inside of it's parking lot.

The silence was overwhelming in the car for a few moments as I folded my arms on the steering wheel, laying my head on them. I closed my eyes wishing it would all go away knowing it wouldn't.

I didn't want to go back, and I sure as hell didn't want to do this promotion tour.

All these things ran through my head and more..I laid there and cried again...the tears running down my face as I fell asleep in my pain.

The next morning I woke up the sound of my cell phone going off. I was hunched over the steering wheel still, my eyes hurting when I woke up to see the sun blazing in my eyes.

I sat upright my back killing me like crazy and grabbed my phone. It was Joan.

"Hello?" I said lazily as I stretched out my legs hearing the bones crack underneath my skin.

"Where the fuck have you been!" she screamed at me. "Cherie, Rob, Dakota and me have been calling you nonstop since you decided to walk out of the house. Plus do you know what time it is! We have to be at the airport in a half an hour."

Shit I forgot about that.

"Oh, well ill meet you guys there." I said not even answering her question of where I was...mainly because I couldn't tell her.

"You better, because it is a long ass flight to New York."

"I know, I know. I'll be there." I said hanging up the phone on her.

After what seemed like hours of driving around looking for the airport I finally got there. I took the bag I had in the car and stepped outside.

I slammed the door, paparazzi surrounding me. I looked like a mess. My eyes were all bloodshot and red from crying and my hair is was messy.

I placed my hood over my head, put on my sunglasses and ignored all the questions for the annoying ass paparazzi but putting on my music full blast from my iPod.

I texted Joan to find out where they were inside of the airport.

_"Hurry we are in gate A15, plane is leaving soon."_

I looked up from my sunglasses..

A11...A12...A13..A14…

I saw gate A15 and looked as far as I could. I saw them.

There was Joan and Cherie sitting there talking. And then I saw her…

She was sitting there on the terminal chair, her hair up in a ponytail. She was in sweatpants, sneakers, and a tight fitted t-shirt, defiantly dressed down.

I tried to see her eyes...to see what she was feeling but I couldn't.

I thought about turning around and saying fuck this. I would lay down in bed and cry myself to sleep again.

Until I saw Joan look at me and motion me forward. They were about to board the plane.

I sighed. There was no way in hell I could tell her that I was thinking about forgetting it. I had to just suck it up and do this.

I started walking towards them. The heaviness of my breathing grew as I got closer to Dakota. She never even looked at me, that hurt even more.

When I finally reached them, Joan and Cherie stared at me. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"Jesus you look like shit" Joan didn't hesitate to say.

"Well thanks" I mumbled and pulled my hood farther on my head.

She laughed a little and motioned Dakota to come forward. It felt like my heart stopped a bit.

"We have to go now" she said as she grabbed her bags and walked towards to entrance towards to plane. "So let's go"

She walked in with Cherie and disappeared into the hall.

It was just me and Dakota standing there now. I looked at her through my dark glasses. Her eyes were dull and not the bright blue they use to be. She looked like she had been crying for hours.

I took off my glasses to look at her but when I took them off and was about to say something she looked away and started walking towards to door to the plane.

Her shoulders were slumped and she walked slowly away. I put my glasses back and followed her to the airport.

I was tempted to grab her and kiss her, but I stopped myself. I just walked behind her at a safe distance...hearing her sobbing quietly. Soon enough I started to feel myself cry as I walked on to the plane. I felt my heart break into small pieces with every step I took…

After the 6 hour silent non stop flight to New York, I was more depressed then before. We walked out of the plane in silence, and it was the same as it was on the plane...silence. The tension between me and Dakota was heavier than before.

She didn't even bother looking at me. I couldn't really understand why she was so upset that she had to break us up.

We walked out to the limo. I watched her the whole way. I wanted to kiss her and make every thing better between us..but I chose not to. Instead I sat across from her in the limo and kept my mouth shut.

We had been driving an hour or so and she did nothing but look out to the busy New York City streets. Cherie was leaning her head on Joan's shoulder while she was writing music.

I sat there and looked at them, wishing that was me and Dakota right now.

My phone vibrating and falling onto the limo floor took me out of my day dream. I saw Dakota look at me for the first time since back in California. It was Rob. I forgot I had left him randomly after Dakota kicked me out of her room.

_"I hope your okay, Dakota texted me this morning that you were safe. Give me a call when you get to NY so we can talk. Love you"_

I closed my phone and shoved it deep inside my pocket. I wanted nothing to do with him right now. I looked over at Dakota who was completely overwhelmed with sadness. I could feel it radiating off of her.

I looked back at Joan and Cherie, now they were both sleeping.

I turned my head over to Dakota again. I decided I needed to talk to her. This silence was killing me.

I got up out of the seat and sat down next to her. I felt her move away from me a little, hoping I wouldn't notice.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Dakota.." I said, my voice choking a bit.

She didn't say a word...silence.

"Listen, I know your hurt for me inviting Rob over and for doing what I was doing on the couch with him." I cleared my throat.

"But I didn't mean to hurt you...that wasn't the intention."

I started to feel the tears overtake me. I swallowed hard.

"I don't want to lose you"

She looked at me and finally spoke to me tears running down her cheeks, but it wasn't what I expected her to say…

"Something happened between Rob and me…"


	22. Tears of Pain

I looked at her and was completely speechless.

"Wha..wha..what do you mean?" I said feeling a tiny flame start to spark inside of me.

She looked at and started to cry a little.

The car came to a stop and a knock came from the divider in the limo. Joan and Cherie stretched and woke up. They both looked at us. A look of worry came on their faces. I quickly shook my head at Joan before they decided to ask us questions.

"Ah..come on Cherie lets go." she said pulling her hand out of the car. "Well meet you guys inside"

They both got out of the limo and shut the door. It was just me and Dakota now.

I turned to her and stared at her.

"Explain" I said no emotion in my voice.

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, after you left I just was in my room crying and Rob came upstairs."

I kept listening not breaking the eye contact. I already had my assumptions on what had happened.

"So what he came upstairs and fucked you?" I yelled at her.

She shook her head no. "Can you just listen to me and stop getting angry?"

I just stared at her; my anger taking over me. I knew by my silence she could tell she could continue.

"So he knocked on my door and asked why you had just stormed out screaming. He wanted to come in and talk. So me and him were talking and I told him that we got into a fight. All the two of us did was talk for a while and then…"

She started to cry more.

"Then what?" I said trying to keep the calm.

"We just started kissing…"

I looked at her, the guilt in her eyes. Something told me that what she said wasn't all that happened. I hated what was I about to ask next.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No…" she trailed off.

I stared at her. She could tell that I wanted to know more. It was written all over my face.

"Well, the kissing led to him being on top of me and all he did was take off my shirt and bra, and I took off his pants. The only sexual contact that happened was he fingered me. That's it I swear."

I looked at her. I couldn't believe that she was telling me.

I took the nearest thing which was a bottle of vodka and threw it. It smashed against the window in the limo and glass flying everywhere.

"Thats why broke up with me isn't it!" I screamed at her.

She started to break down and cry.

"That's not it..its just..i..i just couldn't live with myself knowing that I did that to you"

I was so pissed I threw another bottle and again it smashed all over the floor.

"Stop" she said putting her hand on my thigh. I moved away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me" I said as I opened the limo door and stepped outside, leaving her there alone.

I stormed into the hotel and walked up to Joan and Cherie.

"I want my room key and I want it now!" I yelled at them. I was mad.

They both looked at each other then back at me. Joan handed me the room key and I snatched it fast from her.

I took a real quick look at where it was and got into the elevator alone.

The metal doors closed and I broke down and cried. When I finally got to my floor I stepped out and walked to my room. I slid in the key and walked into the empty room.

I dropped all the bags and closed my door. I leaned my back against the door and slid down with my hands covering my face. My mind was far from easy. I started to cry, and let all my emotions out. It was better than doing it front of someone.

I just couldn't understand why Dakota would do this to me..even Rob who claimed he loved me. We even talked about marriage once, but it was nothing huge. It killed me.

Death mid as well have been the top word in my vocabulary list.

I sat there in complete silence except for the sound of my cries and let time pass. I didn't know what I had to do today but I didn't feel like doing a damn thing.

I ran through my mind what happened between these two, both of whom I loved.

My phone went off. I looked at it and saw it was Rob. The anger building up inside me made me want to throw my phone across the room and smash it into millions of pieces but I decided I wanted to talk to him.

I thought about all the things I would say to him, but I chose to do something else instead.

"Hey" I said picking up the phone.

"Hey beautiful whats going on"

I was silent. I tried not to flip out on him.

"I'm good...sorry about leaving you yesterday"

There was a small moment of silence.

"Yeah I heard why you left, Dakota and you had a fight right?"

"Mhm"

"What did you guys fight about?"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I said with attitude.

He was silent.

"So what did you do when I left?" I asked him with no emotion.

I heard him clear his throat, he took a breath before he was about to answer until a knock came at my door. Shit.

"Hold on" I said as I got up and looked through the seeker in the doorway. It was Dakota. Fuck this just got better and better.

"I'll call you back" I said hanging up the phone.

I threw the phone on the bed and opened the door. She was standing there so helpless. I knew she didn't know what to do or in fact what I was capable of.

I leaned on the side of the doorway and folded my arms.

"Listen..." she started to say. The tears coming down her face again.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" i said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...i feel like shit for being with Rob in the way that I did but I just was honestly trying to get back at you for inviting him over and I was so upset about it I wasn't thinking. I don't want anything to do with him."

She was silent for a minute. Maybe she was expecting me to say something.

"If it makes it any better between us, he kissed me first..he wanted to continue but I stopped him."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"You broke me Dakota" I whispered to her.

I could feel her staring at me. She was killing me inside slowly. We both were killing each other.

"I know I broke you…" she placed her hand on my heart. "I broke your heart" she said choking back tears.

I felt a tear run down my face. She knew exactly how I felt. Even though we weren't an official couple in the eyes of the public, to me she was my girlfriend and the one I wanted. I couldn't deny that I loved her. I loved her so much it hurt to even think that this would tear us apart. I was so sad but I was so happy that she still wanted me.

"I know sorry won't cut it but I am...more than you ever will know, I want to be with you"

I opened my eyes and saw her face. She continued to cry. I knew she was upset, but I was not good at forgiving people. I was a hardheaded bitch.

I grabbed her hand while it was still on my heart.

"I wish I could...but I can't"

I knew I ripped every chance she thought I had of forgiving her but I couldn't lie to her.

She looked away from me with the tears falling from her face. It crushed me to see her like this. I turned her face towards me with my hand and wiped away a few free falling tears with my thumb.

"Please understand that I want to be with you, but this is tearing me up." I said almost choking on my words.

She nodded and was still silent. I knew she understood.

"Ill see you later okay?" I told her as I let my hands go of her.

She nodded and walked away to her room which was only one room away from mine. I ran my fingers through my hair and closed my hotel room door. I turned so my back was facing the door and slid down into the fetal position...again.

I pulled out the pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it.

I inhaled full force and blew out. Smoking didn't even help at this point.

My mind was clouded with depression and I felt so alone, a normal feeling this time around.

I placed the hood around my head, keeping the cigarette in my mouth. I started to drift off in my own thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. It was Joan standing there her arms folded and she looked pissed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I wonder?" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and invited her in.

She came in and still stood there her arms folded.

"What do you want from me?" I said taking another hit from my cigarette.

"I want you tell me what the hell was that scene in the lobby?"

"I don't know"

"Bullshit, what is going on?"

"She fucking cheated on me thats whats going on" I said as I put out the cigarette and walked over to the mini bar.

"She did what?" Joan said with surprise in her voice.

I took a beer out of the tiny refrigerator at the bottom of the mini bar, and took a sip.

"She did things with Rob, she said that him and her made out and he fingered her basically."

She looked at me with shock on her face.

"So Rob cheated on you, with a girl your cheating on him with?"

She was silent for a minute and then started laughing her ass off.

"OH GOD THATS PRICELESS!"

At first I was mad that she was laughing. How could she get humor out of this?...

But then I started to think about what she said. She was right, the girl I was cheating on Rob with, he cheated on me with. He didn't love her like I loved her, and she didn't plan on being with him. Why was I mad at her, when I should be mad at him?

I started to laugh with her.

"You're right, that is priceless." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

She finished up laughing and grabbed my beer from me and took a sip.

"But she did cheat on you, I guess technically. I mean are you two an official couple?"

I grabbed another beer from the fridge and drank it.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we are. I mean she is still dating that prick Garrett and I guess I'm still dating Rob.." I trailed off.

"You're still gonna date him after this?" she asked.

I shrugged. I really hated him right now but I just wasn't gonna talk to him for a few days see how it goes.

"For now" I said and put my empty beer can on the counter.

"As for you and Dakota though?"

I looked towards the door.

"I love her." I said without hesitation.

I could feel her looking at me.

"I know you do" she said walking towards me and putting her hand on my shoulder.

It was silent for a minute.

"You should talk to her about this."

I nodded and sighed.

"I know I should, she came up to me before and wanted to talk to me but I told her I couldn't be with her."

"But you want to be with her?"

I nodded in silence.

"Just go talk to her. I mean you are going to be spending the next few weeks with her, you mid as well make peace with her now."

I thought about what she said, I figured she was right.

"But there is something else Joanie." I said without hesitation on my part.

She sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"I may have to break up with her anyway…"

Confusion was written on her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

I looked over at Joan. I knew I shouldn't be telling her this but I could trust her.

"He beats her Joan."

She stared at me. Clearly speechless.

"He does what to her?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. Nervous.

"He has beaten her...and he threatened me, when me and her got back to her from her hospital. He told me I couldn't talk to her again or he would kill her."

She got up and got in my face.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE!"

I felt small compared to Joan now. No longer the dominant one in this conversation….i sat down.

"Because she made me promise, and I didn't want to break it."

I knew that was a stupid excuse.

"That's bullshit Kristen! He is hitting her!" she yelled at me.

I felt anger up inside me...I was stupid for not telling anyone, but I knew the real reason why I did it. I wanted to take care of it myself. I wanted to kill him, and more.

I stood up fast.

"That's why I'm breaking up with her!" I screamed and walked out of the room, slamming the hotel door behind me.

I walked up to Dakota's door and knocked on it.

I was going to tell her I couldn't be with her anymore. I had to save her life and end this.

I saw the door open and saw she was there in nothing but towel. Well, this wouldn't help.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"We need to talk"

"Okay, come in."

I opened my eyes back up and walked inside with her. Her room looked the same as mine, of course without the requested mini bar like me.

I sat down on the couch and looked at her. She sat down across from me still in her towel and crossed her legs.

"What's up?" she said, sadness was still creeping in her voice.

I leaned back...I couldn't help but stare at her body.

"Shit I can't do this." I told her.

She looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

I felt my heart start to beat faster. She looked really good.

"With yo..you dressed like that. I can't talk to you." I said running my fingers through my hair.

She looked down at what she was wearing then back at me. She actually smiled a little.

"Sorry" she said. "Do you want me to change?"

"That might help" I said smiling.

"Okay I'll be right back." She said getting up and walking behind me. I heard the towel fall on the ground. I was so tempted to turn around.

I kept my eyes fixed on something else other than the thought of her naked behind me.

"Hey Kris" she said interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't turn around.

"Whats up?"

"Can you hand me my robe on the couch."

I sighed and looked over at her white robe on the couch.

I got up and grabbed it and knew what I was about to do next was gonna ruin any chance that I had of breaking up on a permanent basis.

As I turned around I felt that fire build up again. There she was completely naked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and handed her the robe.

She kind of laughed.

"It's not like you've never seen me naked before"

I licked my lips.

"OH, I know iv'e seen you naked before"

She smiled and put on her robe. I was kind of sad that she did but I brushed off the feeling.

We sat back down on the couch, her still across for me.

"I probably shouldn't ask this, but have you taken a shower yet..or is there just a special reason your not wearing clothes under that?" I said while pointing at the robe.

She started to laugh and crossed her legs so the robe fell off her legs a little. It was kind of turning me on.

"Well, I was about to take a shower but you knocked on my door and well wanted to talk to me about something" she smiled.

"Oh, yeah...talk" I said taking a cigarette out of my pocket and placing it between my lips.

She got up quickly and grabbed it from me.

"Your not smoking in my room" she said as she handed it back to me.

She was leaned over me our faces extremely close. I wanted to kiss her but I knew I had to break up with her. I didn't know what to do. But I think she had decided for me.

The next thing you know she kissed my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't hesitate on kissing her back. Our kiss became more passionate and deepened as I pulled her onto the couch and got on top of her.

She moaned under me and grabbed my waist close to her.

I started kissing on her neck and uniting her robe.

She started to undo my pants, and slid them down.

I opened her robe to expose her naked body and ran my hands down her soft frame very slowly. I took my time this time feeling her curves under my fingers. She moaned louder and grabbed my body so it was closer than before.

She took off my hoodie and I threw her robe on the ground and stared kissing right above her breasts. I could feel her breath quicken under me and she shuttered at bit.

As I kissed down to her breasts she lifted my shirt over my head.

Now I was just in my bra and thong.

She then did something I wasn't expecting her to.

She grabbed my ass really hard. I was kind of taken back and stopped quickly to look up at her.

A devilish smile came on her face.

"What didn't expect that?" she said giggly.

I bit down on her nipple but not so hard that it made her really hurt.

I expected her to say 'ouch' and hit me but she ended up moaning louder than before.

"Damn" I whispered to her as I bit down again and started sucking.

She grabbed my hair and moaned again.

I felt her undo my bra and throw it on the floor as she grabbed my boobs.

I moaned and tried to keep focus on what I was doing.

I continued to suck her boobs and moved my hand down her stomach to her pussy.

I ran my fingers in between her folds slowly and placed my fingers inside her.

"Fuckk Kristenn" she moaned as she placed her hand on top of mine and pushed my hand so my fingers would go in deeper.

"Deeper" she whispered.

I looked up at her and smiled. I did as she wished and placed another finger inside her and went deeper. She moaned and closed her eyes. I loved watching the pleasure come on her face. She was extremely wet for me, and that turned me on even more.

I moved my fingers in and out of her and went up to her and kissed her lips passionately. She moaned in my mouth and ran her fingers through my hair with her free hand.

I worked my fingers in and out of her every way she told me to until she came. Then I kissed, licked and sucked down her body while she fingered me till I came. Finally we did oral on each other very intensely. She came twice more, me only once.

Our bodies were way to intense with each other. She was completely sweaty and so was I. She said my name repeatedly while she grabbed my hair and the sheets. She told me that she loved me, told me to fuck her in this way and that way. I had never wanted her so much as I wanted her right now.

We finished on the floor. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"That was amazing" she said and placed her hands on top of mine.

I kissed her neck again and rubbed below her stomach a little bit. I heard her moan quietly and smile.

"Your damn right it was"

We were silent for a minute. I could hear and feel her breathing. There was no way I could break up with this girl, my girl. She was the highlight of my life, I loved her more than anything in the world.

I looked at her and she leaned her head back against my shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

"So does that mean were back together?" she asked me opening up her eyes and showing the bright blue eyes full of life I missed.

I sat there for a second and thought about it.

"Yeah were together, as long as you promise me one thing."

She continued to look at me.

"What's that?"

I felt my heartache a little when I said this.

"Don't ever do that to me again. The cheating thing again. I know were gonna fight but I can get over that..just the breaking of trust. I can't handle that"

She turned her body so we were face to face now and kissed my lips.

"I promise you I won't ever do that again. I love you."

I knew she wasn't lying, I had to trust her again.

I kissed her lips back, lingering our kiss to make it passionate as I pulled her on top of me and enjoyed pure ecstasy again.

**A/N: well this was my better writing of a sex scene. Don't worry the drama is not over. Enjoy, and thanks again for all the reviews! love you guys!**


	23. Awkward

We had fallen asleep on the bed this time after having make up sex for the third time. The most we have ever done anything. My arms were wrapped around her waist and she was close to me.

My smoke scent and her cherry scent was all over the air. I loved it.

I heard the knock on the door and opened my eyes slightly.

I groaned and pulled her closer to me.

The knock became louder and she shifted under me.

"I need to get that" she whispered as she took my hands off of her.

I grabbed her while my eyes were closed and pulled her back on the bed while smiling slightly.

"No you don't" I said as I kissed her neck.

She moaned and got back off the bed.

"I have to" she said as she walked towards her robe and put it on.

"Are you sore?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I noticed she was walking weirdly.

She turned back and shot me a look.

I started laughing as I got up and started putting my clothes back on. I looked in the mirror next to the bed and my hair was a mess, but my eyes were brighter than before. I hoped things were getting better.

I turned back around to watch her walk to the door. I ran up to her and grabbed her so she couldn't answer the door.

She screamed.

"LET GO!" she said giggling.

I put her down and kept my arms around her waist. I looked at her and she looked back. Time was passing slowly when I looked at her but that didn't even matter. As long as I was with her it didn't matter. She smiled.

"What are you looking at?"

"You obviously" I said leaning closer to her.

She kissed my lips, and I kissed her back.

The door knocked again while we were kissing.

She moved her face away from mine and put her fingers through my hair.

"I have to go get that"

I nodded and kissed her lips.

"I know you do" I said letting go of her.

She walked towards the door and opened it.

What I saw when she opened the door shocked me so much that I had onto hold onto the door so I wouldn't pass out.

There was Rob standing there. What the fuck was this?

"Rob what are you doing here?" Dakota asked, the nervousness in her voice.

I don't think that Rob saw me here.

"We need to talk" he said leaning close to Dakota.

I could feel Dakota's breathing unease a bit.

I walked up behind Dakota.

"What about exactly?" I asked folding my arms.

The shock was written all over his face.

He put his hand through his hair and took a step back from Dakota.

"We were gonna talk about you." he said the emotion not changing a bit.

"What about me?" I said not leaving any room for him to think.

He was silent for a minute.

"Just about you."

I rolled my eyes and moved Dakota out of the way so I could face him.

"Weeee need to talk" I said not breaking eye contact with him.

Dakota secretly put her hand on my back, I knew she didn't want me to bring this up with him.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked suspiciously.

I was about to tell him that I knew everything that happened between him and Dakota but Joan, Cherie, Scout and Stella came up to us.

"Hey are you guys ready to do this interview!" Scout said as she was putting on her other shoe. Joan just stared at me; she was the only one that really knew what was going on between all three of us.

"I have to get ready" Dakota said, her voice low and sad.

"Me too" I said not breaking the eye contact with Rob.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked confused. Clearly her question was for Rob.

He turned to face her breaking the eye contact he had with me.

"I'm just here to finish up a movie scene that's all." he said with no emotion in his voice.

They all nodded except for Joan. She just stared at him.

"Let's let these girls get ready for the interview." Cherie said as she motioned everyone out of the hall.

Rob looked back at me.

"You and me will talk later" I said as I turned away from him.

He nodded and walked down the hallway towards the elevator. In my head I wished he would never come back so it would just be and Dakota.

I turned over to Dakota who had a sad look on her face.

"Grab your stuff and let's go to my room." I whispered to her.

She nodded and ran quickly and grabbed the stuff she was going to wear for the interview.

When she got everything together we walked down to the hall to my room. There was so many things I wanted to talk to her about but as of right now I knew I had to get ready for our interview.

Why was Rob here? I didn't know. But I was sure as hell going to find out soon enough.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter so sorry about that guys, and I know that it wasn't so good but i've been really busy lately. I'll try to update ASAP and make them better and longer chapters. But hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for the reviews. :)**


	24. Unexpected

Back in the room she was laying in my bed with her eyes closed.

I was in the bathroom dry blowing my hair. We were silent. Nothing was said since we walked into my room.

When my hair was dry I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at her laying there..clearly lost in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" I said as I started to dress.

She got up and looked at me weird.

"I think Rob is in love with me…" she said as her voice trailed off into a sad tone.

I looked up quickly and stared at her.

"What do you mean by that?'

She sighed and closed her eyes, placing her hands over them.

"He said something to me when we were I guess you could say,"in the moment""

My eye contact never broke with her.

"What did he say?"

It took a minute for her to respond.

"He said that he wanted me and only me."

I felt my fist ball up as I walked towards the room throwing on my last piece of clothing.

"Where are you going!" she yelled at me as I heard he ran towards me.

I turned around folded my arms. I was going to ask her where she thought I was going but I was curious to ask her something else.

"Do you love him?"

She was about to say something when I heard a knock on my door. I turned around quickly and opened the door to see Scout and Stella standing there.

"Are you guys ready or what?"

I looked into her eyes trying to read her eyes what the answer was but I didn't get anything out of it. Instead I just asked her if she was ready.

She nodded and walked out of the door towards the elevator. I watched her walk away feeling the anger build up inside of me and walked out the door shutting it behind me.

It was silent in the elevator. Dakota was playing with her fingers and I was across from her leaned against the elevator wall talking to Stella.

She was telling me about her crazy trip on the way up here. How she almost missed the flight because of something. I wasn't really paying attention just wondering about what Dakota was thinking and nervous about this interview.

When the elevator doors opened Dakota was not hesitant to get out.

She immediately stepped out and started walking out at a fast pace towards the entrance of the hotel doors. That made me sketchy as I was jumping to conclusions about her and Rob again. That got me more pissed as we all got in the limo, the door closing behind me.

"So where is this interview?" I asked no one in particular.

Scout looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Its down at some other hotel. Joan didn't really clarify it"

I nodded and looked back at Dakota. She was dead silent.

We arrived and quickly went through the interview and were now on our way back.

'Same old bullshit questions.' I thought to myself as I sat back down in the limo.

'How was it working with Joan and Cherie one on one?', 'What was your favorite song to perform?' 'Did you actual play guitar Kristen?' and of course my favorite 'Did you like kissing Dakota?' or if it was to her 'Did you like kissing Kristen?'.

Everyone acted like it was a big deal, and I mean it really wasn't. It was just a kiss. Well, maybe not deep down for me it wasn't. That kiss made me fall for her and it was just the beginning of something amazing.

She always blushed a little when they asked her about kissing me. I guess it was her weak point which I rarely saw but she quickly kept her confidence about her and joked around.

Saying it was a huge deal or something like that and would roll her eyes. I always thought it was cute and I couldn't help but completely mesmerized by her. She was amazing and even though I was still curious about her and Rob's relationship. My heart was hers.

We arrived back at the hotel and me and Dakota were alone. It was dead silent between us.

"What's going on with you?" I said as I broke the silence between us.

She looked at me and sighed.

"This Rob thing it's bothering me. I want to talk to him about it try to end it and fix things between all three of us. I mean your my best friend and my lover, and I want things between us to be fixed to."

She grabbed my hand in the middle of the hallway and looked at it.

"It's killing me that this happened. I just want to go talk to him."

I sat there looking at her. She did have a point talking to him, but I was nervous about what might happen. I guess I needed to learn to trust her.

I leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed me back.

"Okay go and talk to him." I said the uncertainty clear as day in my voice.

She looked in my eyes for a second to make sure I was serious and then kissed me one more time and walked away. I was afraid but I knew the trust had to be there somehow.

Dakota's POV

I was in the elevator alone riding up to 42nd floor to Rob's room. I was really nervous and my hands were sweating.

I didn't want to think about what happened last time. But I knew that Rob was coming today. It wasn't a surprise to me when he showed up at my door when Kristen was there.

The text message he sent me only a few hours before he showed up told me that he was on his way to come see me. He had missed me.

I felt so guilty doing this to but I knew I had to.

I finally reached the floor my heart racing as I stepped out of the elevator.

I looked at each of the numbers on the doors as my heart kept beating faster and faster. My palms were sweaty as I reached his room.

I knocked on the door lightly as I took a deep breath.

The door swung open and there was Rob standing there in shorts and a white tank top.

He looked good but I chose to keep that in my head.

"Hey Dakota, what are you doing here?" he sounded surprised.

"We need to talk" I managed to spit out.

He looked at me up and down with his big brown eyes and motioned me in.

We walked in and he shut the door.

"Sit down" he said as he pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. We both sat down and he never took his eyes off of me.

"So what's going on?"

I sighed. I didn't know how to quite say what I needed to but I felt like I should just go for it. For both of our sakes.

"Well, I guess I have to start with what happened that night Kristen left."

He didn't say anything just nodded.

"What we did was...well wrong I guess."

"You guess?" he stopped me short in my sentence.

I nodded.

"Yeah wrong, I mean Rob your dating Kristen and I'm with Garrett" I never wanted to come out with the words that we were dating. I hated him.

"Well I mean, I know I'm dating Kristen but…"

I looked up at him.

"But what?"

He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair.

"She has changed."

I was kinda surprised he said that and just continued to look at him waiting for an answer.

"How?"

"I don't really know, I mean ever since the shooting of this movie you guys did she just acts differently. She doesn't want to do anything with me, let alone hang out with me for five seconds and hold my hand or talk."

I thought about what he said. Was I making that much of an impact on her?

"Well she is going through a lot Rob, I mean ever since Twilight she just gets nervous so much now. She has a lot on her plate per say."

He nodded and shrugged again.

"I guess your right." He said trailing off.

Then he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

My heart was screaming no at me but I didn't force it away just looked at him.

"You though are different" he said in a tone I never recognized.

"I know that he doesn't treat you well, meaning you guys fight all the time."

If he only knew what really happens…

I nodded.

"I won't lie to you Dakota but I really do like you. You're different then Kristen. So much more outgoing, and stronger."

I kinda hated the way he talked about her but I was just listening to his kind words. They made me feel special in a way.

"Thank you" is what I managed to say.

He leaned into me. I felt my heart start to race and my heart screaming at me from the inside.

"I think that we should try to be together."

I looked up at him his chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"What about K and Garrett?" I asked, somehow hoping I didn't ruin anything.

"We won't tell them...at least not just yet. Give me a chance."

"But you love Kristen."

He stopped. I felt him staring down at me.

He lifted up my chin with his hand and started to stare into my eyes.

"I do love her but I want you."

He leaned in and kissed me.

At first I was hesitant to kiss him back but after a minute I began to kiss him. I don't know what was coming over me but I did what I knew I wanted...at least in my head.

He got on top of me and grabbed my hips with his hands while he continued to kiss me.

His touch felt good and to be honest I didn't want it to stop.

He was so gentle as he touched me and he began to kiss my lips, neck, and chest.

Next thing you know nothing was on my mind. I wanted him and I know he wanted me.

This was nothing like my first time with Garrett. This is how my first time with a boy..no a man was supposed to be. Gentle, not forced.

We were so lost in the moment. I loved it.

We actually went all the way this time. Not like that one night, and I amazingly loved every second of it.

He was still on top of me and smiling down on me.

"So was it everything you imagined it to be?" he said laughing.

"Better" I mouthed as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"We don't tell Kristen right?" he laughed.

Shit I had forgotten about her. I almost cried when I realized what I had done..what I had promised her.

"Ah, yeah" I stuttered as I got out from underneath him.

"Where are you going?" he asked disappointed.

I didn't tell him I needed to get out of here before I started crying.

"I have to meet Cherie" I said pretending to look at my clock phone.

"Oh" he said

As he got up and got dressed.

"Ill talk to you later than?"

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah most likely."

He smiled back and kissed my lips. Guilt riding over me.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out of his hotel room.

I couldn't even grasp in my head what had just happened but I knew that I could never tell Kristen especially after I promised her. This had to be just between me and Rob.

I sighed as I got into the elevator. I knew that I should never do that again and that should be last time but as I rode down the elevator to my room I could't help but think...I might actually love him.

A/N: i know really short but its better than no update at all :). BTW: The reason why i did not play out fully the sex scene between Rob and Dakota is because one technically in real like she is like 16 and he is like 20 something so that would just be weird and I personally couldn't do it. So sorry for those who are disappointed about that. Other than that a little twist and I hope you enjoyed it. Try to leave me some suggestions on what you would like to read/see in the next couple chapters. I have a couple ideas but I need a few more. Let me know and thanks for all the reviews and to the readers :)


	25. Distance

It had been over three months on this promotion tour and we were now back in LA...well at least close to it.

It had just dragged on with the interviews, and the interviewers asking us the same questions over and over again. It was so played out. But the questions they asked me and Kristen about us made me smile.

I could tell around our fifth interview when they asked Kristen about Rob and her; she hated it. Of course she tried to ignore the questions about them as much as possible but obviously it never worked.

I knew that Rob and her broke up a few times and then got back together again.

I don't think she ever talked to him about what happened between me and Rob. I knew that it killed her inside to even mention it but he dragged along with us.

Rob and me were something to. Almost every night I wasn't with Kristen, I was with him.

It was killing me to do this to Kristen, cheating behind her back like this with her technically "ex" boyfriend. I figured I got away with it for a month, I could keep it away from her now.

Sometimes it was hard not telling her what was going on, or why I had to leave her some nights. But she never questioned just nodded and agreed. I figured she knew but I never pushed it. I didn't want to know.

Of course I loved Kristen. She was the one who fully understood me and everything I did. She was my other half, and plus lets not forget the sex was great, practically amazing..no it was amazing. She was my first.

Garrett was different and I hadn't talked to him in months…but Rob. Rob was gentle and he always told me he loved me and wanted to be with me. Technically we were dating but I didn't want to think of it like that...at least not right now. I was starting to fall for him but I held my emotions in for him. I didn't want him to see me like Kristen did.

I was so confused and guilt ridden with myself that I decided to hold it off. Holding everything inside was the best answer to this situation right now. Ignore it and deal with it later.

I just had came back from an interview for just me. Everyone was doing their own interview today so it was kind of a break from the same old questions.

I decided I wanted to go to Kristen's room. I really needed a break and I didn't feel like seeing Rob today, only Kristen. Plus it was her's and mine anniversary, in a technical sense. So I needed to spend some time with her.

I jumped on the elevator and arrived up on our floor.

I was nervous walking up to her room, something I started to feel recently. It had always been like that since the incident in New York with Rob.

My hand was about to reach the door until it swung open and there was Kristen standing there with a cigarette in her mouth. I jumped a bit.

"Jesus I didn't expect you to open the door." I said catching my breath.

She eyed me weirdly and started laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." She said still smiling. "I didn't expect you to be in front of my door."

I punched her in the arm.

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Smart ass me?" she said teasingly as she leaned down and kissed my lips.

The touch of her lips made me tremble a bit, as they always did. I could usually hide it but this time I don't know what came over me. She looked at me strangely.

"Mmm...okay so anyway!" I said pushing her aside and walking into her hotel room.

I could feel her looking at me as she walked inside with me.

"What was that?" she said as I heard her light another cigarette then ended up only taking a puff as she put it out in the ashtray.

I swallowed.

"What was what baby?"

She walked closer to me and never took her eyes off me. The feeling of wanting her grew more as she was nearing towards me.

"You know that thing you just did?"

I backed up.

"I...i don't know what you're talking about?"

She kept closer and eventually I ended up into the wall with her facing me.

"You trembled when I kissed you." She said, her face only inches from mine.

I smelled her cigarettes and vodka. Most people would hate that smell but me, I actually kind of enjoyed it.

"Did I tremble?" I played stupid.

She put her hand against the wall and leaned closer to me. She gently kissed my lips.

I trembled again, this time not trying to hide it.

"Just like that" she whispered. I couldn't help the way I was feeling.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her lips while tracing my bottom lip along hers.

I felt her arms wrap around me and lift me up against the wall.

I wrapped my legs around her and deepened our kiss.

She ran her hands up and down my thighs. I couldn't help but moan in her mouth.

But then everything hit me. It was getting to me now, and growing deep. I knew I couldn't keep doing this anymore.

"Stop" I said not even thinking about it. She looked at me.

"Did you say stop?" she asked surprisingly. I never told her to stop during sex or before it. We had more sex in these last three months then we did in our whole entire lives, mostly her.

I almost cried but I had to hold it in before all my guilt spilled.

"I'm just..ah tired." I said as I kissed her lips gently and motioned her to put me down.

She set me down gently and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tired?" she asked questionably.

"Yeah..ah tired" I said laying on her bed..the urge to cry growing more. How could I keep from telling her?

I felt her lay down on next to me and wrap her arms around me.

"What's wrong?"

Was it that obvious?

I sighed.

"Nothing why?"

She turned me over so I was facing her.

I knew she knew something was wrong. She could see right thru me.

"What happened?"

I just looked at her. I kept trying to hide emotion but I didn't think it was working.

"Nothing everything is fine" I said not thinking about it. I wanted this conversation to end..now.

"Just fine?"

"Mhm" I said.

She rolled her eyes and laid down next to me.

"I don't understand why you don't talk to me anymore." She said. There was no emotion in her voice at this point.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to act surprised.

"You know what I mean…" she said as she turned and faced me. "I can tell you're keeping something from me again. You may think you can still hide your feelings from me but I know you a lot better now then I did back then."

She was right. Ever since we became so close I couldn't hide things from her. I was even surprised I had been hiding this thing with Rob from her so long.

I decided in my mind that I should tell her about it. Tell her whats been going on becasue the guilt was too much.

Until my phone went off; it was Rob.

I sighed and looked at the text message.

"I want you..come to my room umm now :)"

I laughed a bit and then looked back and Kristen who was staring at the ceiling now, clearly wanting me to say something to her about us.

But I changed my mind...I wanted to go see Rob.

"Listen, can we talk about this later?"

I said looking at her..kinda wishing she would look at me back.

She turned her face to look at me. She was silent for a minute.

"Whatever" she said as she got up and walked into the bathroom.

She immediately shut the door. I knew she was mad at me because she made no effort to say that she loved me, or kiss me. It hurt.

I sighed and got up off the bed. I walked towards the door and opened it..stopping for a brief second to look back at the girl I loved behind the closed door.

I was going to walk in their and say something but I decided not to.

I closed the door behind me and went to Rob's room. The guilt riding on me until I got to his room.

I knocked and the door swung open.

By the look he gave me I knew he wanted me..and I wanted him.

Kristen's POV.

When I heard the door slam I walked out and looked around.

I thought about following her but I knew that probably wouldn't be a good thing.

She was acting so strange these last few months.

It was almost like she wanted nothing to do with me, and it hurt. Of course I ignored it but nothing was going my way.

Plus the big decision of whether to break up with Dakota or not was still in the back of my head.

I was in love with her, and I wanted her...but I also wanted her to be safe and happy again. She clearly wasn't happy with me if she was so distant from me.

I took my pack of cigarettes from the dresser and walked out the hotel door. I needed to see Joan.

Joan's POV

Cherie was curled up next to me while we were watching an old movie. I loved spending time with her, she of course was more than a friend. Only Kristen and Dakota knew the deepest emotion of our friendship and love after working on this movie with us.

Only them and the rest of the Runaways girls knew everything that happened between us.

But here I was years later with the girl no woman who meant everything to me. Of

course we weren't public but we didn't need to be and I didn't need to be.

Cherie leaned up and kissed me. I couldn't help but smile at her after our kiss.

We continued to watch a movie when I heard a knock on our hotel door.

She looked at me and then back at the door.

"I'll go get it Cherie." I said smiling at her and walking up to the door.

I opened the door and not so surprised that Kristen was standing there.

"Hey Joan" she said running her fingers through her hair. "Can we talk?"

I nodded and let her in. Cherie looked up at me and Kristen.

"Hey Kristen" she said as she got up and hugged her. Kristen hugged her back and sat down on the couch where me and Cherie were sitting.

I leaned over and whispered in Cherie's ear.

"She needs to talk can you give us a few minutes."

Cherie looked at me and nodded as she said goodbye and Kristen and walked into the other room.

When I made sure she was gone I sat down on the chair diagonal from the couch.

"So talk to me" I said to her leaning back and folding my arms.

She looked so sad, I felt really bad for her.

"It's Dakota. As you probably have guessed."

I nodded not wanting breaking her story.

"She has just been so distant ever since we were at New York. I think it might have to do with Rob."

I stopped for a minute. In my mind I flash backed to when Dakota came to mine and Cherie's room only a month ago.

She had told me and Cherie what was going on with her and Rob. She had asked what to do. Cherie talked to her, I just nodded and listened as usual with these things.

I wondered if she knew what was going on between them.

"Well, what do you mean with Rob?"

She sighed.

"Well, me and Rob have been fighting lately as you know. We broke up and got back together constantly you know?"

I nodded.

"So maybe I'm thinking that she thinks I want to be with Rob more than I do with her. Maybe she is distant with me because I can't make up my mind between her and Rob. So I'm guessing she is just deciding for me."

Well, I was glad she didn't know. It was nether mine or Cherie's place to tell Kristen. I didn't want to put myself in the position of their problems, especially being on a promotional tour, which was also almost ending.

"I think you should go and talk to her about how you feel. If you feel she is being distant K, then you need to clear the air."

She nodded and got up.

"You're right, I think I'm going to talk to her...but I need to talk to Rob first. I need to end our relationship for good before I can start one with Dakota. I feel he is getting in the way of us."

I nodded and got up with her.

I gave her a hug.

"Good luck and don't worry it will work out Kris." I said reassuring her.

She hugged me back and then let go.

"Thanks"

She let go and walked out of the hotel door.

I hoped in my mind everything went well for her as I went back to Cherie.

Kristen's POV

I knew I had to end this relationship between me and Rob. It was killing any chance of being with Dakota. It wasn't like I just did it at a random decision. I knew I didn't love him anymore. Especially after what happened between Dakota and Rob earlier in the relationship.

I was almost positive that Dakota was distance because of what me and Rob were.

The elevator felt like it was taking forever to get up to Rob's room. I was comfortable doing this. No nervousness on my part.

My feeling was that Rob knew I was going to break up with, him besides those other little breaks up that we had. This time I meant it. I wanted a life with Dakota and only her.

The ding of the elevator reaching to the 55th floor rang in my head as I stepped out of the elevator. I looked for his room and when I fount it, I took out the extra room key that Rob had given me.

The nervousness came back a bit but I decided that it was right.

I slid the key into the lock and saw it turn green. I opened the door and looked around.

It didn't look like anyone was there so I decided to wait in the bedroom for him.

I opened the door and stopped short. What I saw took my breath away and I could feel myself explode from the inside out.

As I looked carefully to make sure I wasn't dreaming...there was Dakota and Rob having sex on his bed.


	26. Heated Hearts

**A/N: Now I did some last minute changes on this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I figured that this would be better than a longer wait on a update. Sorry if its not what you wanted. Ill try to make it better. Feel free to send me some suggestions on what you want to see. I already have taken into some consideration some ideas. You never know.. I MIGHT USE IT :D. But anyways. Enjoy this chapter...and thanks for all the positive reviews. They make me want to continue to write. **

The air in the room was tense. Dakota looked back at me..her face as white as the wall in my bedroom as she pulled up the sheet to cover herself.

Rob got up immediately and threw the comforter around him.

"Listen" he said trying to touch my shoulder.

I moved away from him swiftly.

"Don't fucking touch me..I swear to God, if you fucking touch me!" I yelled at him.

"Its not what.."

I put my hand in front of his face.

"If you are going to say 'it's not what it looks like' Rob, you can just go to fucking Hell."

He shut up and ran his hand over his face.

There were so many thoughts running through my head. How could she do this to me?

"Listen I can explain" Rob said as he interrupted my thoughts. My fists were balled up and Dakota looked scared about how I might react. It was all over her face

"Then explain" I yelled at him. "Because I'm really curious is how to you ended up in bed with my…" I stopped myself and looked her.

"Never mind.." I whispered.

Rob looked at me and then back at Kristen. He sighed.

"Well, to explain a long story. After that one night when you left me after you got into a fight with Dakota…" he said looking and Dakota then back at me.

"We didn't have sex but…"

"Yeah I fucking know what you did…" I said cutting him off.

He swallowed and continued.

"and we just kinda fell for each other I guess. I love her and I know she loves me. I'm sorry we have been keeping this a secret from you Kristen I am, but me and you just were fighting all the time and you're so distant from me lately even before the fighting."

I just stared at him. They were in love!"

"So you had to go around and fuck her!" I yelled in his face. He just looked down and I turned around and looked at Dakota...my heart caving in as my eyes landed on her.

"You're in love with him?" I said looking at Dakota, the hurt in my voice leaking out.

She looked at me and then back at Rob. Then she started to cry.

I knew what the answer was, I didn't have to pry it out of her.

"Fuck" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. I tried to keep all my emotions inside but in the end it didn't work out.

The next thing you know I punched Rob square in the face and he was on the floor.

"What the fuck!" he yelled.

"Fuck you ROB! I hate you and don't you ever think we are getting back together let alone talking."

I looked at Dakota who had a look of shock over her face. She couldn't believe I punched Rob in the face. Of course at this point it didn't even matter what she thought.

I felt the tears starting to fall down my face as I looked at her. She hurt me so much.

I just walked away until she stopped me.

"Kristen wait!"

I didn't even bother turning around. I just stopped for a few seconds and there she was standing right in front of me with only her sheet on. I felt anger build up more. The thought of them in bed together fucking pissed me off. I hated it..and I was starting to feel hate for not only Rob but for Dakota.

"I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry. Can we please talk?"

I closed my eyes thinking maybe it would stop me from crying.

It didn't work.

"No, Dakota we can't talk, just go away." I said as I pushed her out of the way and walked out the door.

Thats when everything came out. I cried all the way to my room and they weren't just tears of sadness..they were tears of anger for not noticing it before. I couldn't believe I didn't see this.

I felt like an idiot and I felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and broken into a trillion pieces.

Next thing you know I started throwing things and started yelling at myself for being so stupid. Anything I could find went against the wall and broke. Just like my heart. Breaking.

The last thing I picked up was the bottle of vodka and threw it all the wall. And thats right before I stopped all together and broke down again.

As I laid down around all the glass, I started to cry to the point that I couldn't breathe. I thought I was loosing my mind...actually I was sure I had already lost it.

I laid there crying for hours..maybe more. I knew that it had been a while me laying here but time was dead to me..everything was.

A knock then came at my door and I looked up. I tried to breathe but it just wasn't working.

I sat myself up.

I thought about not getting it, but realized I probably should.

Slowly I got up..sulking in my own depression.

I opened the door to see Dakota standing there. Of course that would be my luck..her being here.

"Jesus Kristen…" she said as she looked at me. I didn't know what I looked like but I'm sure it wasn't pretty.

"What do you want?" I said my voice cracking a bit..here I go again.

"Listen I want to talk to you...I know you hate me but I can't do this."

"You can't do this?" I said raising my voice a bit. "No tell me what exactly you can't do Dakota? Besides Rob."

She looked down at her feet.

"I deserve that.."

"Jesus, Dakota you broke my fucking heart..again!, and you expect me to just act like everything is fine."

She started to cry.

"You promised me Dakota. You promised you would never do this again...or do you not remember that?"

"I know I did!" she yelled back at me.

I felt myself trembling with hurt and anger.

"Then why did you do it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I guess because of Garrett."

That annoyed me.

"So because of Garrett, you broke my heart and fell in love with Rob?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Pshh" I said as I went to close the door in her face, but her hand stopped it.

"Kristen, I just need to talk to you…" she said as her voice trailed off.

I looked at her for a second.

"I should have broke up with you before…" I mumbled.

She shot a look at me. "You should have what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing"

"Bullshit, you should have broke up with me before? What does that mean?"

I sighed.

"I saw Garrett when we got back from the hospital...he was in your room."

A shocked expression came over her face.

"He was in my house?"

I nodded.

"What the hell! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't want him to know you were here...but we had a talk."

She folded her arms. "What about?"

I knew I had to tell her, but I was so mad at her...I just didn't think it would be best.

"Don't worry about it...it doesn't matter anymore. Were over."

I knew it hurt her to hear that..hell it even hurt me.

"Just tell me please…." She said in a child like voice.

I rolled my eyes. I was just mad she was doing this.

"He said that I had to break up with you...or he was going to hurt you worse than he ever has before…"

She just looked at me. The emotion of how she was feeling wasn't shown on her face...but I could feel her emotions. No one knew how closely we connected. We could have a full conversation without even saying a word to each other.

"I know...why didn't I say something to you earlier? We could have talked about it. But it wasn't your problem..it was mine.."

"How was it not my problem? I mean you had to break up with me...it was my life in you're hands basically. So what were you gonna do Kristen?"

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know...I wasn't thinking about it...but I guess you kinda made the decision for me."

She started to cry.

"So were done? That's it! We can't even talk about this?"

I closed my eyes and looked at her. I knew this was going to kill her.

"No. We are over Dakota. There is no getting back together..there is no us. We are D.O.N.E" I said firmly.

I knew by saying that I broke her heart. But I didn't care at this point.

"You don't mean that…" she whispered.

"Oh but I do." I said the anger flying out of my words.

She went to grab my hand but I moved away from her.

"You think it's going to be all better with a hug and kiss..you're fucking wrong."

"What do you want me to do to make it better?" she asked me the tears rolling down her face.

"There isn't anything you can do." I said feeling myself start to cry also.

She just looked at me and then finally nodded.

"So, is there any chance at all getting back together?" she said choking back her tears.

I knew I didn't want to give her false hope.

"No."

She knew I was serious and wiped the tears that kept falling from her eyes.

"Okay then…"

I was about to shut the door but she stopped it. Great now what. I didn't want to see her...it was killing me even more just looking at her, knowing what she did…

"I just want to let you know, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all...and I didn't mean to fall in love with Rob. It just kinda happened. But I do love you...more than you will ever know…"

I started to cry and I slowly closed the door. I didn't want to see her, or talk to her. I wanted nothing to do with her. If she loved me she would understand how I felt.

As soon as the door was closed...I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

What was I was about to do would soon be the turning point of my emotions. I had no one so what was the point of being here.

The knife I had took from the counter and placed on the sink was still there.

I knew this wasn't the right thing to do but I had no other choice.

I took the knife from the counter and cut a few times just below my wrist. The rush almost knocked me out but I took the towel and wrapped up my arm. I wasn't planning to kill myself...not just yet. But as I began to cut again..I felt the rush start to build and fade and myself along with it.

Dakota's POV

It was early in the morning the next day. Things had been so bad ever since me and Kristen broke up.

I knew I still loved her but I was starting to fall for Rob to. It was a hell of a mess.

Plus with me seeing Garrett later today, didn't make anything better on my part.

I woke up with Rob next to me sleeping like a baby. I did feel bad about stealing Kristen's man but if she was so in love with me like she had claimed then she really didn't mind.

I leaned over and kissed him, and a smile went across his lips.

"Hey" he whispered.

I smiled back even though his eyes were closed.

"Heyyy" I said in a cute voice as I kissed him again and got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounding disappointed.

"Today I have one last interview...and then I go home."

"You mean we go home" he said smiling.

I laughed. "Yeah"

Just then my words hit me. Shit, I have another interview with Kristen.

I didn't know how awkward it was going to be but I didn't expect it to be pretty.

Rob and me both got dressed and walked out into the hall. Joan was standing outside Kristen's door knocking on it, Cherie behind her.

I walked up to them with Rob behind me. Joan shot me a dirty look. I wondered if she knew? I brushed it off.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

Cherie look at me while Joan kept knocking on the door.

"Kristen won't open the door..she won't answer her calls or texts. We're worried." Cherie answered.

I felt my body fill up with guilt. Already I knew this had to do with me.

I turned back and looked at Rob who didn't seem to have any emotion etched on his perfect face.

The next thing you know one of the staff members came up the stairs and presented a key to Joan.

"Here is the key you requested Ms. Jett" he said in a deep accented voice.

She turned around and thanked him as he started walking away.

Joan slid the key in the door and opened it with Cherie going in right after her. I stepped in behind Joan and Rob stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going in there to check on her. I'll be right back."

He looked at me for a second and then nodded.

I walked into the room and it was completely dark. The blinds were completely closed and there was glass and other things scattered all over the floor.

Deep inside I felt this room was full of tension and depression. I looked around and didn't see Kristen. I opened up the blinds to brighten up the room a bit. Joan and Cherie were looking all over but couldn't find her.

It was worse than I thought.

Three bottles of vodka were on the bed. Clearly she was drinking. Her cigarette pack was empty. Smoking too.

Everything hit me at once. I finally thought I realized how much I had hurt her and I started crying a bit but wiped my tears when Cherie and Joan walked in.

"Did you find her?" I asked hopeful.

They both shook their heads no. We thought about were she could be but then after 20 minutes...Kristen walked in. She looked horrible and that she hadn't slept or taken a shower in weeks even though I knew it only had been one night. I wondered how worse it could get but I shook off the thought quickly.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Joan walked up to her and looked at her carefully.

"You didn't answer any of your phone calls or texts..were the hell were you! I thought you were dead. We have an interview in a hour!" Joan yelled at her.

Kristen looked at her, Cherie, and then at me but she looked away quickly.

"I'm fine" she mumbled.

"Well hurry up and get ready. Interview...hour." she said as she took Cherie's hand and walked out the hotel room closing the door behind her.

It was just me and Kristen. Talk about painfully awkward.

She didn't even acknowledge me. It hurt.

She had her back turned to me as she spoke.

"Are you going to leave so I can get ready?" she said in the harshest voice.

I walked up behind her and leaned into her. I knew she would probably push away but somehow I was hoping she wouldn't.

"What happened to you K?" I whispered to her.

I heard her sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair, but she didn't move away from me.

"Leave" she said. I knew she was holding back from crying and I knew my place.

"Okay fair enough." I said walking out of the hotel room. In my head I knew I wanted to be with Rob...but in my heart...I didn't know if that was the right choice.

An hour later here I was waiting in the interview room for Kristen. She looked horrible before but I was hoping she would clean up a bit. But then again she looked great ether way.

The interviewer was talking to some of the producers while I was sitting on the couch.

I wondered how this interview was going to go.

I was in my own world until I heard the doors open and see Kristen walking towards me.

She looked a lot better than she did before.

She sat down next to me and I looked at her closely. The dark eye shadow and mascara that covered her eyes didn't hide the pain she felt.

I wanted to reach out and touch her but I knew that wouldn't end well.

It wasn't like the other interviews that we had with each other. Especially now.

If I were to reach out and touch her like those other interviews we had and we were together like before..secretly of course. I knew she would kiss me when no one was looking and grab my hand. Thinking about it I started to feel deeply guilty but there was no changing her mind and what had happened to us.

We did the interview. It was a lot more awkward then I thought it would be. She faked her smile and everything about how she felt. When in the interviewer asked about the kiss this time, she never even looked at me just said it was no big deal. No emotion, no love.

After it all she just walked away from me...didn't say a word to me. I watched her walk away until I noticed something.

She was walking into her room when I ran and caught up with her.

"Hold on a second Kris!" I yelled.

She stopped and turned around.

"What?" she said annoyed.

I grabbed her wrist and looked at it.

"What the fuck is this?"


	27. This is the End?

Kristen's POV

She grabbed my wrist and touched her finger to the scars. Her touch sent chills up my spine but I quickly shook the feeling off.

"No..No..Nothing" I stuttered quickly moving my wrist away from her.

She looked up at me quickly and stared at me.

"Bullshit..What did you do to yourself?" she whispered, pointing at the scar as she did so.

I felt my emotions start to creep up on me. I couldn't do this here, or at all for that matter.

"Listen Dakota…"

"No, you listen to me Kristen" she interrupted me.

"If you are trying to kill yourself…"

"Just stop Dakota"

"Just talk to me..why can't you talk to me?"

I sighed. She had no idea how much I wished to be dead right now.

The cutting thing wasn't new. I had been doing it for a while but not often. She didn't know that though...hell no one did, but maybe it was time to tell someone. I may have been mad at her but I loved her still...even though I knew she didn't love me, in a fucked up way..and she was the only one who really understood me.

I had to set aside my feelings of hatred towards her. I knew that much.

"Okay you want to know what happened?." I said sternly...clearly trying to act like the one in control.

She nodded.

"Don't freak out." I said to her.

"But..."

"No Dakota. You have to listen or I swear I won't tell you."

She was silent for a minute not making any facial expression. Then she finally agreed.

"These scars are nothing new. I have been doing this for a while."

A look of hurt came over her face. She started to cry…

"What the hell do you mean nothing new? You've tried to kill yourself before!" she yelled out of her hurt and anger.

"Ssshh, you said you wouldn't freak out. That means not screaming it" I said rolling my eyes. I was surprised I was even telling her this.

She took my hand..and the rush of emotions came flowing back. Again I shook them off.

"Why...I mean, What made you do this?"

"It was a whole list of shit. Stress mostly. I hadn't done it in a while..I mean…"

She looked up at me..the tears filling up in her sky blue eyes. It killed me to see her like this...but then the memory of her having sex with Rob came into my head. The remorse quickly subsided.

"So you started again because of what I did to you…"

I knew this wasn't the best place to talk about this especially when everyone was looking at us.

"Listen, okay...there is nothing you need to worry about. I can take care of myself."

She just stared at me..I knew she truly knew how I felt. We vibed that off each other. Whole conversations..nothing said.

I knew that this thing between us would probably never be fixed, and too be honest I didn't know if I wanted to fix it.

My phone vibrated and I took it out. It was Joan.

"Meet me at the hotel room. We need to talk before we start heading home."

I closed my phone and looked up at Dakota who was walking away from me. To be honest I didn't care. Fuck it.

I turned around and headed to Joan's room.

After dodging the paparazzi, I had finally arrived at Joan's hotel room. I wondered what she had to talk to me about. I was just happy that I was only an hour away from heading home.

I knocked on the door and Joan answered it quickly..looking bad ass as usual.

"Come in Kristen…"

"Okay" I said plainly...walking into her room and having a seat on the couch.

She sat down across from me and handed me a drink, which I most definitely needed. I took a sip and was already lost in my thoughts.

"I'm getting married" Joan said straight out.

I almost choked on my drink and started coughing a bit.

"You're what?"

She had a huge smile on her face. "I'm getting married."

I stood up and smiled. "NO FUCKING WAY MAN! Joan Jett is getting married!"

She started to laugh the smile never leaving her face.

"I know me, married? Can you believe it?"

I sat back down and attempted to calm myself down.

"No Joan, I really can't believe you're getting married? To who?" I asked sarcastically...like I really didn't know.

"Cherie of course."

I raised my beer and smiled at her.

"Congratulations are in order I guess."

The smile never left her face it just kept getting bigger.

"Damn straight they are." She laughed and picked up her beer and we clinked our glasses.

Dakotas POV

I was on my way heading home. I had no movies lined up, nothing of the sort to do but go home and be with my family, which I was extremely excited about doing.

I was walking hand in hand with Rob. Not really caring who saw at all. Then I saw Kristen standing there with Joan and Cherie. She was hiding behind her dark glasses.

I could feel the tension as I walked closer with Rob over to them. He wanted us public. I was suprised he didn't think of our age difference but one thing that hit me was I knew Garrett was waiting for me when I got home. I didn't want to think about that sticky situation ether.

We finally got to them and I knew Kristen saw me holding hands with Rob even though she wasn't looking in my general direction. I knew because when I got close to her...her fists balled up, turning ghost white.

Joan shot me a weird look through her dark aviators. Cherie already knew about me and Rob, but she didn't know we were an official couple yet..I guess she did now.

I let go of Rob's hand to say goodbye to Cherie and Joan.

Cherie hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you so much for being a part of this movie. You have no idea how much this means to me" she smiled, holding back tears.

I smiled back at her.

"No thank you, Its been an honor."

Cherie than went to go hug Kristen and thank her.

Joan walked up to me and hugged me. I was surprised.

"Thanks Dakota, this meant a lot to me and Cherie."

"You're welcome Joan."

She looked at me for a few seconds and sighed.

"Take care of yourself alright."

I nodded. "You too"

Joan walked away and hugged Kristen for a long time. Rob put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Kristen?"

I looked up at him.

"Do you think I should?"

He nodded. "I think you should talk to her before you leave. Honestly. She is after all your best friend"

I shrugged and walked up to Kristen who was waving goodbye to Joan and Cherie. They were walking hand and hand out to the limo.

I was surprised that they were so confident about their relationship. I wondered if it could have ever been like that with Kristen and me? Having all that confidence of being together.

She turned around and looked at me. She never took off her sunglasses but I could feel her looking down at me.

"So this is the end?" I asked her.

She ran her hands through her hair. Her nervousness kicking in.

"I guess so…" she whispered.

The tension was high.

"Listen I want to apologize for everything I did that made you want to cheat on me or not be with me in anyway…" she said putting her hand on my cheek. The touch made me blush a bit. I sighed.

"It wasn't anything you did" I whispered to her. And that was the truth.

She nodded and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Goodbye Dakota."

Those were the last words she said to me as she walked away from me...out of the doors to the hotel and on to the swarming paparazzi.

I didn't know it yet, but everyday after that...would never be the same.

**A/N: Now I'm doing something a little different. The story is coming close to the end..27 chapters later. lol. But I wanted to let you know that I took some reviews/ideas into effect and there is not much more I will be able to do with this story. But as sad as it is to say this. The end is near. I may or may not write another one. Seeing if I can find some different things to do with it. Not sure though. But again if you would like to see something in this story let me know. Ill see if we can squeeze it in for a chapter. But as I said there is not much more I can do with this story after what I have planned.**

**P.S: I know this is a short chapter. But i was just tempted to write lol. Enjoy and thanks for the great feedback 3 **


	28. Let's Relive It

**A/N: now bare with me with the age thing. There is a reason on why I am doing this. I know that in 5 years Dakota and Kristen would not be this age lol. So just cut out of reality with the age thing :). I would also like to thank milvurox and AliceCullenIsMyHero for the suggestions on this chapter. I would like to thank everyone else for their suggestions. Have hope that those suggestions might be in the story;) lol. But hope you enjoy and please bare with me on this age thing.**** I know how to do math lol, just reasons. xD**Thank you for all the reviews and don't worry more to come!

5 years later…

Kristen's POV

I woke up to the sound of "Love is Pain" after sleeping for what was probably 12 straight hours.

I rolled over and grabbed my phone still half asleep.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Hey its Joan, what are you up to?"

"Sleep" I said hazily through the phone.

"Jesus K, you know its like almost going for 5 in the afternoon."

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at my alarm clock. It was 5. Damn I had been sleeping for 12 hours. Not something unusual these last few years. I did nothing but sleep.

"Oh shit, you're right."

She laughed.

"So you remember the wedding plans that we talked about last year right?"

"Oh yeah I how could I forget?" I laughed a bit. She had been talking about this for years and never had a set date or anything. I knew a bit about her plans.

"The date is all set!"

"Oh no fucking way, when? Where?"

"Well its gonna be in the Bahamas, and the date is in three days."

"Awesome, Ill be there."

"Yeah well you're coming as my so called best man." She laughed.

I laughed along with her.

"So, does that mean I have to wear a tux?"

"If you want" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew she didn't see me.

"But it sounds good, Ill be your best man technically"

"Okay K, Ill send you the tickets in a email."

"K Joanie."

We hung up and I closed my eyes. I was always so tired.

I placed the phone on the bed and got up. Another normal day...sleeping in way too late, and then just spending my time moping around in my own sadness. I rarely went out anymore..I did a few movies but it was nothing special.

My mom constantly worried about me asking if I was okay everyday. She knew about the break up with Rob, just not how it ended. I never told my mom I was bisexual until 3 years ago. She luckily was the best mom in the world and loved me no matter what or who I chose to be.

I stretched and walked into the bathroom. I took a close look at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were dull and my hair was a mess. I looked like this everyday for the past few years. It was nothing new. The scars on my arms only got deeper as the years went on.

Physically I was a mess...mentally I was worse.

I remembered I was drinking a lot more than I use to. The packs of cigarettes went fast to. I was smoking almost everyday.

Luckily I was old enough now where I could buy booze on my own. Probably not a good thing for the depression.

I also smoked weed much more than I use to. Getting high all the time took everything that I was feeling away..mostly loneliness.

I placed my hands under the water coming out of the sink and splashed it over my face.

This feeling I had everyday sucked, I was so alone. All I did was think about Dakota, 24 hours a day...7 days a week.

She was still in my heart..even though I said goodbye to her only 5 years ago. We never spoke, never texted, and never even bother to try, and see each other.

I took another close look in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my untamed hair and ignored what I really looked like and got dressed.

I walked over and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and took one out.

I placed the cigarette in my mouth and lit it..inhaling a large portion of the toxic smoke.

Another shitty day.

Dakota's POV

Garrett was sitting next to me on the couch. He knew me and Kristen were done talking but that never stopped him from physically hitting me. In fact, it was worse than ever.

But, me and Rob were still secretly together always spending time as much as we could together.

He said he loved me and that we had to talk about our relationship when he came over later. I already knew he wanted to make us public. He didn't even need to say it.

I was in love with him and always thought about him but then there was Kristen…

She never left my mind but I doubt she had even thought about me anymore after what I did to her.

I was interuppted in my thoughts when my phone started to ring.

I looked at Garrett who gave me a horrible look..one of his many.

"Who is it?" he asked in a stern voice.

"It's Cherie"

He eyed me carefully.

"You're not going in another room to answer that, are you? Of course you're not." he said as he gripped my leg hard. He never let me have a word in edge wise. Hell I hardly spoke for myself anymore.

"No"

He waved his hand at me as if to say ,"you have my permission to answer it."

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dakota, how are you!..Its been a while."

"Yeah it has, and I'm okay."

We caught up a bit and then she started to say what she really wanted to talk about. Of course.

"So as you know me and Joan are getting married."

I smiled. They were so in love.

"Yes I know" I laughed.

"Well, we have set a date. Its going to be in three days, can you make it?"

I knew I could..I didn't have anything planned. The movies that I had been working on had been over and done with until Breaking Dawn.

"Sure can, where is it?"

"Bahamas."

"That's amazing, I can't wait to go. Wait. How am I going to get tickets?"

"Your tickets are all set. Just make sure you're packed and ready" she said..the smile clearly radiating over the phone.

"Okay, Ill see you in a few days!" I said. I was so happy to see Cherie. It had been two years since I had seen her. Garrett had not allowed me rarely visit with any of my friends.

We hung up the phone and I looked over at him.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he asked all pissed off as usual.

"Cherie's wedding." I answered shortly.

"Did you ask if you could go?"

I eyed him carefully.

"Well I didn't think…"

He stood up and slapped me across the face.

"That's right you didn't think bitch!"

I felt the burning pain through my face. The abuse had just became worse over the years. Even though Kristen had left me and he had told her he would never hit me again. That was a lie. This shit got worse.

"I'm sorry…" my voice trailed off.

"Next time you fucking ask permission." he said getting in my face.

All I did was nod..like a little child.

"So are you gonna ask?"

I felt so degraded.

"Can I go?" I whispered.

He looked at me for a few minutes and then grabbed me by my hair up to him.

"Thank you for asking, and yes you can just don't do anything stupid whore."

He let go of my hair and dropped me on the couch and started to storm off.

"Where are you going?"

"First of all its none of your fucking business and second of all I'm leaving clearly. Ill be back later."

He slammed the door as he walked out.

He was such an asshole, and I hated him. I just didn't have enough courage to break it off with him afraid he might kill me or something.

I started to cry which was the only little relief of my pain besides the drinking and the few drugs I did.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle of booze from my mom's liquor cabinet and drank it. There wasn't much left but enough to keep me from not feeling any kind of pain.

I started to fully drink a few days after I got home from The Runaways promotional tour. It hurt to feel pain but drinking made it so much better.

After a few drinks of booze later I was passed out. Nothing new. Passing out was my speciality these days. The next two days were full of Garrett abusing me and drinking.

A day before I had to leave Rob came over again for the fifth time in the last few days.

He never said anything about my drinking and always looked amazingly hot when he came over. Which made me want him more.

Sex was a normal thing when he came over...I mean thats all we did but it meant something else. We were in love.

We were sitting out on the couch making out when he stopped us.

"Wait" he said as he looked right at me.

I was so in the moment I kissed him again.

"Why?" I breathed out. "Don't you wanna keep going?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at me seriously.

"We need to talk about something."

Great.

"Okay" I said sitting up and looking at him. "What's on your mind?"

He ran his hand through his hair...something that reminded me of Kristen. So many things reminded me of her.

"Alright, I'm just gonna come right out with this. I can't do this anymore."

I just looked at him. Maybe I didn't hear him right..but I guess I was just trying to convince myself.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"I don't love you Dakota, I was honestly just using you to get with Kristen and the sex."

I stared at him blankly. What the fuck?

"You were using me?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it this far."

'This far?' I thought.

"So thats it then? Were just done just like that? I mean you've been with me for 6 years..and now you say you were just using me. You made me hurt Kristen like that!"

He just shrugged.

"You really thought I loved you?"

"Yeah I did!..I thought we were in love!"

"Well, for one you're dating Garrett and the age difference is bad between us. I should have never even done that with you. I just was so mad at Kristen and she was so distracted with other things..which still I have no clue about."

I couldn't believe this whole time he just wanted to fuck me. It made me sick. I was starting to hate men..more than anyone could even know. Why did I even bother with them?

"Fuck you Rob..get out"

He just looked at me.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled, feeling the tears build up inside of me.

His eyes were sad as he lowered his head and started to walk towards the front door.

I knew he didn't mean to break my heart but at this point I didn't care.

He left my house, never looking back. I had never felt so alone as I did right then.

I walked to the liquor cabinet for the third time today and grabbed the booze.

I drank the whole bottle as I started to cry. Fuck men.

Next thing you know, I was passed out.

Kristen's POV

I looked out the window of the plane to the blue sea flowing below me.

I really needed this vacation and to see Joan more than anything.

I turned up my music louder to block out the sound of the plane's engines; as Joan's song Crimson and Clover played throughout my head. Joan had told me that some songs that she wrote, even remade including Crimson and Clover were dedicated or about Cherie. I was so happy that she had found someone for her.

I looked back out of the window, I hated plane rides. To be honest, this high up scared the shit out of me but after a few more hours, the plane finally landed.

As soon as I walked off the plane, I saw Joan standing there, a huge smile across her face. She hardly ever showed emotions, but I could tell that she was very happy that her and Cherie finally were being together.

They were from a time were it was acceptable to experiment with each other. I was just happy they didn't give a fuck what others thought about their relationship because they knew it was and others didn't.

Joan wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you could make it Kris"

I couldn't help but smile, this was the happiest I've been in a while.

"Thanks Joanie, I'm glad to be here."

She let go of me and we started walking towards the hotel. The place was amazing.

Blue water, the weather wasn't too hot or too cold, and everything was just right.

As we were walking to the hotel, we caught up on everything that we had been doing for the last couple years. I decided not to tell her about my excessive drinking, and my cutting. She didn't need to be sad or pissed off.

"So are you nervous?" I asked Joan.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean kinda" she laughed.

"Kinda? You know you can admit to me that you're nervous Joan" I laughed and put my arm around her.

"Okay, Okay, I'm a bit nervous..but its Cherie. I love her, you know?"

I stopped and looked at Joan. I knew this was the moment of her life she would never forget. She was getting married tomorrow and even though she was nervous, she was still excited as hell.

I took my arm off Joan when I saw Cherie walking towards us. She wrapped her arms and me and smiled.

"Kristen you're here!."

"Yeah I am" I laughed, "and congrats!"

"Thanks Kristen" she said, the smile was radiating on her face.

We continued to walk into the hotel while Joan and Cherie talked away and Cherie grabbed Joan's hand. Legit couple.

Of course I was lost in my own mind and not really hearing a word they were saying.

Cherie then interrupted my thoughts.

"You know that Dakota is here right?"

I stopped for a minute.

"What?" I said almost loosing my breath. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised that Dakota was going to be here. I mean after all she was Cherie's close friend.

They both looked at me concerned.

"Yeah she is already here. You guys are right across the hall from each other, I thought Joan told you."

I looked at Joan who felt guilty.

"I forgot all about that..I assumed that.."

I stopped her.

"No, listen its fine. I should have known. Don't worry about."

Joan just looked at me for a few minutes then nodded.

"Alright K, well your room is right upstairs on the 21st floor. Room 450." Joan said handing me the key.

"I hope you're not mad at me for forgetting to tell you." She whispered to me with guilt in her voice.

"Joanie, listen its not a big deal. Don't worry about it." I said reassuring her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Okay we'll we will see you later?"

"Definitely." I said hugging Joan than Cherie.

They both nodded and walked away.

On the way up the elevator ride, my thoughts caught up with me again. I hadn't seen Dakota in five years, not once seeing her, or saying anything to her.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway, not really paying attention to anything that was going on. Until I heard my name being called.

"KRISTEN!"

I turned around and saw Dakota running up to me. She looked amazing and she looked so much older and different from when I saw her 5 years ago.

"Wow" I said without even thinking as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. It was an instant connection again as I wrapped my arms back around her. I felt that the piece that I was missing all these years, was never gone. I could honestly say I felt one again.

Maybe I shouldn't have been feeling like this but it was a feeling I just couldn't help.

She unwrapped her arms from me and looked me up and down.

"Wow you look great Kris"

I smiled a little, trying not to blush. "Shit, so do you, You look a lot older from when I last saw you."

She eyed me weirdly.

"Well, Kris I am a lot older. I mean its been what 4? 5 years?"

"Yeah something like that." I managed to laugh.

"So how old are you now like 15, 16?" I laughed.

She pushed my arm playfully.

"No! I'm 18 now."

I smiled. I miss the way she use to do that.

"18 wow."

"Yeah and you are what 22?"

"Yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

We were silent for a minute having our own little conversation until Scout and Stella yelled at us.

"Hey you guys!" Stella yelled.

We both turned around and saw Stella coming towards us.

"Man you guys look old, especially you Dakota" Scout said as she turned around and faced Dakota.

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Why am I all of a sudden old now?"

I looked at her...basically dumbfounded on how she changed over the years. She was still skinny and tall, her hair still long and blonde..but she wore a lot more make up, and her face was older to; in a good way. She seemed more mature, not that she wasn't before. She looked amazing.

"Well,maybe cause your what? Old now?" Stella laughed.

Dakota rolled her eyes again and shrugged.

"Oh well?" she said smiling.

We all decided to go out that night. Spend time together as friends, and catch up on old times. I didn't really say anything because all I did was look at Dakota but not in a weird way at all.

After a few drinks later and a couple of appetizers, Joan called me.

"Hello?" I said over the loud bar.

"Hey you wanna come see me for a second, I need someone to talk to" she laughed over the phone.

"Miss Cherie?"

"Alot"

"Alright, I'm gonna finish my drink and I'll be over."

"Okay" she said as we hung up the phone.

Dakota was chatting away to Stella and Scout. I decided now would be best to leave before I get dragged into conversation.

I stood up and Dakota placed her hand over mine.

"Where are sneaking off to?" She smiled.

I looked down blushing a bit.

"Joan wants to see me."

A look of sadness came over her face a bit but she quickly hid it; hoping I wouldn't see it.

"Aw all right." she said removing her hand from mine.

"I'll see you later though?"

I was asking more than I was saying.

"Maybe" she said winking at me and taking a sip of her margarita. The drinking ages were different on the islands, so she could drink. Even though I didn't like it.

I laughed a bit. "Okay, Ill see you guys later." I said waving awkwardly.

They all waved me on as I took my beer and walked towards Joan's room.

When I finally got there, I was feeling extremely wasted for some reason but I quickly tried to shake it off.

I knocked on the door and Joan opened it immediately.

"Come on in Kris" she said opening the door for me.

I walked inside and laid down on her couch, placing the beer on the table.

"Drunk are we?" she laughed as she sat across from me and lit a cigarette.

I stuck out my hand as if to say "I want one", and she handed one to me and lit it.

I inhaled deeply, hoping it would keep me at least awake for a bit.

"So what did you want to talk to me about? Cold feet already?" I laughed

She hook her head and inhaled the smoke deep.

"No way, I've been in love with her for a long time. Just finally had some balls to ask her to marry me." She laughed and leaned back in the chair.

"You're so confident Joanie really" I said slurring my speech a bit.

She rolled her eyes. "No I just know what I want, and take it."

I took another hit of the toxin and exhaled.

"Easy for you to say and do."

"Why do you say that?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because of Dakota." I said my words trailing off a bit.

"You saw her?"

"Yeah we had drinks, and I saw her while going to my room."

"And?"

I looked at her weirdly.

"And what?"

"What did you feel when you saw her?"

I ran my hands through my hair and put out the cigarette. I was silent for a minute...trying to figure out the right words to tell her. Instead..I just told her exactly how I felt..even if it didn't make any sense.

"I felt..whole again. Like something had been missing ever since I left her 5 years ago and when she hugged me, I felt like the piece that was missing came back."

Joan looked at me for a long time. Then she nodded.

"That's how I felt with Cherie when we first saw each other after 25 years. I mean I'm not trying to compare you both to me and her but its like the same thing almost. The way you look at her, is the way I look at Cherie, and the opposite of Cherie and Dakota, the way they look at us."

She leaned forward.

"Did you ever talked about what happened the day she cheated on you..we'll the second time?"

I shook my head no.

"I didn't want to talk to her...I liked refused to."

She nodded.

"We'll maybe its time to talk to her about it..resolve that hidden tension."

I thought about what she said but didn't respond.

"Listen Kristen, love only comes around once and lifetime. When you have that kind of connection with someone...you don't want to lose it kid. People make mistakes. Lord knows Cherie and I have made mistakes, but I forgave her and she forgave me and look where we are now..getting married of all things."

"Just give her a chance kid"

I looked at her. She was right.

"Okay Joanie..you're right."

She smiled; satisfied that she changed my mind about certain things.

"Joan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm staying here tonight. I'm too drunk to go up to my room." I said sluggishly.

She laughed.

"Okay kid." She said throwing me a blanket and a pillow.

I settled myself and instantly fell asleep..dreaming of her.


	29. Reception

Joan shook me as I was fighting to get up.

"UHH JOAN!" I yelled as I pulled the blanket over my head. I had the worst hangover. Which was surprising because usually I didn't get them.

"The wedding is in an hour..hurry up and get ready kid..We don't have all day and trust me I'm not waiting for you."

I yawned and stretched and forced myself out of bed.

"Alright, Alright..I'm up Joan" I said as I stretched once more and grabbed my cigarettes.

I finally got a real good look at her. She was wearing a nice pair of black jeans, black leather books, a black tank top and a black blouse..of course with the leather jacket. But she didn't look like a hardcore rocker that I was use to seeing her look like, she looked dressed up. For Joan Jett at least.

"Are you wearing that to the wedding?" I asked her as I put a cigarette in my mouth and litting it.

"Do I look like I own a dress?" she laughed.

"What's Cherie gonna wear?" I mumbled through my cigarette.

"Her and I decided that were not gonna get all fancy and dressed up. Casual even though she will probably wear a dress. Plus, she knows I refuse to wear a dress kid"

I laughed and exhaled.

"Yeah that's true."

I was silent for a minute watching her get her mascara on.

"So what am I supposed to wear than Joanie?"

She looked at me and shrugged.

"Well what did you bring?"

"I brought a dress."

She looked at me. "No shirt and jeans?"

I laughed and stubbed the cigarette in the ash tray.

"No even though I was thinking about it"

She rolled her eyes and finished putting on her make up.

"Seriously Kris, wear what you want."

I decided that I would wear a dress, just because that would be better than wearing some jeans and converses. I wasn't Joan..I couldn't pull it off.

I took a shower and slipped into my dress. I threw on some high heel shoes and did my make up.

In the mirror I looked good, but deep down I was just a mess but after all l I wasn't going to show it here though. This was Joan's day.

When I was finally ready, I hoped in the limo with Joan and a couple of her friends.

I was a bit nervous but as long as there was alcohol, I was good.

It only took as about 20 minutes to get to the little private island that was awaiting us.

This place was gorgeous and there wasn't tons of paparazzi all over the place. It was actually refreshing.

When the wedding was close to getting started I took my place next to Joan who was talking to the priest. She was so happy, it was written all over her face and even though she tried not to show it, I knew she was nervous.

I looked across at Dakota who was extremely calm and secure with herself as always. She was talking to Cherie's son Jake. I knew Jake was happy about them getting married too. He told me earlier he was just counting down the days ever since Joan came back into Cherie's life, that they would be together.

Dakota then looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked beautiful, and she made my heart race..as always. It was like nothing had changed.

The wedding was finally starting and everyone was in their place.

The music started to play and then I saw Cherie walk down the aisle with Jake bringing her down about to give her away. She was wearing a dress but nothing like a wedding dress, but ether way it was gorgeous. I felt like I could cry but of course my emotions were hidden. Maybe one day I would be married...

Cherie finally arrived and stood by Joan's side, taking her hand instantly.

The priest then began speaking but I wasn't really paying attention because I was too busy looking at Dakota. In my mind I kinda wished it that it was her and I getting married here today. I was wishing that none of this bullshit had happened between me and her, and that I was with her forever and always.

I must have been extremely lost in my thoughts because the next thing I heard come out of the priests mouth was "You may now kiss the bride." Clearly Joan was the 'man' in the relationship. I chuckled a bit at the thought as they had their first kiss as a married couple. The whole crowd went wild and I looked quickly back at Dakota who had tears in her eyes.

I couldn't help but cry a bit myself.

They smiled and walked hand in hand down the aisle as people were throwing rice and flowers at them. I walked behind them with Stella next to me.

"That was amazing, I even saw you crying a bit" she whispered to me over the music.

I laughed a bit and shrugged.

Next thing I knew it was the reception. Joan and Cherie had their first dance to of course the song Crimson and Clover. Secretly it was always dedicated to Cherie, I'm sure she knew it to. I could see Cherie crying and laughing as her and Joan danced and talked. Then everything was dancing. Me, I was sitting and drinking..watching all the happy couples dance. I took my heels off and threw them under my table. It was a great wedding, I was just too depressed to be at one. A few hours passed and I did some dancing and drinking.

I finally had a chance to sit down and relax. This wedding was crazy. I took another sip of my beer and looked up.

I saw Dakota coming towards me. The way my eyes never left hers was bad. She was going to think I was stalking her. We really hadn't seen much of each other at all.

"Hey you" she said sitting down across from me and crossing her legs.

"Hey" I said smiling and taking another sip of my beer.

"Where have you been all night, I felt like I haven't seen you at all"

"I've been all over the place, where have you been?" I said being a smartass.

"You know here and there." She said winking at me.

I couldn't help but blush a bit but I quickly shook it off.

It was silent for a minute. Then what me and Joan had talked about earlier last night came to me. I knew I probably shouldn't have talked to her about what happened years ago right this minute but I felt it this was the only time we would be able to talk.

"Listen, this is out of nowhere." I started off.

She looked at me, her hypnotizing blue eyes staring into my soul.

"But, I feel I kinda blew you off years ago when you wanted to talk about...well what happened between you and Rob."

She continued to look at me, probably surprised I was even bringing this up..hell I was even surprised.

"So you want to talk about it now?" she asked, the surprise that I read on her face was now in her voice.

I ran my hands through my hair nervously and bit my lip.

"Yeah, I just want to fix it all."

She took a minute to say anything.

"Well, then whats on your mind Kristen?"

I took a deep breath.

"Why did you have sex with him? I mean was it something to do with me?"

She shook her head.

"No it had nothing to do with you...it was me at the time. It was just because everything Garrett was doing to me, and he was the first..well..man that actually wanted me for me, at least thats what I thought at the time."

"What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged and played with the fork on the table.

"Well, after we left doing The Runaways, I ended up being with Rob ever since then, until I before I came here."

That news took me by shock, but I honestly wasn't mad.

"You guys ended up dating for five years?"

She shook her head yes.

"Why did he break up with you?"

She shrugged.

"Apparently because he was just using me to get some...he wanted to make you jealous."

"Make me jealous?"

"Yeah..." she said trailing off.

"The only thing I was jealous of was you loving him and not me."

She looked up at me.

"I know you were..it was stupid to think I was in love with him. I knew who I was in love with..and it was you. I mean I guess I just thought I needed a man to make me happy..to replace Garrett, but what I really needed was you."

I felt my heart finally pull slowly its broken pieces back together but I didn't jump into it right away.

"Honestly, over these last few years, I've finally given this whole thing some thought, even thought it took me a long ass time..and I know I wasn't the best girlfriend to you and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

"You did nothing to me, it was my fault"

I reached my hand across the table and placed it on hers.

"But that's the ting I forgive you..I really do. I finally understand now why you did what you did."

"And I'm glad you forgiven me..I was afraid you never would."

I sighed and entwined my fingers with hers, she blushed a litte.

"Look at me Dakota"

She looked up slowly at me.

"Even when you ended up with Rob, I never stopped loving you." I said looking right at her...never breaking the eye contact.

"So you still love me?"

"Yes, more than you could ever know"

I could see the tears start building up in her eyes and slowly start to fall down her face.

"I still love you too..so much"

That brought everything together. I didn't care who was watching as I leaned over the table and kissed her lips. I felt her kiss me back and wrap her arms around my neck as our kiss deepened. Every fight, all the pain, every tear shed went away in that instant. All the depression I was feeling was suddenly cured. This girl was my rock, my savior. She brought me together, and she was my everything all in a matter of seconds.

I loved her, and I knew that the love I had for her went deeper than anyone would know.

When we finished kissing which was like only a minute because we both realized there were other people in the room, I kissed her just once more on the lips.

The smile never left her face.

"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"Ditto" I said sitting down and moving my chair closer.

The rest of the reception was dancing, laughing, a few make out sessions secretly and never leaving her side the rest of the night…

**A/N: This chapter was kinda iffy for me. But don't worry there is going to be some exciting things happening in the last few chapters. :) I'm sorry if it hasn't been what you guys have been wanting but I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again I'm sorry its just been very busy lately so I haven't been able to work on it as much as I would have liked to but don't worry its gonna get better I promise :) Stay tuned!**


	30. One Amazing Night

"That was an amazing night" Joan said as she wrapped her arm around my neck as we sat on the beach overlooking the calm midnight sea.

I smiled at her as I took one last hit on my cigarette and putting it out on the ashtray next to me.

"It really was Joanie."

"Did you have a good time?" she said taking a sip of beer. It was weird how much we were alike.

"Hell yeah, I had a great time!"

She laughed.

"I see you and Dakota got a little close" she said winking.

I blushed a bit. "Ahh yeah"

"So did you two talk?"

"We did yeah...were all better."

"That's good." She said finishing off her beer.

It was silent, but a good silent. Only the sound of footsteps off in the distance were heard and coming closer.

I turned around to see Cherie come up to us.

"What are you two doing out here?" she said coming around Joan and sitting on her lap.

They kissed, of course I had to be a smartass about it.

"AWWW HOW CUTEE!"

They both rolled their eyes at me and Dakota came around and punched me in the arm.

"Don't be like that" she said as she sat down in the sand next to me.

I shrugged and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I could feel Joan and Cherie looking at us, but I wasn't embarrassed about it.

"So how does it feel to be married?" I asked both of them.

"Well, I've already been married once before..as for this one" Cherie said looking at Joan and smiling. "I feel this is more of a question for her."

Joan just kept her cool and rolled her eyes.

"It feels great to be married but honestly nothing between me and her has even changed, its just the fact now that its official that we're a couple, at least in the eyes of everyone else."

I nodded.

"Well you guys have always made a cute couple" Dakota added in and smiled.

"Thanks" Joan said brushing off the compliment to keep her rockstar image.

"We should probably let you two go" I said letting go of Dakota and standing up.

"Yeah let you two love birds have sometime together" Dakota said smiling and getting up with me.

"You too" Joan added and winked at me.

I brushed off what she said and wrapped my arm back around Dakota's waist. We walked down the beach, catching up on old times. We kissed a few times and held hands..no longer a care in the world for me.

As we were walking to my room she said something that took my by surprise.

"I wonder how good Joan and Cherie have sex."

I couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"You seriously didn't just say that, or even think that."

She nodded. "I really did"

I laughed a bit more.

"I'm pretty sure they have great sex. From the things that Joan has told me"

"What has she told you?"

I leaned close to her and kissed her lips.

"Ask her yourself" I said smiling.

"Next time I see them remind me to ask."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her as close as she could get to me.

"All I know is our sex life was just to good for words"

"Was?" she said stopping and looking at me.

I laughed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Well its been a long ass time since we have done anything sexual so, and who knows how bad you've become without me." I laughed

She eyed me weirdly.

"Let's go" she said taking my hand and started to fast pace walk to the hotel room.

"What are you trying to prove Dakota?" I said laughing as she dragged me through the hotel lobby.

"I'm gonna prove to you how much better I've gotten."

I licked my lips even though she didn't see me.

When we finally got to the hotel room she grabbed me instantly pushing me on the bed and began to crawl on top of me.

I slid my hands down the sides of her body.

"You got hotter." I whispered to her.

She smiled and bent down, kissing my lips gently.

"So have you."

I leaned in and kissed her again and our kiss deepened. I missed her touch and every way her body felt under my hands.

Eventually all our clothes were off and she was under me..my hands rubbing on her pussy. I missed her screaming my name which she began to do.

She ran her nails down my back and began to kiss on my neck.

My breathing started to pick up as the heat from our bodies and her touch mixed was too intoxicating.

I wanted her and I made it known throughout her pleasing me. Her hands slipped down my stomach and I already knew what she was going to do so I took her hand and placed it on my pussy and I slipped my fingers inside of her.

"Fuck Kristen" she breathed out as she closed her eyes

I couldn't help but smile as I put my fingers deeper inside of her and moved them in and out slowly..then quickened my pace

She moaned and started to rub me faster. Trying to keep my cool at this point was hard.

I moaned in her ear and put my fingers all the way inside of her.

"Fuck me" she moaned and slid her fingers inside of me back.

We both fingered each other until we both came, but of course I wanted more from her.

I ran my tongue down her body as I slid my hands down her sides and moved my hands in between her thighs. I slowly spread her legs and continued to lick down till I got to her hot spot.

"Damn D you're fucking wet"

She smiled with her eyes closed.

"For you"

I licked my lips and kissed her right above her wetness.

She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair.

I then moved my mouth down lower and began to lick between her folds while sliding my tongue in and out of her. Her moan then turned to a scream as she gripped my hair.

"Mmm that feels so good" she whispered.

I continued to give her oral until she came in my mouth..at least twice.

I finished licking up all the cum and then moved back up to face her; she kissed me.

"You're a freak" I whispered to her.

She licked her lips and kissed me again.

"You licked it up and I'm the freak"

I laughed as she flipped me onto my back and straddled me. She then rocked her hips against mine and grabbed my boobs.

"Damn" I moaned as I grabbed her hips and watched her rub against me. She looked so good I couldn't help but cum even though she hardly did anything yet.

"You came already"? She asked with a pleased smile on her face.

"I can't help it..you just look soo good on top of me" I smiled

She ran her hands down my stomach and rocked her hips faster on top of mine.

The friction that we made just made me hotter than before. I moved my hands up to her boobs and rubbed them. She moaned and slid her fingers inside of me as she continued to rub her pussy on mine.

"Shit Dakota" I said as I closed my eyes and just felt the pleasure of all the things she was doing to me.

The pleasure that we were giving each other continued most of the night until we both came together.

I finished pleasing her for the eighth time that night as she came again and rolled off of me.

"That was just mmm" she said, our breathing heavy.

"It must have been because damn you're all sweaty" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes.

"So are you"

I looked down at myself. She was right.

She curled up next to me and laid her head on my chest.

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

It was silent for a few minutes. All I could hear was the sound of her breathing and the ocean water outside. I closed my eyes for a bit until Dakota snapped me out of the moment.

"Kristen?" Dakota whispered as she broke the calm silence.

"Mhm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything baby"

"I am deeply in love with you. Like, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you."

I smiled.

"Same here Dakota, I love you too"

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me.

"No you don't understand Kristen, I want to be with you...forever. Like till were both like in our 90's and delusional." She laughed a bit but then became serious again.

I looked at her for a few minutes trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"What are you trying to tell me D?, I can't figure it out."

She sighed and placed her hand on my cheek as she leaned closer to me, our eyes locking instantly. She kissed my lips, of course I kissed her back.

"I want to tell people about us, publicly."

That surprised me. I had thought about us going out publicly years ago, but blew it off figuring she would never go for it.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I want the world to know about us, you're the one I want to be with. I mean I see Joan and Cherie and I want to be like them...you know all that confidence and not giving a fuck what other people think"

I sat there and thought about all the good and bad things that could happen if we came out. It wouldn't be like Cherie and Joan, everyone pretty much knew about them or a least had an indication that they were a couple. Us, that was different. Everyone still thought me and Rob were together, and that Dakota was just a single sweet innocent girl. If we were to come out publicly the paparazzi would be so much worse than it had been before. But it wasn't like the past at least in a way. She was older now..legal, I was 22 and she was 18. But, still this could be bad.

I looked back at her. The feeling in her eyes told me everything.

"You really want this don't you?"

She nodded eager to hear my answer. I left her waiting a few seconds before answering.

"Okay, okay we'll tell the world"

She immediately jumped on top of me; straddled me and kissed my lips continuously.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled as she kissed my lips again.

"Don't worry about it" I said kissing her back each time. "Now let's get some sleep you wiped me out." I laughed

She rolled off of me and curled back up under me. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

"I love you so much Kristen"

I closed my eyes, kissed her on the lips and laid my head back on the pillow.

"I love you so much more Dakota"

She snuggled up closer to me and fell asleep in my arms as I fell asleep in paradise.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this honestly I tried to find more things to write about. Next chapter I'm sure you all will enjoy so if you haven't really been reading which I don't blame you..this next chapter you are going to want to read. :) Trust me. But anyways thanks for all the readings/hits and comments. Means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review and read the next chapter. :) Goodbye all. **


	31. Consequences of Publicity

Consequences of Publicity

Here we were sitting in the studio of Oprah Winfrey Show. My manager and Dakota's manager setting a special interview for the two of us.

I leaned over to Dakota who I could tell was extremely nervous, which was surprising cause I usually was the nervous one.

"Little nervous?" I said grabbing Dakota's hand and entwining my fingers with hers.

"You mean you're not?" she laughed.

"Of course I am, you know me." I said leaning into her. I knew I had to find some way to calm her down. Maybe it would help me to.

I leaned closer to her and kissed her lips.

"Its going to be okay. Don't be so nervous."

She closed her eyes and nodded.

The producer walked in the studio but I never let go of her hand.

"You guys ready? We're on in 5."

We both nodded and stood up together.

"You really wanna do this Kristen?"

In my mind I wasn't sure, but I knew this is what Dakota wanted.

"Yeah I'm on board if you are." I said sending her a reassuring smile.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm on board."

We heard Oprah talking to the studio audience and millions of people watching on television. She was about to introduce us, and I was just as nervous as I could ever be. But I knew that with Dakota here, I would be okay.

"Let's welcome Kristen Stewart and Dakota Fanning!" Oprah said and the audience started clapping. We let go of each others hands..and thats when I really felt my heart was gonna fall out of my chest. I kept it cool though, or at least that was the plan.

We walked out all eyes on us as we hugged Oprah and took our seats.

"So Kristen, Dakota...you guys have grown up since the last time I saw you, what has it been now 7 years or so?"

Dakota did all the speaking for me. Thank God.

"Yeah something like that." Dakota laughed.

Oprah turned to me. "So I know how you hate the spotlight, but how old are you now Kristen?"

"22" I said plainly, my leg bouncing up and down a bit.

"Great!, and what about you Dakota?"

"18" she said proudly.

"Wow, 18 that's great. I mean I still always remember you as that little girl from Uptown girls, and Man on Fire" Oprah laughed and so did the audience.

Dakota laughed. "Yeah we'll I'm far away from that now."

"I know you are." Oprah laughed.

"So how is the movie business for you two? Any recent films you got going on?"

I shrugged. "N.. really. I mean the Twilight series is over, so I don't..um...no what's in store for me."

"We'll I'm sure you'll be getting some gigs soon."

Hopefully, I thought.

"What about you Dakota? Anything lined up?"

"Not really no. I mean, some people have called for auditions. I just really haven't had the time to sit down and do these things." she laughed.

"As I said I'm sure you both will get a job soon. You guys are great actresses." Oprah beamed. The audience clapped and cheered.

"So I recently heard that Joan and Cherie got married this week in the tabloids, that true?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them both. I mean you kind of had to expect it." I answered with confidence.

"We'll they always had a special relationship right?"

Dakota nodded. "Yeah, I mean most people don't really understand the connection they have. I mean even me and Kristen still don't fully understand it."

"Yeah" I said running my fingers through my hair. "I mean they are just so close and it's not really like uh love, I mean it is but..i don't know. Its just them."

"Yeah" Dakota said finishing my statement.

"We'll that's great I'm happy for them."

"So are we" Dakota answered.

The crowd clapped.

"Now Dakota and Kristen. You guys called me last minute a few days ago to set up a special interview with me. Your agents told me you guys had a special announcement for us."

Here it was. I could feel myself growing antsy and really flustered all of a sudden but I tried to keep my cool. Dakota's hand on my lap made it a bit better but not much.

"Yeah we do actually Oprah" Dakota said with confidence.

"So please go on tell us" Oprah encouraged. Maybe these people were expecting a new Twilight film, or something like that. The funny thing was that none of them knew.

"Well" Dakota said turning to me.

I looked back at her. Her eyes nervous but her body calm.

"Kristen and I are dating" Dakota said..the words just spilling out of her mouth. I felt my heart stop, my eyes afraid to look at the audience but I forced myself to turn to them.

They all looked like they had been hit with a brick. Their faces surprise and dumbfounded about what they just heard, and I couldn't even imagine the people at home..the millions.

"Is that true Kristen?" Oprah said with shock pouring out of her words.

I looked at Dakota and by just looking in her eyes I knew she knew that I could back out and call her liar. Say it was a joke, but I knew she was looking for my support.

I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, it's true. We have been dating on and off for a while now. Just recently got back together."

Oprah I knew didn't know what to say but she had to keep it going.

"Wow, I won't lie, this is a shock to me and probably most of America."

I laughed.

"Yeah"

Oprah kept it going though.

"So when did this start, this relationship between you two?"

Dakota entwined her fingers with mine, now more comfortable.

"When we first started shooting The Runaways. I mean we just became closer and closer and then here we are, dating."

Oprah smiled.

"So you guys are a real couple?"

"Hell yes" I answered the words just falling out of my mouth. The crowd laughed and clapped. I knew most of them supported this. My true fans I know were happy, and those who hated Rob, definitely.

"Well then the rumors about Rob must be fake then?" Oprah asked laughing a bit at her words.

"Yeah, I mean they use to be true, but things just didn't work out. Plus, this is the girl I love." I said turning to Dakota who was smiling brightly at me.

"And how do you feel about Dakota, since it's obvious that Kristen loves you"

Dakota leaned closer to me.

"I love her too."

The crowd clapped.

"So how do you think your family will feel about this?" Oprah asked.

"My mom knows what I am, she has actually known for quite sometime now" I answered. "My family doesn't care and I know they will love me no matter what."

"What about you Dakota?"

Dakota shrugged.

"My family is supportive and they love me no matter what I do. They didn't know I was in love with Kristen Stewart, but they do now" Dakota said smiling.

The producer held up the 30 second sign, and I knew that the interview was over.

"Well thats all the time we have today," Oprah turned to us. "I really do wish you the best of luck, both of you."

We nodded and then looked at each other realizing. It was all over, for now.

She ended the show with her regular talks and such and the director yelled Off Air.

Oprah stood up and shaked our hands.

"That was a really great show girls. Not even I was expecting that. Thanks for coming on and I wish you guys the best of luck."

"Thanks" we both said and walked off the set.

We were sitting in the car, finally getting away from the crazy paparrazi. The silence was great.

"That was crazy" I said holding on to Dakota's hand.

"Yeah but it's over now. It's all out, and now there are no secrets."

I smiled and pulled her close to me.

"I love you so much, thanks for being here today."

"I love you too K." she said kissing my lips.

Then something came to mind.

"Wait."

She looked at me confused.

"What?"

"Garrett" I whispered to her. "Are you still dating that creep"

Her face shot blank. I knew she had forgotten about him.

"Yeah..I am" her voice got low and her eyes travelled away from mine.

I knew asking this would hurt her but I had to know.

"Does he still hurt you?"

She was silent for a minute and then nodded.

"It was worse when you left. As soon as you were out of my life..he started to become more controlling, and he would beat the hell out of me for hours..still does."

I felt my fists clinch together as I could just imagine him hurting her. My girl.

"I'm taking care of this motherfucker once and for all." I said picking up my phone.

"Wait, wait who are you calling." she said putting her hand on top of mine.

"I'm calling a family member of mine. I've sit back and watched this too long Dakota. I'm going to take care of this dickhead and he is gonna wish he was never born."

Dakota didn't say a word, she knew there was nothing that could change my mind.

I called my uncle who worked in the police force. I told him what was going on and he agreed to arrangement that I had made with him. I was lucky we had such a close family.

We pulled up to Dakota's house, and Garrett's car was in the driveway.

"He's here" she whispered.

"Listen" I said pulling Dakota's face to look at me.

"Go in there for a bit, and I'll be right there. I promise he will never lay a hand on you again."

She nodded. I knew she wanted to trust me but she didn't. This shit with Garrett was going to end and I knew exactly how to end it.

**A/N: well I changed my mind on how many chapters this story was gonna end at. Oh well :). Hope you enjoy and review. Please read my other story also. Something a bit different. thanks :) **


	32. As The World Falls Down

Dakotas POV

I walked in the house literally shaking. My entire body felt like it was going to explode.

I didn't know why Kristen made me go into this house by myself. I loved her but seriously, what a bitch.

My hand was placed on the doorknob. I didn't know why I shouldn't have just turned it and took what was coming to me but my body just wouldn't allow me to do it.

But I knew I had to force myself. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob opening the slightly. I waited for screaming and yelling in my face, for the fist to just come out of nowhere and sock me right in the face. But it never came. Maybe he wasn't here, but I knew that was just lies I was telling myself.

I stepped inside and closed the door, looking around the empty house. It was too good to be true. No one.

I was afraid to speak, maybe because I was enjoying the silence but of course didn't last long.

There he was storming towards me, his face beat red.

The next thing you know I was on the ground..my mouth oozing with red blood and the tears streaming down my face.

He had punched me square in the jaw..with all his force hitting me at once I felt like I could blackout.

"Bitch you have no idea whats coming to you, you fucking homo."

He grabbed me by my hair and dragged me towards the living room.

Here I was on the couch bleeding like crazy..and in my head I was numb, I didn't care...I just wished that Kristen would come through that door and help me.

He got up in my face and grabbed me by the collar on my shirt.

"How fucking long has this been going on?"

I was nervous, shaking practically.

"Every since shooting The Runaways…" I whispered.

"I knew it" he said angrily. "I just didn't want to accept it. The way you looked at her and she looked at you, it was like something clicked with you both. "

This was the only time I saw him somewhat talk to me, act human in a way but of course like most things in my life..that disappeared quickly.

His fists landed on me..in my head I counted every two maybe three-seconds apart from each other. This was the worst it ever was. He punched me everywhere not planning on stopping anytime soon, I was thinking that I was going to die at the age of 18.

I saw the blood slowly start to pool around me, but the blows just didn't stop. I felt my insides turn inside out. He was yelling at me but I couldn't hear him with the ringing echoing throughout my head. The hits were slowly starting to take me from consciousness, but then the hits stopped all of a sudden. My eyes were sunk from crying and the black eye that he had given me but I saw Kristen on top of Garrett punching him. I felt...relief.

Kristen's POV

I was sitting in the car waiting for my uncle to come but something inside of me was telling me to check on Dakota. I knew what Garrett was capable of, and I didn't want him to do anything to her.

I waited only a few more seconds before deciding that I should go in there and check on her.

I opened the car door and walked towards her house up to the front door. The door was open slightly so I figured why not, and opened the door.

I looked around and saw nothing at first until I glanced in the living room and saw Garrett on top of Dakota almost..using all the force he had and punching her repeatedly, and a pool of blood around her.

Something inside caught on fire and I ran full force to him and threw him off of her, as he hit the wall.

I jumped on top of him and started hitting him repeadtly as hard as I could in the face. I knew that he could turn the tables at anytime and hurt me bad, but this sudden adrenaline came over me.

It could have been from holding in all this anger for Garrett for the longest time and not doing anything about or maybe it was me taking my anger out for Dakota and Rob having sex, but whatever it was it seemed to make Garrett bleed, become human.

I knew he thought he was like superman or something because he could have control over an innocent girl, but I wasn't going to allow it anymore. The man was going to die.

I hit him once more hearing his jaw crack under my fist..maybe more than his jaw but I wasn't sure. I sat on top of him staring down at him. His face bloody, and his forehead sweaty.

The course of power drew its course as my body started to calm itself.

"Fuck you Garrett" I whispered to him. "You will never touch her again."

I knew he didn't know what to do about me hitting him. He was still shocked of the fact that a girl made him bleed.

I stood up and turned around to Dakota who was sitting there bleeding in shock, tears were streaming down her face. Garrett tried to get up but couldn't.

I walked over to her, my heart breaking as I saw what he had done.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her, I knew it was a stupid question. I pulled her into me and wiped the blood with my sleeve even though it didn't help much.

She was bruised, I knew he had hurt not only psychically bad but mentally.

I kissed her and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and cried. I knew she was not crying because she was sad or hurt, but because she was happy..happy that it was all over.

My uncle came sooner than expected and arrested Garrett. Dakota gave a full police report, and I was with her the whole time. I was glad that bastard got what he deserved

I was talking to Dakota, taking care of her wounds when my uncle came up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Jesus Kristen you did a number on him, you completely broke his jaw and his cheekbone, nearly could have killed him."

I laughed "We'll I don't know what came over me it just kinda happened"

He laughed back and looked at Dakota.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded, still in shock with everything that happened.

He smiled and hugged Dakota, then me. He said his goodbyes and left.

I knew she was happy. Her family came a few hours later and comforted Dakota. They knew about me, but didn't say anything about us being together, they we're just happy that Dakota was alive.

Her family knew nothing about what Garrett was doing to her, they thought he was a great guy..especially her mom. Of course that was all bullshit but at least it was over.

Later that night, me and Dakota we're in her room laying down. My arms were around her and she was curled up against me.

"It feels so different" she said holding me closer.

"What does?"

"Just everything. It feels right though."

I smiled and leaned into her and kissed her.

Our kiss deepened and she ran her fingers through my hair.

After our kiss broke she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"For what?"

"For being here for me, for saving my life..keeping me on my feet, and being the only one who cared about me in the way you do"

I smiled at her and kissed her lips passionately.

"You have no idea how much I love you" I said honestly.

She smiled back at me.

"I love you too"

_5 years later…_

Smoking was just a part of my life as anything else. I was sitting on the deck of the new house I just bought with Dakota outlooking the California sunset smoking the last cigarette I had in the box.

This was life, my acting career was going great especially after the Twilight Series, I even did a few more movies with Dakota and we were even engaged. Finally they allowed gay marriage in California which I was happy about. As for Garrett they threw his crazy ass in prison for 20 years which I was happy about, no bail or anything. If it wasn't for my uncle it could have been shorter but thank God it wasn't

Everyone in show business knew about us, even outside of it. Of course we had our critics but who didn't. We had our fans even call us "Dakotastew" which I thought was funny. As for the whole "Robsten" thing, our fans still thought that me and Dakota were gonna break up and I was going to get back together with Rob, which was just crazy. Rob and me we're still best friends. We had solved all the problems that we had in the past and even he was dating other people.

Today was my birthday though, the big 2.6. Damn, I was almost 30, I thought to myself.

Of course Dakota was getting older to, she was 23 now but she always made fun of my age.

I heard Dakota walk up behind me and wrap her arms around me and lean her head against my back.

"You're always out here"

I laughed and turned around to face her placing my arms around her waist.

"And that's a problem why?" I said sarcastically and kissed her lips.

"It's not I was just saying every time I come home you're out here"

"We'll we didn't buy a house with a deck so we could just make it look pretty" I laughed.

She punched me in the arm, a normal thing and kissed me again.

"I missed you" she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"I missed you too"

"Happy birthday by the way, what are you now 32?"

I rolled my eyes

"Fuck that, that would make you what? 29?"

She laughed and pulled out a box.

"Are you proposing to me now?"

"No you already took that step ahead of me"

I smiled remembering how I took her out to dinner on our four year anniversary. She never expected that I would propose to her, but I did. I didn't do the whole get down on one knee thing but the present was a 14 caret blue and white diamond ring that I gave to her. When she opened it she thought it was a regular present till I slid next to her in the booth and asked her to marry me, of course with a whole long speech on how much I loved her and how I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and only her. My parents beamed with joy when I told them that I was marrying Dakota.

As for Dakota's parents, her mom and sister were happy but her dad was still in denial about Dakota being bisexual, or least gay but he would learn to except it in time.

"So then what is it?"

She pulled out a box with a ring inside.

"I figured you would like to add this to your ring collection"

It was a silver ring that had _"Love is forever..KSDF"_ en-crested on the inside. I couldn't help but smile as I put in on my ring finger

"I fucking love you Hannah" I rarely called her by her first name but this was a necessary.

She smiled and blushed a bit.

"I love you too Kristen"

We kissed again and our kiss deepened, I couldn't lie, the sex was great. It had gotten better in the last five years then it had been when we first started off. Just saying.

Our kiss broke and I put out my cigarette and took her hand.

"Okay time to go inside. It's getting dark out."

"Aww are you afraid of the dark babe?" she laughed.

"Definitely" I said pretending to be frightened.

She laughed and walked inside with me.

"By the way I invited Joan and Cherie to dinner"

"Damn, I haven't seen Joan in a while"

She laughed. "Imagine me and Cherie's relationship we hardly talk"

I smiled at her.

A little while later Joan and Cherie came over happy as ever.

We talked about everything. From them being in the happiest relationship ever to us getting married.

"So now you both are getting married? How surprising I thought it would never happen" Cherie said laughing.

"Yeah really man, you guys may have been worse than us." Joan said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you two took forever."

"So did you!" Cherie said.

I laughed, I couldn't deny that.

We had dinner and just relaxed the rest of the night. Eventually Cherie and Joan left back to their home.

Dakota and I ended up out on the deck, me smoking my typical cigarette and drinking my beer, and Dakota sitting in between my legs and leaning her back against me.

"Do you remember a while back when I came into your trailer on The Runaways set and I came into to ask you why you had been acting so weird after we kissed?" Dakota asked breaking the night silence.

"Mhm, what about it?"

"We'll I was just wondering why you lied to me? I mean it was written all over your face that you were, why didn't you just tell me you loved me?"

I laughed and wrapped my arms her waist.

"I don't know, I mean I couldn't just tell you "OH yeah well Dakota I have feelings for you" I told her with a smile.

"That's true but it would have been easier"

I shrugged.

"But here we are now, engaged and in love" I whispered to her.

She placed her hands on top of my mine and kissed my lips.

"Engaged. God..I never thought that it would happen..even though I wished it."

"Me too, I wanted to be with you forever and I meant it."

She smiled.

"I won't stop loving you" I told her.

"I know K. One of the many things I love about you. But you know I won't stop loving you ether."

I smiled and held her as close as she could be to me.

"I'll always be here for you baby.." I whispered to her.

"As the world falls down" she whispered back as we kissed falling deeper and deeper in love for the rest of our lives.

**A/N: Well all that is the end of the story. I want to thank everyone for reviewing, reading and giving me ideas. It means a lot to mean that you all kept this story alive for..32 chapters lol. Feel free to let your friends know about the story if you would like but just reading means everything. I'll be trying to write more stories, I am currently working on a Joan and Cherie story, which will take sometime but feel free to check that out to. Again thanks again! and love you all! :) Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
